Repairing what is lost
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: Being stuck in her personal hell, Jean has given up on fighting against her abusive boyfriend. Is there a way out? And if, who can help her? Logan is in for a big surprise after his return to the mansion. Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first of the new stories I came up with. I pre-wrote some scenes already and up to now I don't know where this story will be going. I hope you enjoy reading, but be warned: It's not a happy-sappy story like it usually is. This one here deals with domestic violence and is rated M for areason!

Again: Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

I'll post the first chapter first and it's up to you if you want me to go on. Don't forget, this story deals with a serious topic, the psychology behind it and the effects domestic violence has on people!

**Repairing what's lost**

It's been almost two years. Almost two years since she had left the mansion and lived in a small apartment in New York. Her life was different now, far different from what she'd been used to from the one she had in the mansion. With two plastic bags in her hand Jean opened the dilapidated looking door to the apartment and closed the door behind her. Just as she'd hung up her jacket and had put the bags to the ground she heard someone approaching. "Where've ya been?" a tall and muscular man with dark hair that hung into his face asked and threw a beer can to the ground. She could tell that he was angry. He always was.

"I went food shopping," the redhead replied and was about to enter the bathroom when he blocked her way with a glare. "I want to take a shower…"

"You'll first make me somethin' t'eat and then ya tidy up before ya do anythin' else," he hissed and narrowed his eyes in a way that made them appear to be black instead of brown.

Looking around the room that was supposed to look like a living room, Jean bit her lip. She knew that when she had left in the morning to go to work that the room had looked like a living room. "You've been at home," she shrugged and looked into his eyes for a brief moment. "You could have done it…"

She had barely said it when he suddenly grabbed her wrist roughly and pushed her against the wall. "Oh, so Miss thinks she's better, hm?" he said in a low voice and made her press herself against the wall.

"No…," Jean replied calmly and held her breath when he pulled her with him and pushed her into the next room.

"I'm hungry!" she heard him saying after she had barely managed to catch her fall. "So start cookin'!"

Jean was in the middle of it when she heard him entering the kitchen. Pretending that he wasn't there she went on with it, when his hand pulled her hair over her shoulder. Feeling it, she tried to evade his touch. "What is this shit?" he suddenly asked and let go of her.

"Noodles," Jean said after figuring out what he meant.

"I said I'm hungry, damn it," he said harshly and glared daggers at her.

"Well, it's food," she replied as calm as possible since she knew too well how aggressive he could become. "So where is the problem?" she added and uttered a shriek when his hand suddenly pushed the pot from the stove; it landed on the ground with a shattering noise, spilling the ingredients on the floor and leaving the room even messier than it's been before.

"I told ya to cook me somethin' t'eat and ya come up with fuckin' noodles," he barked and Jean pressed herself against the fridge. She had begun to pant when fear took over. "Tidy up!" he added even louder than before.

Only staring at the ground and feeling how fear was replaced by anger, Jean watched how he turned around to leave the room. "No…," she managed to say through clenched teeth and he stopped in an instant.

"What?!" he asked and narrowed his eyes.

"You did this mess, not I," the redhead said and heaved very deep breaths to stop herself from quivering when he turned around to come closer. Instinctively she pressed herself against the fridge again.

"Did ya just give me an order?" he hissed and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No…," she mumbled and startled when he grabbed her left arm roughly. "You're hurting me…"

"I don't give a shit, bitch!" he barked and she shut her eyes tightly. "You're goin' to tidy up now or you'll get t'know me! Understood?" After receiving a weak nod he threw her to the ground. At the door he heard a sob and turned to give her a look. "Oh, c'mon! Not that again," he spat. "Next thing is that ya call for daddy again, huh?" With that he left and Jean ran a hand through her face, while tears ran down her cheeks. Through a blurred vision she slowly began to tidy up.

Later she lay curled up in bed and tried to find sleep. She didn't need any heightened senses to smell the strong odor of alcohol on him. It disgusted her every time he smelled like this. Sadly as it was, it nearly was everyday. Jean suddenly felt how his hand touched her and pulled her shoulder away to evade his touch. When he grabbed her harder next, she moved over to the edge and pulled her legs even closer while her heart began to race in her chest. She knew how unpredictable he could become when he had drunken a lot. Even one wrong look was often enough and he snapped. She felt how the bed moved. Before she could react he had grabbed her again and tried to force her into a kiss, but she turned her head away. With her arms she began to push against his chest. "I don't want it today," Jean said through clenched teeth since it took all her strength to keep him off her.

"But I do," he replied and felt how she began to push him away again. He strengthened the grip on her first, before he grabbed her roughly next to push her face down into the mattress with his weight. Using her free hand Jean tried to push his hand away when he began to touch her inside of her pants. Unable to suppress it, she began to pant in fear and exertion and tried her best to push him away and stop his rough hand from roaming over her body. But she had to realize that he was stronger. Jean felt a strong urge to throw up when he began to kiss her neck and squeeze one of her breasts with a hard touch. The strong smell of sweat and alcohol made her feel sick to her stomach and combined with the strong fear that rose within her, she thought she would faint in panic.

"Please, I don't want it," she began to beg and tensed her muscles when she felt how his hand had finally reached its target. "Stop it!" Jean said aloud as her pants were pushed down and she felt his hardness pressing against her. "Please, stop!"

"I know ya want it, too, baby," he groaned into her ear and rubbed against her.

"No, I don't," she replied in despair and bit her lip hard, while she shut her eyes tightly when he entered her roughly. Thinking that her body was torn apart, she let her tears fall and began to feel even sicker when he began to moan into her ear. Unable to do anything against him, she lowered her head in defeat and waited for him to finish.

Afterwards, while he was asleep, Jean quickly began to pack her most important things into a small purse and ran towards the front door. She cursed when it was locked and looked around for the keys in panic. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to find them since he always hid them well, Jean tried to concentrate on the lock and use her powers on it. "Please," she begged as nothing happened and concentrated even harder, but her powers didn't want to work. Suddenly, the light was switched on and she turned around with widened eyes, just to see him standing opposite of her. Seeing the look on his face, she began to back off and pressed herself against the door.

"What are ya doin'?" he asked and came slowly closer. It didn't take long for him to notice the purse in her hand and he uttered a low chuckle, while his eyes began to narrow. "Ya wanted to run, hm?" he asked and cracked his knuckles. Shrieking, Jean covered her head when a vase shattered next to her against the door. She stared at him with widened eyes and thought her heart would burst in her chest with fear, as he suddenly grabbed her roughly. "So ya thought ya can just leave me?" he demanded to know.

"No," Jean cried and shook her head. "No, I didn't…" Only feeling how something hit her heard, she landed on the ground and cried out. Before she could turn, he had already grabbed her again. He looked right into her tearstained face, ignored that she was scared to death and that her eyes begged him to stop. Roughly, he pulled her even closer.

"You're not goin' anyway, bitch!" he hissed full of hatred. "Ya hear me?"

**So, what do you guys think? Should I go on or not?**

**Preview: Ororo visits Jean and learns something about her and after nearly 2 years, there'll be an unexpected return who's in for a surprise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )_**

**Thanks to the reviewers! I hope there will be more in the future, since it sucks if so many read it but only few take their time to review. : ( **

**It's important for me to know what you guys think and how I can improve the story. So, please take your time!! And if you read Descena's story, please leave**

**her a review, too, okay?**

**_Repairing what's lost_**

Ignoring the dirty and rundown corridors that Ororo walked down, she stopped in front of a door. She reached out to knock and waited. "Who is this?" she heard someone asking behind it.

"It's me, Jean," she replied and began to frown when the door was only opened a bit.

"I've no time," she heard the redhead saying.

"Why? It's weekend," Ororo said and furrowed her brows even more since her friend had her hair mostly hanging in her face. Something she never did. Knowing her friend's boyfriend, a strange feeling began to spread within her. "Did something happen?"

"No," Jean replied and was about to close the door again when Ororo pushed it open, just to let out a shocked gasp next.

"What did he do to you?" she asked her friend in disbelief and looked at the visible bruises in her opposite's face.

"Nothing," Jean replied and looked away while she wrapped her arms around herself. "It was my fault…"

"Bullshit!" Ororo said louder when her anger took over. "Jean, let me in!" she added but the redhead had quickly shut the door into her face. "Jean!" she said aloud and ran a hand through her face. Not knowing what else to do, she returned to the outside where Hank was still waiting in the car.

He of course noticed her look. "Is something wrong?" he asked her worriedly and looked at the woman from aside who was biting her lip hard and glared at the street. "'Ro?" After listening to her he instantly called the police and they waited for them to arrive. Together they went upstairs and both mutants watched how the two policemen knocked on the door and ordered Jean to let them in. It took a few more minutes before they heard her doing so and as soon as they were inside of the apartment, Ororo looked at her friend more closely. She was only able to stare at the woman in shock and couldn't stop tears from gathering in her eyes. "Jean…"

"Ma'am," one of the police officers asked after taking a look around the apartment. "Did your boyfriend do this?"

Seeing how the redhead shook her head and stared at the ground, Ororo's jaw dropped. "That's bullshit!" she said aloud and ignored that the woman startled. "Pack your things and come with us, Jean," she begged her.

"I want you to go," the woman replied and Hank exchanged a look with Ororo. "I'm fine…"

"That's not true, Jean," he said and reached out to touch her shoulder but the woman backed off. "Please tell the police the truth and come with us!" he begged her as the door suddenly opened and a man entered.

"What the hell's goin' on here?" he asked and looked at each of them, as one of the policemen stepped forward.

"Nothing," Jean said and stared at the ground, while Ororo could only stare at her in shock.

"Sir, you're suspected of having abused her," the police officer told him and watched how the man walked over to the redhead laughing and pulled her close. Having watched Jean very closely, Ororo and Hank noticed the fear the woman was in.

"I can't help it," he waved off. "She's just too stupid to walk down the stairs, ya know. It's the second time she's fallen down…"

The police officer switched his eyes to Jean, who only nodded weakly. He exchanged a look with his partner and nodded at the others, before they turned around to leave. "Jean!" Ororo begged, but before she or Hank could do anything, the redhead's boyfriend had stepped forward.

"Leave my rooms," he growled and gave the woman a push, before he slammed the door shut into her faces and locked it. As soon as he had turned around he'd grabbed Jean roughly and pulled her close. "Did ya call'em?" he hissed.

"No…," Jean whispered and shook her head for emphasis.

"But ya let'em in," he replied and watched how she backed off crying.

"Because I had to," Jean sobbed.

Still holding onto her wrist, he twisted it until he heard her uttering a whimper. "I hope fer ya that ya didn't tell'em anythin'," he said in a threatening low voice.

"I swear I didn't," she replied and was pushed out of his way in the next second.

"I want ya t'wait fer me in the bedroom, understood?" he hissed and walked over to the kitchen to get a bottle of vodka out of the fridge.

Wiping her tears away and quivering Jean followed him slowly and stopped at the door. "Please don't do it," she begged him barely audible and saw how he turned his head to glare at her. "It still hurts…"

"So?" he asked back and shut the door of the fridge to take a sip of the bottle.

She began to knead her hands nervously and tried to find a way out of the situation. "I really don't want it…"

He only shrugged. "But I do."

"You just…," Jean began and looked down. "You hurt me pretty bad…" She backed off a bit when he came closer and stopped in front of her. His hand grabbed her bruised chin roughly to turn her head from one side to the other, while his eyes checked on her bruises uninterestedly. The whole time though he did it she avoided his eyes.

"Well," he finally said and let go of her face. "Then ya know what t'do, right?" Only nodding, Jean sank down on her knees and began to work on his belt.

X

In the meanwhile, Ororo walked next to the officers towards their car. The sky had turned into a dark grey, a sign that she was beyond angry. "What are you doing?" she asked them aloud and watched how they opened the doors to their car.

"We can't do anything here," one of them replied and sat down in the seat.

"Are you crazy?" she asked enraged. "You've seen what that bastard has done to her!" Seeing how they only shrugged and drove away, her eyes became white and lighting became visible in the sky.

"They are right," Hank said with a loud sigh and put a hand on her shoulder. "They can't do anything when Jean denies it. As long as she refuses to say the truth they can't arrest him."

"She's not saying the truth because she's scared to death!" she yelled at him in anger. "And those two bastards have seen it!"

"I know," he said soothingly. "We should ask Charles for advice."

Fighting back her tears, Ororo looked up at one of the many windows. "I don't understand why she's not fighting back…," she said in barely more than a whisper.

"Because she's too afraid," Hank replied and led her over to the car to drive back home.

Upstairs in the building, Jean still knelt on the ground and stared at it, while he closed his belt and gave her a scornful look. "Clean up," he told her and grabbed his bottle. "Ya look disgustin'," he added and left.

X

At the mansion, Ororo and Hank parked the car and instantly headed for the Professor's office. "Come in," they heard him saying after knocking and went inside, just to stop dead in the tracks.

"You're back?" she asked in disbelief and looked at the man, who sat in front of the desk and looked the same as always.

"So it seems," Logan shrugged and heard her letting out a relieved sigh before she came over to hug him.

"It's so good to see you," Ororo whispered and squeezed him even tighter, which made him cock an eyebrow at the Professor. He wasn't used to people freaking out and being happy to see him. Usually it was the opposite…

"Did I miss somethin' of importance in the last two years?" he asked and was even more confused when she let go of him and had tears in her eyes. Ororo nodded and turned to the Professor to tell him everything. Having listened to it, too, Logan furrowed his brows. "What about Scooter?" he asked and looked to and fro between them.

"Just one word," the weather goddess said in a disgusted voice. "Emma Frost."

"That's actually been two, but never mind," he replied. "And Jeannie did what?"

"She denied the abuse," Hank said and looked up when Logan jumped out of the chair he had sat in.

"And ya left her there with this fucker?" he asked them furiously.

"We can't do anything, Logan," Hank replied and shook his head. "Jean denies it!"

"Where does she live?" his opposite demanded to know and put his hands to his hips.

"Patience!" the Professor intervened.

"No!" Logan disagreed. "We've to get her outta that hellhole!"

Looking at him for a while, Charles exchanged a look with Ororo. "You might think about it differently when you get to know about something…"

"What?" the feral mutant asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Charles…," Ororo tried to intervene but the bald man shook his head.

"Logan has a right to know the truth, Ororo," he explained in his casual calm voice.

"Which truth?" this one asked and looked to and fro between them again. "What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Sighing, Ororo ran a hand through her face. "Scott didn't really left Jean because of that Frost bitch," she explained and crossed her arms.

"But?"

"He found out about the night you and Jean spent together," she finished and looked into his eyes, but there was no reaction to it. He didn't even seem to be surprised that she and the two men knew.

"And he left her because of a one night stand?!" he asked nonchalantly.

"No," the Professor replied and looked at the weather goddess. "Would you please?" he asked and she nodded before she left the room.

"What's that about now?" Logan asked them since he couldn't follow them at all.

"Just wait and see," Hank replied and watched how the man crossed his arms and sighed. It took a while, during which the men remained in silence, before the door opened again and the woman returned.

"Who's that?" Logan asked with furrowed brows and nodded at the boy in her arms.

"Jean's son," the Professor explained and leant back in his wheelchair. "Julian."

Logan took a sniff and narrowed his eyes. "How old is that kid?" he grunted without taking his eyes of the boy.

"15 months," Ororo replied and heard him uttering a short laugh first, before he walked over to the window just to turn around with a low growl next.

"Why hasn't she told me?" Logan demanded to know and tried to keep his anger at bay.

"Because you left," she said.

"And why didn't she try to find me?" he hissed. "She's a fuckin' telepath!"

"Probably because she thought you wouldn't care," Hank shrugged and received a glare from the man.

Logan only nodded and walked over to the door. "Then I don't care about her either," he growled and slammed the door shut behind him.

_**Actually the boy was supposed to be named James, but I just changed it.**_

_**Preview: Can Ororo talk Logan into going to Jean? And if, how will both react to each other?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Darn doesn't allow to upload these chapters. I don't know why. I beta each one of them and every time after I uploaded them whole sentences are gone. : ( It's the 5th time now that I try to upl;oad this one here. Thanks to the reviewers!!!

Repairing what's lost

After knocking on Logan's room door Ororo heard a curt "What?!" and just went inside. She found him lying on the bed and could easily tell that the man was fuming. Nevertheless, she went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What do ya want?" he grunted and kept on glaring at the ceiling.

"Logan, she needs our help…," Ororo said calmly.

"Oh yeah?" he asked her cynically. "Well, she didn't need to tell me that I've a kid, did she?"

After running a hand through her face she sighed. "There was too much going on at that time, Logan," she tried to explain but he only gave her a snort. "Scott first thought that it was his baby but figured out, months after you had left, that it couldn't be his. He practically left Jean before she gave birth."

"She could have tried to find me," Logan snapped in anger. "If Scooter hadn't found out, she would have kept it a secret."

Ororo sighed. "Logan, you can't really want that this bastard kills her one day," she tried it again, but once more he only snorted. "You haven't seen her or what he's done to her. You wouldn't recognize her anymore. Jean's not the woman she's been before…" He shrugged and she looked away. Remaining silent for a while both looked into opposite directions, until Ororo turned her head again. "Do you want to see your boy?" she asked.

"No," Logan grunted and still refused to look at her.

"Logan, he's your son," she said in disbelief and stared at him with widened eyes.

"Why's he here and not with his mother?" he asked her in return.

"Jean suffered from strong depressions after Julian was born," she explained and noticed that he was watching her from aside.

"So she just left him behind?!"

"It was the best way," she said and shook her head. "Jean wanted to get over her depressions and find back to her old self. But somehow she ended up with that bastard and since then she's completely changed.

Logan had stared at the ceiling again; his head resting on his arms. "Was it really that bad?"

Ororo met his gaze and nodded. "I'm really afraid that he will kill her one day…," she said in barely more than a whisper and bit her lower lip. She heard him uttering a sigh before he sat up.

"Where does she live?" Logan asked.

* * *

About an hour later he had reached the apartment complex and stared at it disgustedly. He had expected a lot after what Ororo had told him but not this. He was used to a lot, but even he wouldn't be able to live here. He crossed the street and entered the building. With the piece of paper that Ororo had given him, he looked for the correct number and stopped in front of the door. He really couldn't believe that the woman he knew actually lived here. After Logan had put the paper into his back pocket again, he knocked and waited. Even without his senses he would have been able to hear her crying. "Jean?" he asked aloud and knocked again. "Open up!" First, he couldn't hear a thing, but finally the door was slowly opened. Both mutants stared at each other in shock, but because of completely different reasons. While Jean was shocked to see him again, he couldn't believe what he saw. "Let me in…," Logan finally managed to say and she moved aside to make room for him. 

Jean watched how he took a look around and shook his head. "What…what are you doing here?" she asked him barely audible and he turned to look at her.

"What are you doin?!" Logan asked back and put both hands to his hips. Looking at her more closely he made a step forward and reached out to brush her hair out of her face, but Jean startled and backed off. "Pack your things and we'll leave."

"No," she replied and shook her head.

Having heard it he cocked an eyebrow at her in disbelief. "You're comin' with me now, Jean," he said in a more demanding voice, but she shook her head. "When have ya looked into the mirror the last time, eh?" he asked her and crossed his arms. "Don't be stupid and come with me."

"Go," Jean said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are ya crazy?" he asked her. "Do ya want this bastard to kill ya or somethin'? Think about your kid, damn it!" He noticed the shocked look she gave him but chose to ignore it. "Come with me…," he begged her and held her gaze when Jean looked up. "Jean, do ya even know what ya look like? Ya deserve someone better than that…"

"Like you?" she asked rather chilly and went over to the door to open it. "Leave," the redhead demanded again.

Only shaking his head, Logan walked over to her and gave her a last angry look. "Fine, then let him kill ya," he said and shut the door behind him. On his way down the dirty corridor he saw a tall and dark haired man walking towards him. Both exchanged a glare and went their ways. While Logan went down the dirty stairs, he opened the door to his apartment and locked it behind him.

"Who was this?" he asked Jean and threw his jacket aside.

"Who?" she asked but he had already hit her hard.

"Do ya think I'm stupid?!" he roared and grabbed her roughly, whereas she noticed that he was completely drunk. "So ya think ya can sleep around behind my back, eh?"

"I didn't!" she cried and held onto his arms to stop him from hitting her again, but he threw her to the ground. In despair and fear, Jean tried to protect herself against him when his hands grabbed her once more and he forced her to look at him. "Yer my girl and ya can be lucky that someone as ugly and worthless as ya has a guy at all!" he barked and ignored that she was crying aloud. "Yer a slut! Is that yer way of makin' money?!"

"Stop, please!" Jean begged. "I'm sorry!" she added but he pinned her forcefully to the ground and began to choke her. Feeling how her panic and fear became even stronger, the redhead began to fight against him. "Is that the way a whore like ya thanks me fer lettin' ya live here?!" he barked and let go of her throat, which made her cough heavily, just to grab her shirt and pull her up next. "Did ya already fuck with every man in this building?!"

"No!" she cried and shook her head. "I didn't sleep with him, I swear!" Glaring at her, he pushed her to the ground again. "Bastard," Jean hissed in a hushed voice, but her boyfriend had heard it and grabbed her quickly.

"So ya think yer the boss, hm?" he yelled and caught both hands she'd just wanted to use to fight back. Pinning both over her head to the ground, he held her steady. "I'm gonna teach ya a lesson, bitch!" he hissed and began to open his belt with his free hand. Seeing it, Jean began to panic and fought back; hitting him accidentally with her legs. Even angrier than before, he took a swing and hit her face hard; ignoring that blood ran from her lip and nose.

She began to sob even louder and arched her back in an attempt to get him off her. "Please stop," Jean tried again and gave him a pleading look. "I know it's been my fault… I'm sorry…"

"I don't give a shit!" he roared. "Shut the fuck up, bitch! Yer my girl and ya do as I say and I want ya to shut up!" he added even louder and began to tug at her clothing.

* * *

Back at the mansion Logan ran into Ororo, who'd been waiting for him. "Where's Jean?" she asked him surprised and got off of his bed. 

"She's thrown me out," he replied and threw his leather jacket into a corner. He noticed how she stared at him in disbelief. "We've to think about another way to get her outta there," he suggested and sat down on his bed, which she did, too.

"Why didn't you just grab her?" she asked.

"Coz she was afraid of me," Logan grunted and ran a hand through his face. "And she was mad at me," he added. "I'll drive back later and wait for her to be alone again. I'll get her then, but I want ya to come with me." He waited for Ororo to nod before he gave her a nod in return. He only hoped that his plan would work…

**Preview: **Ororo and Logan try to help Jean but witness something horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

**Since someone of you had asked: **This FF is of course AU. I use the characters portrayed in the movies and mix them with those in the comics (as I usually do with all my FFs except _The Tent_). And there will be explanations to what's going on (why Logan left, why Jean reacts the way she does…) later. I never explain things in the first chapters. LOL I hope I answered the questions one of you had asked.

Thanks again to those who have reviewed: )

Repairing what's lost

In front of the apartment when it was already getting dark, Logan and Ororo sat in the car and kept the complex under surveillance. Both saw how two men entered it and looked up to the windows that belonged to Jean's rooms. "I don't understand how she's gotten to this asshole," Logan mumbled and Ororo shrugged. For a while neither of them said something until he shifted his position in the seat. "When's the kid's birthday?"

Surprised, she gave him a look. "November 20th," she replied and received a nod. Thinking about how to ask him she looked back at the house. "Was it really a one night stand only for you back then?" she finally asked and Logan cocked an eyebrow at her.

* * *

Upstairs, Jean left the kitchen with a tray in her hands that she brought to the three men, who played poker and smoked cigars, in the living room. She handed each of them a new beer and tried not to pay too much attention to their looks, when one of them slapped her butt and pulled her close. "Hey, darling," he said with a low laugh and was pissed that the redhead pushed him away. 

"Be nicer to my friends!" her boyfriend snapped and glared daggers at her.

"I'm sorry…," Jean replied calmly and returned to the kitchen where she leant against the fridge and ran a hand through her face.

"Rick, you're one lucky bastard," she heard one of them saying and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why?" Richard asked and threw another card into the round.

"I'd even pay money to have a girl like yours only once." Hearing it, the redhead looked up and stared at the door before her heart began to race. For a while she couldn't hear a thing.

"Really?" she heard her boyfriend asking and she could tell that he sounded interested. "How much?"

"I don't know…," the other man shrugged and thought about it. "50 bucks?"

"If ya pay 100," Richard replied and sucked on his cigar. "…then ya can take her home with ya fer tonight." He noticed the stares of his friends. "What?!" he asked and blew the smoke into the air. "That bitch is screwin' everyone behind my back when I'm not at home, so why not earnin' money with it?"

"Are you serious, Rick?" his friend asked still unable to believe it.

"Sure," his opposite replied and looked at his cards. "So, yer in?"

"Are you kidding?" the man replied and searched his pockets. "Of course I'm in!" he added and handed 100 dollars to his friend.

Unable to believe what she had just heard Jean backed off until her back hit the fridge again and stared at the door while her heart was nearly bursting through her chest.

"Can't she be a bit nicer to us, Rick?" the other man asked after a moment and Jean heard how Richard called for her twice.

She wiped her tears away and entered the living room once more. "What do you want?" she asked and kept a distance.

"Come over and be nice to my friends," her boyfriend ordered and gave her a warning glare when she didn't do it first.

Smiling, his friend pulled her onto his lap and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Hey, baby," he said and was pushed away by a disgusted Jean when he rubbed against her.

"Be nice or ya know what'll happen," Richard hissed and she lowered her head.

* * *

In the car Logan let out a frustrated sigh. By now they were already waiting for nearly 4 hours and a look at his watch told him that it was past midnight by now. "God, what are they doing so long?" he heard Ororo groaning next to him before she gave him a look. 

"I hope nothin' to her," he said and looked up at the windows again.

"Maybe they leave when the weather gets bad?" she suggested after a while and he shrugged.

"Let's try…" He watched how her eyes began to glow white first and heard thunder coming up next. He only hoped that her powers would do their job…

* * *

Inside the apartment the windows began to vibrate due to the strong storm on the outside and the men turned their heads. "Damn," one of them cursed and threw the cards onto the table. "I've gotta go. I'm already too late." 

"What?" Richard laughed. "Afraid of yer woman?"

"You've no idea," his opposite said and rolled his eyes.

While they got dressed again Richard walked over to the bedroom where Jean was sitting on the bed. She looked up when he entered. "Pack a bag with nice underwear for my friend," he ordered but she shook her head. Angered about her stubbornness he came closer and raised a hand, which made Jean cover her head quickly. "My friend's paid money fer ya, so yer gonna go with'im!" he said in a low voice.

"I'm not some kind of whore!" she yelled at him and received a slap around her face for it.

"If ya can sleep around my back with others, ya can also do it fer money," he barked back and grabbed her but Jean shook her head crying heavily. "Yer either goin' with him," he threatened her and pulled her closer. "Or I'll call him and he takes ya here, but yer gonna do somethin' fer the money!" He grabbed her bag and put some things and her purse into it before he handed it to her. After grabbing her roughly he dragged her into the living room, handed her a jacket and threw her at his friend, who caught the woman with a smile.

"Richard, please!" Jean sobbed.

"If she goes all bitchy again ya can be rougher t'her," he said to his friend, who laughed and followed the third man out of the apartment.

Logan bent forward in the car when the men left the building and heard them laughing aloud, while he saw how one of them pulled Jean with him. "What's goin' on?" he asked and exchanged a look with Ororo. She stopped the rain and watched how the two men came to a halt at the next street. The one that didn't hold onto Jean cupped her butt roughly with a laugh and left, while the one who held her ran a hand through her friend's face. From inside the car Logan could hear her crying and begging him to let her go. It made him furious beyond limits. Ororo saw next how he pushed her against the wall and a hand disappeared under the skirt, when she heard Logan growling. "He paid money for her…," he said and looked at her.

"What?!" she asked in shock and stared at him with widened eyes. When both looked back towards the street they could neither see the man or Jean.

"Fuck!" Logan cursed and opened the car door to run over to the spot were both had been, followed by Ororo, who stopped next to him.

"Can you smell them?" she asked as he already grabbed her hand and forced her to come with him. She followed him towards another huge complex that was nearly as dirty as the other one. Ororo heard him cursing, probably because there were so many doors and floors, but he soon began to walk through the long and dark corridors and she followed him.

In the meanwhile the man had dragged Jean towards his apartment and locked the door behind him. She watched him and began to back off when he licked his lips and grinned at her. "I've always wanted to screw you, gorgeous," he chuckled and came closer, while she still backed off and walked around a table.

"Stay away from me," Jean hissed and tried to control her fear. He only laughed and pretended to use the right way, just to grab her quickly when she used the left one around the table. "Gottcha!" he chuckled and laughed only harder when she began to scream and struggle against him. With an easy movement he had pinned her to the table and smirked. Jean began to sob when he bent over her and his hand went under her shirt. "We've the whole night to have fun, baby," he groaned into her ear and began to rub against her, when she reached out to grab the heavy ashtray and slammed it against his head as hard as she could. The man cried out in pain and dropped to the ground while he pressed his hands on the bleeding wound.

Using her chance, Jean grabbed her things and ran towards the door. Due to her panic it took her a bit longer to open the lock, but as soon as she did she went through the door and bumped into someone, who held her captive. "No, let me go!" she screamed and began to struggle against the man. "Let go of me!"

"Jean," Logan tried several times and finally managed to cup her face and make her look at him. "It's okay," he tried to soothe her and could hear how the man inside began to swear to kill her. "You're safe now. C'mon."

"We've to hurry," Ororo said and quickly slammed the door shut before she turned to run down the corridor. Logan quickly grabbed Jean's hand and forced her to come with them. He didn't let go of her before they had reached the car.

**_Preview: Jean's back at the mansion but will it make her feel better? How will Logtan react to his son?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

Back at the mansion Jean sat on one of the beds of the infirmary, while Logan leant against one of the walls and watched her closely. Ororo was gone to get Hank and he now waited for one of them to show up again. While doing so Logan took his time to look at the redhead more closely who sat motionless on the bed and stared at the ground. It was too easy for him to pick up on her nervousness and fear. She practically overwhelmed him with it. Since he hated uncomfortable silences he decided to say something. "Die he hit ya again?" he asked after noticing a bruise that hadn't been there when he'd seen her the last time.

"It's been my fault," she replied barely audible and began to knead her hands nervously.

Logan shook his head and sighed. "Bullshit!" he said and crossed his arms. "What are ya gonna say next, eh? That ya deserved it? That you've fallen down the stairs?!" He shook his head and snorted. "Do ya really believe the shit you're sayin'?"

"It really was my fault," Jean said once more and turned away from him. "I should have listened to Richard…"

Having enough of what she was saying, Logan went over and grabbed her roughly. Ignoring her pleas not to hurt her, he dragged her over to a mirror and nodded at it. "Look into it," he demanded and forced her to do so when she refused to do it. With his hand holding her face steady he looked into it, too. "Look at yourself and say again that it was your fault," he said in anger and noticed that she was biting her bruised lip. "No woman deserves to be beaten up like this, Jean!" He let go of her. "I still don't get why you've not come with me when ya had the chance!"

She suddenly looked up and he noticed the panic in her eyes. "I've to go back…," Logan heard her mumbling and cocked an eyebrow. "He'll be already mad at me…"

Shaking his head he made Jean look at him. "You ain't gonna go back to that bastard!" he told her in a stern voice. "You'll stay here at the mansion where you're safe." He turned his head when the door opened and Hank and Ororo entered. The first looked at Jean in shock since he, too, noticed that she looked even worse than the last time he'd seen her.

"Would the two of you please wait on the outside?" he asked Logan and Ororo, who nodded and left the room together.

On the corridor he leant back against the wall while she sighed and crossed her arms. "Did she say anything?" she asked him and met his gaze.

"Only that it's her fault and that she wants to go back," he grunted and narrowed his eyes in anger. He still couldn't believe it. And as he could tell neither could Ororo, since the woman was shaking her head. "She should sleep in your room," he suggested. "In that way ya can make sure that she doesn't run away."

She nodded. "I'll go and change the sheets then. Could you watch over him as long as I'm gone?"

Bending forward a bit Logan gave a snort. He'd been too occupied with Jean that he had not noticed the boy, who sat on the ground right behind Ororo. "Why's he not in bed?" he asked her.

"He was crying so I had to take him with me," she explained and turned around to leave.

After watching her leave Logan looked down on the boy skeptically. This one looked around while he held a plush wolf close to his chest. Not knowing what he could possibly do with the boy, Logan sat down on the ground since he also didn't intend to stand the whole time through while he waited. When he heard movement next to him Julian turned his head and gave the man a curious look with his hazel eyes, while this one cocked an eyebrow at him in return. The boy kept on looking at him and finally went over to hold his wolf out to Logan.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" this one asked him and earned a confused look from Julian. Sighing, he finally took the toy. "Satisfied?" he asked him slightly annoyed and looked at the wolf. "Does he have a name?" Logan asked the boy after a moment and received a look only again. "Never mind…," he waved of and leant his head back against the wall before he stretched out one of his legs. Having watched him, Julian stumbled over to him and grabbed his wolf just to sit down between the man's legs. "What are ya doin'?!" Logan asked him and cocked an eyebrow. Julian looked at him with big eyes and yawned loudly, just to lean against the man's leg next. "Hey!" Logan said and tried to push him away but had to realize that the boy was already asleep. He let out a growl and rolled his eyes. He wanted to be anywhere but here with that kid.

Many minutes later, Logan still glared at the sleeping boy and had his arms crossed, when the door opened and Hank came out of the infirmary. Logan noticed the stern look of the man and tried to get up but couldn't thanks to Julian. "What's wrong?" he finally asked from his position on the ground and Hank gave him a look. "Did ya find out anythin'?"

"Anything?" the blue man replied cynically with a snort. "She has so many injuries… Bruises, sprained Bones, cuts… I don't even know where to start." Logan shook his head and heaved a deep breath. He could honestly say that he wasn't surprised. "I also have to do a surgery," Hank went on after checking his chart. "She must have broken her wrist once and obviously she hadn't seen a doctor, so the bones knitted back together wrong. I have to fix that."

Logan nodded. "Anythin' else?"

He heard Hank sighing and watched how he crossed his arms and shook his head. Obviously unsure of what to say. Finally he nodded. "Her boyfriend has obviously raped her several times," he said and noticed Logan's dark glare. "Those wounds will heal but…" He shook his head. "I'm very worried about her mental condition. I'll do the surgery now and stay with her for tonight. She really shouldn't be alone in her condition."

Nodding Logan sighed and nodded at the boy. "Where does he usually sleep at?"

"He's your boy," Hank replied. "So he should actually stay in your room, Logan."

"_Where_?!" Logan asked once more.

"In Ro's room," the other man finally replied and watched how Logan pulled Julian up and left.

Upstairs this one knocked on Ororo's room door and waited for her to open it. She did so and blushed when she saw that it was him, since she was wearing a silky, short, light-silver nightgown only. "I…I thought it was Jean," she said and hid a bit behind the door.

"The Furball has t'do a surgery on her wrist. He's stayin' with her for the night," he told her and received a nod as an answer. "He told me the kid sleeps in your room."

"Yes, but," she began and couldn't help but think that him holding his sleeping son looked actually more than cute. "Well I pulled a second mattress onto the floor so that Jean could have my bed. I had to push Julian's bed aside." Ororo noticed his warning glare. "Logan he's your son."

"And?" this one asked.

"It's actually up to you to care for the boy," she gave back and crossed her arms. "You're the father."

"I don't know what t'do with this kid," Logan replied in a grunt. "I don't want it."

"How can you say such things about your own baby?" Ororo asked him in utter disbelief. She received a short shrug and when she noticed that he wanted to hand the boy over to her, she shook her head.

"'Ro, I'll stab him if I've a nightmare, is it that what ya want?" Logan asked and made her roll her eyes.

"You could at least try to care for him," she snapped and took Julian from him.

"No thanks," Logan replied and turned around to head for his own room.

**_Preview: _****Logan**** spends the night next to Jean and has to deal with someone in the end, he doesn't want to deal with.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

Since he couldn't find any sleep Logan had decided to walk down to the infirmary and was now sitting next to Jean's bed. He watched her stirring in her sleep for minutes and it wasn't a secret to him what her dream was about. He knew nightmares too well. It didn't take long and the redhead sat up with a shriek. Panic-stricken she looked around and had trouble to realize where she was. "You're safe," Logan said in a calm voice, but still she startled and began to heave even deeper breaths than before. While she still looked around in confusion he got up to get her a glass of water, which he held towards her. But she stared at the cast on her wrist. Logan sat carefully down on the edge of the bed to not startle her again. "Hank had to break it again," he told her. "Does it hurt?" He watched how she looked away and shook her head. "Drink a bit," Logan said since he still held the glass into her direction. Jean looked at it and reached carefully out to take it, but as soon as their hands touched she startled and pulled away. Seeing the mess she had caused she gave him a frightened look.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly said and panicked.

He had to say her name twice before he finally made her look at him. It was too easy for him to read in her eyes that she was scared of him. "Ya haven't done anythin' wrong, Jean," Logan tried to soothe her. He took the glass and put it onto the bedside table. "Get up, the sheets are soaked." He reached out to take her hand.

"No," Jean quickly said and backed off.

Logan sighed in frustration. "Jean, have I ever hurt ya physically?" he asked her after a moment and saw that she was thinking about it. Looking at him insecurely, she finally shook her head. "See? C'mon I take ya upstairs," he said and pulled the wet blanket aside before he held his hand out to her and waited for her to take it. Jean looked at it for a while before she looked back into his eyes. "C'mon, 'Ro's waiting," Logan said and watched how she reached carefully out with her good hand, but withdrew again before she finally took his hand. "Watch your other hand when ya get up," he told her and saw that she had some trouble. Since he had no idea if she wore any other bandages, he gave her ribs a nod. "Bandages?" he asked and received a weak nod. "I'll help you, okay?" Logan offered and she watched him attentively when his free hand reached out to touch her opposite shoulder. Still heaving deep breaths and unable to calm her racing heart, Jean closed her eyes when he pulled her carefully up until she stood on her own two feet. "Okay?" he asked her in concern since she was more than pale. "Ya ain't feelin' dizzy or somethin', do ya?"

"No," she said barely audible and wrapped her free arm around herself when he let go of her to lead her upstairs.

They stopped in front of Ororo's door and Logan knocked on it. It didn't take long and the door was opened. "Hey," he said and could tell that the woman hadn't slept either.

"I thought she's staying in the infirmary," she said sleepily and gave Jean a look.

"I think she should stay here," he replied and received a nod, while the redhead looked at Ororo insecurely.

"Okay, but then you have to take Julian," the weather goddess said and noticed how Logan rolled his eyes. "There's no discussion, Logan," she said and disappeared just to reappear with the sleeping boy on her arms. Seeing him, Jean's eyes widened and she gave the man next to her a scared and shocked look.

This one reluctantly took the boy and sighed. "Call me if somethin's wrong," he grunted. "Night." Turning around he left and walked over to his own room. He didn't like the fact that it was up to him now to care for the boy.

"Come in," Ororo said and made room for her friend. "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the mattress," she told Jean, who stood rather helpless in the middle of the room. "Do you need anything?" she asked but received a shake of her friend's head only. "Lay down." She watched the redhead doing so and lay down next to the bed, too. When Ororo was about to switch the lights off she noticed that Jean was about to say something.

"Does he know?" the woman asked barely audible.

First looking at her in confusion since she had no clue what the woman was talking about, Ororo guessed. "That Julian's his son?" she asked and Jean nodded. "Yes, he does," he told her and watched how Jean looked away. "We can talk about it tomorrow, okay? You should sleep now. Wake me if something's wrong." she told her and switched the lights off.

In his room Logan lay on his side and looked at the sleeping boy next to him who clutched his plush wolf close to his chest. His eyes began at the already unruly, nearly black hair and he remembered that he also has his hazel eyes, too. Still, he didn't know what to think about him. He couldn't get used to the fact that he was a father now and that this boy was supposed to be his son. He never wanted to have kids. He didn't even like them and now he had this small copy of him lying right next to him. Logan stared at the boy a bit longer before he reached out to carefully touch the tiny hand. In his sleep Julian grabbed the finger and held onto it with a firm grip. The boy turned around and opened one eye a bit. "So you're my kid, hm?" Logan said and kept his voice low while he met the boy's gaze. It didn't take long and Julian was asleep again after a long yawn. Taking the blanket Logan tucked him in and switched the lights off. He only hoped that he wouldn't have a nightmare and would accidentally stab the boy.

* * *

A few hours later he awoke due to some noises next to him and figured that the boy was whining. Sighing, he switched the lights on and cocked an eyebrow at the small pictures of misery next to him. "What's wrong?" he grunted and Julian looked at him sniffing. Sitting up a bit Logan ran a hand through his tousled hair and heard the boy sobbing again. He sighed and felt how he became more and more annoyed by the boy. He had no idea what was wrong all of a sudden. Finally, Logan grabbed the bottle on his nightstand, which, and he knew that it had been her, Ororo must have brought together with two diapers and handed it to the boy, but this one shook his head. Putting it away again, he took a sniff and figured that the kid didn't need a new diaper either. Sighing tiredly, Logan ran both hands through his face. "Jeez, kid, what's wrong?!" he asked in complete annoyance and managed that the boy began to sob even louder after burying his head in the wolf's fur. Making a promise to himself that he would kill a specific woman in this building right after breakfast, Logan finally pulled the boy up and onto his lap. He tried to remember what he had seen women do on TV with little babies that wouldn't stop to go on their parents' nerves. In the end he pulled him close and patted the boy's back, while he still tried to figure out what could be the reason for the outburst. It couldn't be that the room wasn't tidied up because it never was, the sheets were fresh, he had taken a shower, there wasn't a spring sticking out of the mattress and there was no way that something smelled in his room. Especially not since women always told him that he smelled good. So in the end Logan tried to think like the boy and about what could have made him cry after waking up in a comfortable bed. "Ya don't know where ya are, huh?" he finally figured out and stroked over Julian's hair.

After the boy had finally calmed down again Logan put him back down and tucked him in. "Sleep," he told him but the boy, who rested his head on his wolf, looked at him with big eyes. Lying back down, Logan rested his head in one hand and cocked an eyebrow at him in return. He couldn't help but starting to wonder about which powers the boy probably had. He was sure that his son was a mutant, too. There was no way that he wasn't with him and Jean as his parents. Logan then began to wonder how he would have reacted if he had stayed and Jean had told him one day that she was pregnant with his child. He couldn't imagine what he would have done or said. It was still hard for him to imagine that one time had been enough to create that copy of him. Even if it happened two years ago, he still remembered that night too well…

_Logan__ entered the mansion through the front door. It was way past __midnight__ and he did not only look like a drowned dog due to the heavy storm on the outside, he also still wore the marks of that evening. He was just ascending the stairs as the light in the foyer was switched on. "__Logan__?" Jean asked and he froze on the spot. His luck again. He had actually hoped to be able to sneak into the mansion without being detected. "Where have you been?" the redhead asked and came closer. Wrapping her arms around her body when she shivered, she noticed how his eyes scanned her body and blushed. Maybe, she thought, it would have been wise to wear a shirt over her tight black shirt and short pants. Swallowing hard she looked at him. "What happened to you?" she asked and stopped at the staircase. "Is that blood?"_

_"Maybe," he replied and still couldn't stop staring at her curves. He only hoped she wouldn't come closer._

_"What did you do?" Jean asked and ascended the stairs until she stood right in front of him. She noticed how he tensed his muscles and made a step back. "You're soaking wet… Why do you always have to leave when a storm is raging on the outside?!" she scolded him and took his hand to drag him over to the elevator. "Let's fix you up."_

_"I'm fine, darlin'," __Logan__ said and tried to free himself from her telekinetic grip. "Really…," he added and hoped it would save him from sharing that narrow cabin with her. He already had trouble to control his inner beast with her being dressed like this and showing her curves so openly. __Logan__ swallowed even harder when his eyes caught her backside. "Jeannie, really. It ain't necessary…"_

_"Shut up," the redhead sighed and pushed the button to the basement. As soon as she had let go of his hand, he retreated into the opposite corner of the elevator and hoped the doors would open soon again. "Come on," Jean ordered and grabbed his arm to lead him over to the infirmary. "Did you know by the way that since you live here our wasting of bandages has doubled? Maybe that makes you think about your nightly strolls…"_

_"Mhm…," __Logan__ mumbled and was dragged into the infirmary by her, where she told him to get rid of his soaked clothing. Sitting down on one bed he pulled his jacket and shirts off and waited for her to return with a tray._

_"Your jeans, __Logan__," Jean said and gave him a look while she sorted her medical equipment. "There's blood on it, too, and a large cut as far as I can see. I need to look at it."_

_"Ehm," he made and pressed his shirts even more onto his crotch. "No… It's fine."_

_"You're behaving odd," she noticed and tried to concentrate on her work without staring at his body too long. "So, what did you do?"_

_"Had some fun," __Logan__ shrugged and was grateful that she handed him a towel to dry his wet hair. In that way he was at least distracted from staring at her two best arguments too much._

_"Fun?" she asked him with a stern look. "__Logan__…did you start a brawl? It's not fun to beat others up…"_

_"I didn't beath'em up, darling'. They attacked me," he defended himself and put the towel away, just to see her smirking after a look at his hair. "This ain't funny!"_

_"Actually it is," she grinned and went on cleaning his skin. "Looks fluffy…"_

_"Fluffy?!" he asked in disbelief and cocked an eyebrow at her while growling low._

_"Yes, fluffy. If you like it or not," Jean nodded and ran a finger over a just healed wound. She tried to ignore that he shivered. "Does it hurt?"_

_"No…," __Logan__ replied hoarsely and cleared his throat. "It tickles."_

_"Sorry…"_

_"Never mind…" He watched how she leant in a bit to check on a former cut on his cheek and held his breath while he thought his heart would burst in his chest. He couldn't believe after all the women he'd been with that she made him feel like a teenager. It didn't help at all that she radiated nervousness and that he could hear her fast heartbeat too clearly. She blushed when their eyes met and became aware of how close their bodies were. She could feel the heat he radiated and shivered, while __Logan__ suppressed the urge to pull her into a kiss._

_"Ehm…," Jean stuttered and made two steps back. "You seem to be fine."_

_"Told ya so," he said huskily and heaved a deep breath. _

_"Well…," she mumbled and looked anywhere but at him, while his eyes seemed to be burning into her. "I think we should go to bed," she added and blushed. "I mean…back to our own beds… You coming?"_

_"Go ahead," he said and grabbed his wet jacket and shirts, making sure that they covered his crotch when he followed her back to the elevator. In it, he leant back against the wall opposite of her and watched how she pushed a button, just to furrow her brows next after the doors had closed._

_"What's that?" she asked and pulled his head down a bit to examine a spot behind his ear. Jean stroked over the dark spot and leant back a bit, while __Logan__ had tilted his head and was staring at her from aside. "It was only mud," she said and gasped when he pulled her into a rough kiss all of a sudden that contained the whole tension he was feeling for minutes. Unable to resist she kissed him back and noticed that she was suddenly pressed against the wall, while the elevator had stopped. A look to the side told her that he had pressed the _stop_-button and she gasped when he began to bite into her neck softly. When her heart had been racing before, it was now completely out of control and she found it hard to think or breath at all. All she could feel was his heated and strong body pressing against hers, while his hands and lips seemed to be everywhere. "__Logan__…," Jean gasped and buried her hands in his hair before she pulled his head back; trying to fill her lungs with air. "We've to stop…," she panted and looked into his eyes that were so full of heat and longing._

_"No," he growled and leant in to kiss her again, but she held him back._

_"I can't do this," Jean said still out of breath. "I can't…"_

_"But ya want it," __Logan__ whispered huskily into her ear and heard how a surprised gasp escaped her lips when he pushed his groin against her. "Ya want it…," he sighed and held her gaze, waited for a reaction. He looked at her slightly bruised lips, felt how her heavy breaths left them and stared into her eyes. Jean looked back and felt how she began to shiver under his touch. Part of her wanted to give in, had always wanted to get a taste of his wildness, the other screamed at her to stop and not go any further. But the first part was stronger. Jean had always felt how something deep within her responded to his animal, how every time she met his gaze or watched him a voice in her head began to become louder. They had never been that close and heated up before and she couldn't stop her body from reacting to him. She knew he was fully aware of that. His reaction to her was too obvious by now and she asked herself if she said no, if he would stop; if the animal in him could be stopped. Because if she looked into his dark eyes, she was convinced that part of the Wolverine stared back and his eyes sparkled of lust and hunger. Before Jean could react he had kissed her passionately again and, as if her mind had stopped working, she kissed him back; as hard and rough as he did and never stopped doing so. Even not when she began to work on his jeans and __Logan__ pushed her pants down, just to pull her up and against him in one quick move. Jean wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into it, while she crossed her legs behind his back to pull him even closer. Both of them exchanged one last look before they got lost into another passionate kiss again…_

_

* * *

_

_While straightening her clothing, Jean kept on giving Logan, who closed his belt, brief looks. She guessed that her face was flushed. The heat she could still feel within her and also in the small cabin of the elevator made her still breathe hard. She wanted to know what he thought, but didn't dare to read his mind. It was useless anyway. "This…this stays between us, right?" she asked him and pushed some strands aside that had fallen into her face, while she gave him a shy look._

_"Sure," __Logan__ shrugged and got his wet shirts from the ground. "Did ya think I call the next newspaper or somethin'?"_

_"No, it's just…," Jean mumbled and felt how her heart skipped a beat when he met her gaze._

_"What?" he asked since she didn't go on. He cocked an eyebrow at her when she came slowly closer and kept on staring at him. "What?!" he asked again as she pulled him into a kiss. Surprised about it, __Logan__ stared at her blankly. He had no idea what was going on in her head. "What…was that about now?" he therefore asked and watched how she bit her lip and stroked down his chest. "Jean?"_

_"I'm sorry," she mumbled and made a step back. "I shouldn't have… I'm sorry."_

_Reaching out he cupped her chin and made her look up. "I'm not," __Logan__ whispered huskily and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Afterwards he stroked over her cheek and through her hair. "Wanna stay with me tonight?" he asked and she blushed._

_"I can't…," Jean replied and noticed that the elevator was moving again. "Scott…"_

_"Thought he's on a mission," __Logan__ grunted and met her gaze._

_"Yes, he is," she nodded and pushed her hair back again. "But he's supposed to come back tonight, so… He might be already back…"_

_Nodding, __Logan__ heaved a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair when the elevator door opened. "Well, then…," he began and stepped out of it._

_"Yeah…," she said and checked the corridors before she followed him toward the staircase. "I…," Jean began and pointed down the corridor. "I go and get a tea," she said and noticed that he only wanted to go to bed. "I see you at breakfast then?"_

_"Yeah," __Logan__ nodded. "Have a good night, Red," he added and ascended the stairs, hearing how she said "_you, too" _and headed to his room. He had barely closed the door when his phone suddenly rang…_

Logan awoke from his daydream when Julian cuddled up to his arm and held onto it in his sleep. Smiling a bit he reached out to switch the lights off once more.

* * *

On the next morning Ororo knocked on his room door several times and waited for him to open it, but nothing happened. Feeling worried, since he actually hadn't had a deep sleep, she began to fear that he might have left again and opened the door to step inside. She couldn't help but smile when she saw that Julian was still asleep in Logan's arms and her smile became even wider, since the man had both arms wrapped around his son as if to protect him. Nevertheless, he also seemed to have noticed that something was odd. Logan began to stir in his sleep and opened his eyes drowsily. "Morning," Ororo said and crossed her arms. "Had a good night?"

"'s okay," he mumbled and ran a hand through his messy hair, before he sat up. "What about Jean?"

"I gave her some pills," she told him and received a nod. "She's still sleeping and slept through the whole night."

"Good," he yawned and stretched.

"Has Julian made any trouble?" Ororo asked but Logan shook his head. "Well, good, because the Professor told me that he wants Jeans to stay with me. So you have to take care of the boy."

"WHAT?!" he asked aloud and stared at her in utter disbelief. "No way!"

"It's your son, Logan and your responsibility," she lectured him.

"I don't want him!" he gave back and narrowed his eyes. "That kid only slept in my bed, coz Jeannie was stayin' with ya."

Hearing him talking like that Ororo began to glare at him, while the weather on the outside changed drastically. "You'll take care of your boy! It's your fault anyway, since Jean and you were so responsible to not use protection. So deal with the consequences, Logan!"

He glared back at her and growled. "Give him to someone else!" he snapped. "I can't handle a kid."

"Then you'll learn it!" she shot back and heard him giving a snort. "Come one, Logan! He's such a cute and adorable boy. I'd be proud to have a son like him."

"Well, then take him," he shrugged.

"I won't," Ororo hissed and narrowed her eyes. "If you can sleep around, you can also take care of the consequences! It's your child. If you don't want him then give him to a couple that can't have children and want one badly," she snapped and walked over to the door again. "I'll bring Julian's things over. Make sure he's ready for breakfast," Ororo added and gave him a disappointed look before she left, while Logan only glared at the boy next to him.

**Okay, I just noticed that I wrote too much. LOL Actually the chapter was supposed to end after the flashback when ****Logan**** switched off the lights again. Well, never mind. I hope you enjoy reading it. I can't give a preview though. Up to now I had only those 6 chapters pre-written as a rough-sketch. I have some scenes pre-written which take part somewhere during the story, so I have to make some things up. Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

"Fuck!" Logan cursed and threw the diaper into the next corner while Julian's already high pitched cries got even louder. "Shut up, kid!" he added and heaved a deep breath before he glared at the door with a growl. Not thinking twice he left his room, not caring that the boy was still lying half naked on his bed and followed the scent he was looking for.

"At least I suggest that you talk to her," Ororo told Rogue, who was still fuming in anger. "You know Jubilee, don't you? She's always in for gossip and she can't keep her mouth shut," she added and suddenly let out a shrill squeal as someone pulled her up. Before she could even start thinking, she hang head first over someone's shoulders and the last thing she saw before she was carried away, was the surprised and confused look of Rogue. Since Ororo couldn't turn around and look at whoever had decided to play hunter today, she tried to find out who it was by looking at the clothing. All she had to look at was the tight jeans and the dark blue flannel shirt and she sighed. "Logan," she cursed and slapped him on the back. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up!" he snapped and carried her right to his room where the boy was still crying and placed her in front of the bed, just to hand her a new diaper and cross his arms next. "Start workin'!" Logan demanded with a nod at the crying boy and Ororo heaved a deep breath before she shook her head.

"Men," she cursed and was about to help Julian out of his misery, as her eyes caught a huge pile of white things right opposite of her under the window. "Logan!" she said aloud and stared at him in disbelief. "Why are there at least 20 diapers under your window?!" He shrugged innocently. "God, I don't believe this! Come over here!" she demanded and grabbed his hand to pull him over to her after he refused to move. "Look and learn!" she said and put the new diaper on while she explained how to do it. "Got it?" Ororo asked him afterwards. "Got how stupid men can be…"

"Hey," he said when she was about to head for the door.

"What?!"

"Well, he's half naked," he said with a shrug and thought she was about to explode.

"God damn it, Logan!" she nearly barked and went over to the bag that was still packed with Julian's things. "How dumb are you that you can't even dress a child properly?"

"Well, it ain't a man's job, right?" he shrugged and she would have loved to hit him.

"Right," Ororo hissed. "Women have to do the household and cooking, not to forget to care for the children their man made, since that's the only thing man like you are good for. You are a fucking asshole!" Pulling some clothing out of it she walked over to dress the boy and pulled him against her chest afterwards to soothe him. "Are you doing that on purpose?"

"What?!" Logan grunted and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Neglecting your child for example," she nearly barked in anger while still trying to soothe the boy.

"Well, I told ya that I can't handle him," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You _can _handle him, but you _won't_!" Ororo gave back and handed him the still crying Julian. "But don't even think that I will take care of your boy, Logan, just because you are too lazy to do it! He's your responsibility, not mine!" With that she turned around and left him standing in the middle of the room with the sobbing child on his arm.

"Bitch!" Logan cursed when she slammed the door shut and sighed in annoyance next. His ears began to hurt again since the little siren on his arm didn't intend to stop throwing a tantrum. "God, kid… Shut up, will ya?" he said and rolled his eyes. "You've a new diaper, so what do ya want now?" he asked and held the boy a few meters away from him to give him a look. He took a sniff when a strong odor caught his sensitive nose and began to growl. "You've got to be kiddin' me, right?"

* * *

Downstairs a furious Ororo returned to the kitchen and tore the door to the fridge open. She hoped he would stroll around later. She would make sure that he'd get hit by a lightning bolt then. "What's wrong now?" Rogue asked her when she reentered the room next. "What did Logan want?"

"This bastard tried to trick me into caring for his son," the woman yelled and heaved a very deep breath to calm herself again. "Who does he think he is?!"

"What did he do?" Rogue asked in confusion and sat down on one of the stools.

"He wasted about 20 diapers and didn't manage to put on one of them. After I did it for him," the woman told her and a storm began to rage on the outside. "…he dared to say that my work wasn't finished and that his boy still has to get dressed. This asshole is so full of himself…"

"But 20 diapers… I mean," the girl said and shrugged. "Well, he tried, didn't he?"

"Oh stop making excuses for him," Ororo snapped angrily. "He doesn't want to care for the boy and tries everything to get rid of him. I swear he's even capable of abandoning him or handing him to some strangers."

"No, Logan would never do that!" Rogue shook her head. "He's just… He's not used to taking care of a child. I mean he lived alone for most of his life. He has to get used to it…"

Ororo shook her head. "He's an asshole. He's a womanizer who has his fun and climbs down when it comes to taking care of the consequences."

"No, he's not," the girl disagreed and got up to leave the room. "Logan is responsible." Not seeing how Ororo rolled her eyes, the girl returned to the dormitories where she ran into a pissed looking Logan, who carried his son around the mansion and was obviously on his way down to the kitchen. "Hey, Logan," Rogue smiled and stopped next to him. "If you're on your way to the kitchen, be aware of the storm that's raging in it."

"Who cares about that bitch?" he snapped and growled when Julian leant into him a bit.

"Did he cry?" she asked with a nod at the boy's swollen eyes.

"Don't even ask," Logan grunted and rolled his eyes. "That kid gives me a headache. Would ya believe that he just had a new diaper and needed a new one again? How ridiculous is that?!"

Rogue couldn't help but giggle, which earned her a warning glare. "I'm sorry," she apologized and tried to suppress her laughter. "Well, I have to go. I still have to write two essays. I see you later."

"Whatever," he grunted and headed further down the corridor. "Why do I have to carry ya anyway?" Logan asked with a look at the boy and put him down. "Ya can walk, can't ya?" Burying his hands in his pockets he walked towards the staircase and descended them. "Kid, move!" he said aloud and sighed impatiently. He really hated his life. And he hated to be stuck with his small copy even more. He could only roll his eyes and heave a more than deep breath while he waited for the boy to crawl down the stairs. When the child had finally reached the two last ones he turned and walked towards the kitchen, hoping that the kid was smart enough to just follow him.

"Where is Julian?" Ororo asked him after seeing that the boy was not with him.

"Followin'," Logan grunted and began to fill a sippy cup with some juice he found in the fridge.

"Is he?" he heard her asking and saw how she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms next. "Well…then _where _is he?!" she said and held his gaze until he rolled his eyes. She watched him slamming the cup onto the counter before he turned to leave. "Cruel father!" she called after him and heard him mumbling something of which she knew it was an insult. She only shook her head in total annoyance and sipped on her coffee. It didn't take long and Logan came back with the boy on his arm. "Unbelievable, honestly!" she mumbled and received a glare from him.

"Shut up, Storm!" he snapped and put Julian down to hand him the sippy cup. "Where's Jean anyway? I thought you're supposed to stay with her?"

"_I _fulfill my duties, Logan," Ororo replied and got up to put her mug into the sink. "She's downstairs for an examination with Hank." Leaning against the fridge she gave the boy a look. "When was the last time he had a bath?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Stop pissin' me off," he growled and waited for the boy to finish.

"My intention is _not _to piss you off, Logan, but to tell you what needs to be done," she gave back. "Just if you haven't noticed but your son is a living human being that you can't just drop somewhere. He's still a baby and needs to be taken care of, so you can't just tell him to follow you and walk at your normal speed. Isn't that getting into your head or something?"

He only cocked an eyebrow at her and pulled the boy up. "Actually, I rather think that ya ain't listenin' t'me, but never mind," he replied and walked over to the door. "I said stop pissin' me off!"

"Jerk!" Logan heard her calling after her and snorted, which earned him a look from Julian. "What are ya lookin' at, eh?" More annoyed than before he headed back to his room and decided that giving the kid a bath was a good idea. In that way there was still the possibility that he could accidentally drown him and blame a certain weather witch for it. In the end, it's been her idea…

**Okay, that's it for today. It's been raining here in ****Bangor**** for days and it just won't stop. : ( It's really annoying… But in the end I have a lot of time to write. LOL Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

While she sat in the infirmary and waited Jean stared at her hands and kneaded them nervously. She couldn't help but feel scared about her surroundings. She knew she didn't belong here and that she had to leave. "I'm sorry that it took so long," Hank suddenly said and made her startle. The redhead looked at the woman next to the furry mutant and furrowed her brows. "I think you remember Doctor Moira McTaggart, Jean? She is a friend of the Professor from Muir Island," he explained and the brunette smiled a bit, while Jean eyed her insecurely. "Charles thinks that it will be better for you if a woman takes care of you from now on. Is that okay for you?" he asked and waited for a reply, but all he got was a weak nod. "Good. She's informed about your condition and knows how to proceed. I'll leave the two of you alone then." With that he turned around and disappeared through the huge door.

"You don't need to be scared, Jean," Moira said soothingly since she'd noticed how uncomfortable the redhead obviously was. She went over to the table and picked up the chart. "Let's see…," she mumbled and came closer. "You have the cast for almost two weeks by now. Is it still okay?"

"Yeah," Jean replied barely audible and rubbed her arm unconsciously.

"What about your concussion? Do you still have strong headaches?" Moira asked her next but the woman shook her head. "Well, that's good." She put the chart away and pulled a tray closer, which Jean noticed. "Look… Hank already did a blood test, but we need another one to make sure that you're healthy, okay?" she explained carefully. "I'll pull up the sleeve on your left arm now." Moira reached carefully out and was surprised of how calm the redhead was while she drew blood. "Are you in pain? Does anything else hurt?" she asked her after pulling the sleeve down again.

"No," Jean replied and rubbed her arm again while she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Still, I'd like to examine you again. We have to make sure that your wounds heal correctly," Moira told her and pulled some monitors closer. "Would you lie down please?" she asked and sat down on the stool next to the bed.

"D…do we have to… I mean….," she heard Jean mumbling and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," she said and shook her head. "I know how hard this must be for you, but I have to do this… I promise I'll make it quick, okay?" Only nodding, Jean lay carefully down and heaved a deep breath. "Okay, then let's see," Moira said and switched the scanner on.

* * *

"Hey, where's Jean?" Ororo asked Hank when she ran into him on her way to her classes. "I thought she was with you?"

"Charles suggested that it would be better for her if she had a female doctor," he explained and walked next to her down the corridor. "And I must say he's right. Jean is so afraid of being touched by anyone, especially me. She can't even deal with being in the same room with me."

"So…who's with her?" she asked again and furrowed her brows.

"Moira. She arrived about two hours ago."

"Oh, that's a surprise," Ororo nodded. "Well, I have to go. I hope the students will behave and not go on my nerves like Mr. Incorrigible."

Laughing, Hank cleared his throat. "What did Logan do this time, hm?"

"Better ask…," she replied and stopped at a door. "…did he manage by now to set the boy on fire or did he drown him or whatever. He's being Mr. Impossible again."

"He has to get used to being a father all of a sudden, 'Ro," Hank said. "Just give him time. Have fun teaching, I'll see you at dinner."

"Whatever," Ororo sighed and entered the classroom. She only hoped that the boy was still alive…

* * *

Upstairs Julian sat in the bathtub and played with a sponge, while Logan knelt next to it and rested his arms on the edge. He watched how the boy kept on slamming the sponge into the water and asked himself what was so funny about it. While he tried to solve the question, Julian laughed in joy and suddenly held the sponge up to him. Only cocking an eyebrow at him Logan reluctantly took it and began to clean the boy's back with it, while this one now used his hands to make a mess out of his father's bathroom floor. "I should really drown ya…," this one mumbled and put the sponge away before he took a towel. "C'mon, get up. Time for annoyin' kids to go to bed," he grunted and waited for his son to obey, but all the boy did was protesting aloud and shaking his head. "'kay," Logan shrugged and pulled him out of the water before he began to towel him dry. Of course this made Julian cry and Logan's ears felt like exploding again. "If there'll ever be a mutant kid with an on and of button, I'll replace you for it," he cursed and began to fight with a new diaper next. Minutes and many tears later, Julian was in bed and finally sleeping, while Logan felt exhausted like ever. A look at the watch told him that he had missed dinner thanks to that little siren and now he only felt like climbing into his bed and staying there for the rest of the year. He went over to the drawer and got fresh clothing out of it, before he went into the bathroom next, where he nearly slipped due to the wet floor, and took a long and hot shower; praying that the child would spend the next days with sleeping and not going on his nerves.

After being forced to tidy up the bathroom and cleaning the floor again, Logan returned to his bedroom and froze on the spot. From the door he watched how Jean sat on his bed, had her legs pulled close and stared at the sleeping boy, who now had his personal bed next to his father's, thanks to Ororo. Since the woman didn't seem to notice him, Logan switched off the lights to the bathroom and came a bit closer. "Hey…," he said calmly, but still she startled and stared at him with widened eyes. He came slowly closer and noticed that she was backing off. "Ya don't need t'be afraid," Logan tried to soothe her and was glad that she didn't run off, but remained on the bed until he sat down on the edge of it. "Does Storm know you're here?" he asked and she shook her head. "Ya should tell her, otherwise she'll be worried…" Jean only nodded and didn't look up. Not knowing what to say or do, Logan first kept on looking at the woman next to him before he reached out to get her attention. Seeing it, Jean nearly jumped and stared at him frightened. "Jean, I'd never hurt ya, ya know that, right?" he asked her in a calm voice and met her gaze when she looked up. He could tell that she was clearly scared of him. "Ya know that, don't ya?" he asked again and, after finally receiving a nod, held out his hand to her. "Take it…" After a moment she did it and Logan gave her a weak smile while he stroked over her palm carefully. "Does your wrist still hurt?" he asked and Jean looked down after he had nodded at her cast. She shook her head. "What about your ribs?"

"Not really," she said barely audible and began to chew on her lip.

"C'mon, you're in pain, Jean…," Logan replied since he knew better. "I can see that."

"It's only a bruise…," she mumbled and looked away.

"Can I see it?" he asked her after a moment. Hearing it, Jean stared at him with widened eyes and he noticed the panic in them. "I can help ya…"

"How?" she asked him skeptically and furrowed her brows.

"The Furball said my healing factor was in my salvia, too," he explained. "I can heal it if ya want." Logan noticed her insecure and mistrustful look and sighed. "I ain't gonna hurt ya or touch ya, Jean. I only don't want ya to be in so much pain, that's all," he assured her. He waited for a reaction from her since he could tell that she was thinking about it. "Okay?" he asked after a while. Still looking at him insecurely, Jean finally gave a weak nod. "Then lie down and pull the shirt up on the side where the bruise is," Logan said and noticed that she backed off a bit. "I promise I ain't gonna do anythin' t'ya, Jean. I'll heal your wound and that's all."

The redhead looked away insecurely and bit her lower lip hard. Her heart was beating strongly against her chest in nervousness and fear. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't. Nevertheless, she was also too well aware of the strong pain her still broken ribs radiated. Finally, she lay down and pulled the shirt up a bit, while she heaved very deep breaths to control her emotions.

Looking at the large bruise that nearly covered her whole left side, he felt the strong urge to gut the man that was responsible for it coming up again. "Ya can't tell me that this doesn't hurt," Logan told her and gave her a brief look. "It looks pretty bad…" He stroked carefully over it and felt her muscles tense under his touch, while she breathed hard. "Ya don't need to be afraid, Jean," he tried to soothe her and changed his position to have a better access on her. "I'll start now, okay?" While he bent down to take care of her wound, Jean grabbed the sheets hard in a strong fit of panic. Trying to control it somehow, she couldn't stop herself from beginning to quake with fear and soon even began to cry silently. When Logan was done and had sit back down on the edge of the bed, he looked at her sympathetically and pulled her shirt down again. "Try t'sit up," he said in a gentle voice and watched her doing so. "Better?" he asked and Jean nodded weakly before she ran a hand through her wet face. "Do ya want me t'bring ya back to Storm?" Logan asked next but she shook her head and pulled her legs close again. "Why not?"

"She gave me pills…," the redhead mumbled and wrapped her arms around her legs to protect herself.

"Yeah, so that ya can sleep," Logan told her and tried to read her body language, which told him that she was more than done for today. Not knowing what to do with her, he gave the sleeping Julian a brief look. "Do ya wanna sleep here then?" he asked and noticed the look she gave him. "Ya can have the bed, I'll sleep on the ground," he offered, but she looked still unsure of it. "C'mon, ya look tired like hell. Ya really need t'rest." Logan grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid both things on the ground, before he got up to rummage in his drawer. He pulled a shirt and one of his sweatpants out of it. "Here, pull that on. I go and let Storm know that you're here, okay?"

"Yeah," Jean nodded and watched how he laid the clothing onto the bed and left the room afterwards. Taking her time to get changed in the bathroom, she avoided looking into the mirror. Too many things were going on in her head that it was hard for her to form an idea. When she returned to the bedroom, she saw that he had just changed the sheets for her and was about to lie down on the ground. She kept a distance to him while she returned to the bed and pulled her legs close after trying to get comfortable.

"Do ya need anythin'?" Logan asked and tucked her in, but she shook her head and pulled her legs even closer. "'kay. Then try t'sleep and wake me if ya ain't feelin' well, okay?" he added and tried to make himself comfortable on the hard ground after switching off the lights. "Night."

* * *

At night Logan was awoken by unfamiliar noises. First thinking it was Julian, he switched on the lights just to see that it was in fact Jean, who had a nightmare and was begging and fighting in her sleep. He got quickly up and sat down on the bed. Beginning to shake her, he said her names several times and hoped she would wake up. "Jean!" he said once more and shook her harder when she opened her eyes with a shriek. Thinking that he was her enemy she began to fight against him physically.

"No, let me go!" she said while crying aloud and Logan had trouble to get her arms under control.

Finally he managed to pull her against his chest and held her close. "It's okay," he said soothingly, while she still tried to free herself. "You're safe, Jeannie. It's okay…" As he began to rock her slowly back and forth, she began to sob into his chest in despair. "You're safe…," he whispered again and went on until she had finally calmed down. He soon noticed that she had fallen asleep again. Not knowing what else to do, Logan leant back against the head of the bed and kept on stroking over her back sleepily, until he, too, fell asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

When Jean awoke a few hours later and noticed that she was pressed against a body, she began to panic. It took her a moment to realize where she was and how she had ended up on a bed that was definitely not hers or Ororo's. But as soon as she caught his scent she tried to calm her racing heart and told herself over and over again that he had promised not to hurt her. After a moment, Jean leant carefully back against Logan's chest and tried to get comfortable again. But as soon as her eyes caught the sight of the cast on her wrist she began to cry silently. She couldn't help but remember what her boyfriend had done to her and how much it still hurt.

"You awake?" Logan asked sleepily and felt her nodding weakly against his chest. About to ask something else, he felt how something wet kept on dripping onto his arm and figured that she was crying. Not knowing what else he could possibly do, he reached carefully out to stroke over her hair and made her startle. "What are ya afraid of?" he asked. "What does your mind tell ya when someone reaches out to touch ya?"

First not saying anything, Jean bit her lip hard. "That I'll get hurt…," she finally admitted in barely more than a whisper.

"No one here wants to hurt ya, Jeannie," Logan replied in a calm voice. "We want to protect ya." He stroked through her hair again and asked himself if he could ask her what was on his mind just now. "He always hurt ya, didn't he?" After a moment she nodded weakly. "And now you're scared that bein' touched means pain, right?" he went on and received another nod from her. Logan gave Julian a brief look and noticed that the boy was still in a deep slumber. "Then let's work on it," he offered and watched how she sat up to give him a mistrustful look.

"On what?" Jean asked him and brought a distance between them.

"That touchin' and bein' touched doesn't mean pain," Logan explained and saw how her eyes widened. "I ain't talkin' about that!" he quickly said and shook his head. But still he noticed that she wasn't convinced at all. "Look," he sighed. "I touch your hands and go up as far as ya want me to. When ya say stop, it's stop. Ya need to learn it again. If ya realize that bein' close t'someone doesn't automatically mean to get hurt…" Logan sighed again. "Well, I just think it might help ya," he added and held out both hands to her. "Let's try." Unsure of what to do, Jean looked at him for a while before her eyes fell onto his hands. She couldn't prevent her heart from nearly bursting through her chest. The fear of being touched was just too strong and she felt the strong urge to run becoming stronger within her. Finally, she reached out and allowed him to take her hand into his gently. While holding it, Logan concentrated his senses onto her alone.

He was overwhelmed by how nervous and scared she actually was. Nevertheless, he began to slowly stroke over her palm and went up to her wrist. When she began to quiver he looked up and into her eyes. "Say stop when it becomes too much for ya t'handle, 'kay?" Logan reminded her and Jean nodded. Still looking into her face to read her emotions even better, he went on and soon reached her shoulders. He couldn't help but feel worried when she even allowed him to stroke over her cheek, but as soon as he touched her neck Jean back off. "That was actually more than I had expected," Logan said and knew it was true. He had first thought that she would just let him touch her without doing anything against it at all. But allowing him to touch her that far showed him that even if her trust in others was destroyed, she obviously trusted him at least a bit. "Now you," he said and held out his hands to her. "Go as far as ya can."

Jean took his hand after a moment and he watched her the whole time through, while he concentrated on her emotions. He noticed her hesitation of touching his cheek and neck but was surprised that she even went as far as his chest and stopped there. Smiling at her, Logan nodded and met her gaze. "That was actually really good," he said and gave her hand a brief squeeze, as Julian sat up and rubbed his eyes. Logan looked at him when the boy turned his head and looked at them while yawning. He also noticed the look Jean gave the boy. "Do ya wanna hold him?" he asked and began to frown when she first stared at him with big eyes and then began to shake her head. "Why not?" Logan asked her, since he didn't understand her reaction at all. "He's your kid." While backing off, Jean kept on shaking her head and suddenly got out of bed quickly. "Jean, what's wrong?" he asked her in confusion and watched how she still backed off and moved over towards the door.

"No," she said and panicked when she couldn't open the door.

"It's locked," Logan said and went over. "Jean, calm down, okay?" he added since the woman had begun to pull on the doorknob as if she intended to tear it off. Pulling her hands away, he opened the lock and looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong all of a sudden?" he asked her calmly.

"Nothing," she replied, wrapped her arms around herself and backed off until her back hit the wall. "I…I want to go…," Jean added with a nod at the door.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his still tousled hair. "Ya can leave, but tell me at least what's wrong," he begged her. "Why are you so afraid of the boy?" Instead of saying something, she turned and left the room quickly; making him only shaking his head.

"Ah," Julian made to get his attention and Logan gave him a glare. During the night he had almost managed to forget that the boy was there and now it was up to him to care for him again. He let out a frustrated sigh and went over to the bathroom, determined to ignore the child until it was time to eat something. Nevertheless, his plan was destroyed by Julian stumbling over to him when Logan was about to close the door to the bathroom.

"What do ya want?" he grunted and glared at his small copy that stood in front of him and looked back with his big eyes. "I ain't gonna shower with ya, kid, so go back t'bed," Logan growled and shut the door into the child's face, not reckoning with Julian beginning to cry aloud. Determined to ignore him, he was about to enter the shower when the boy's cries changed into high pitched ones and Logan knew that Ororo's full wrath would hit him if she found out about it. Cursing under his breath, he went back to the door and pulled it open. "What?!" he snapped and watched how the boy looked at him sniffing, just to walk past him next. Growling, Logan shut the door again and glared daggers at the boy. "Fine, then stay there and don't move," he grunted and went once more over to the shower. About to close the curtain, he heard another protesting cry and rolled his eyes. "Kid," Logan growled after opening the curtain again. "I swear to God I smash ya t'pieces if ya don't shut up and let me have my shower!"

"Ah!" Julian made sniffing and held up both of his arms, begging to being pulled up.

"Fine!" Logan grunted and undressed the child quickly, before he pulled him under the shower with him. "And now shut up and let go of my legs!"

* * *

"Hank and I both think the same, Charles," Moira said and put the chart away. "She needs to see a psychologist and work with him."

"From what we can tell Jean suffers from two very heavy traumas," Hank went on while the Professor was listening to both of them very attentively. "On the one hand she suffers from the so-called Rape Trauma Syndrome, on the other hand she suffers from a trauma that was caused by the domestic violence she experienced. Both have a great impact on her and she needs help to learn to cope with it."

Nodding, Charles heaved a deep sigh. "Did she say anything up to now?"

"No," Moira shook her head. "At least not really. All I can tell is that the symptoms she shows are typical for both traumas."

"Which symptoms?" he asked.

"She believes it is her fault," Hank replied and the woman next to him nodded. "It often happens that victims believe that they deserved what happened to them. It's the same with Jean. She believes that it is her fault and that she deserved it."

"I called a friend of mine," Moira added. "She is a psychologist and has dealt with many cases similar to Jean's. She said she would be glad to help us and would even come to the school, because Hank and I doubt that Jean would voluntarily leave the mansion."

"Thanks for calling her," the Professor sighed and shook his head. "I really hope she can help her…"

Exchanging a look with Hank, who only nodded, Moira gave the bald man a concerned look next. "There's something else, Charles," she said and the Professor looked up. "Since Jean refused to let me do a scan, I drew some blood and analyzed it."

"What are the results?" the man asked, feeling confused because both mutants in front of him seemed to be very concerned.

"It's something serious and we think that Jean won't be able to deal with it," Hank said. "We need to watch her."

"You think she will try to…," the Professor began and was unable to finish the sentence.

"When she gets to know the result…," Moira said and nodded. "Then yes…"

* * *

In the kitchen Logan shook his head while he watched how Julian was spoiled by everyone around him. He began to ask himself why he had to care for the kid, if this one already had a fan club on his own. Nevertheless, he began to frown after a while. "Where's Jean?" he asked Ororo, but the woman shrugged.

"She said she would come down for breakfast."

"Well, obviously not," he grunted and got up to go and look for the redhead. Checking Ororo's room first, he was surprised that the woman wasn't in it. On the corridor Logan began to sniff and picked easily up on Jean's scent, which led him to his own room. He couldn't help but frown and asked himself why the redhead would be in his room again after she'd wanted to leave it before. "Jean?" he called after entering and furrowed his brows, since the woman wasn't in it. Sniffing when his nose picked up on an odd smell, he froze on the spot and stared at the bathroom door. Not thinking twice, Logan rushed over to the door and pushed it open, just to stare at the ground in shock. "No…," he gasped and knelt down next to the woman, beginning to shake her. "Jean?" he asked aloud and reached out to take two towels. After taking care of her as good as he could, he pulled her up and ran down to the kitchen. "Furball," he said urgently and made Hank, who was just about to pour himself a coffee, look up. "She cut her wrists."

"God, no," the blue man gasped and stared at the two towels that were slowly soaked with blood, before he followed Logan to the next elevator.

**Sorry that it took a bit longer this time. I'll try to update soon! Thanks to all reviewers!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

Sorry that I am not updating so fast anymore, but I have to share the PC with 6 other people while I am in the US and the boys here think they can use it 24/7 to watch stupid videos. : ( I'm already doing my best. LOL And no, I haven't forgotten about Changes. I'm currently on page 15 with a major writer's block. I need to find a way to my pre-written scenes. : (

**Repairing what's lost**

Unable to take his eyes from her pale face, Logan still sat next to Jean's bed in the ICU and stared at her. Too many things were going on within his head at once, but the most important question remained unanswered: Why? He couldn't find any answer to that question and it began to bother him a lot. Was it his fault and shouldn't he have allowed her to go? Was it Ororo's fault because she hadn't watched her as she was supposed to do? Sighing aloud, he ran both hands through his tired face and bent forward a bit. While his elbows supported his weight on his knees, he lowered his head and could only shake it.

"You're still here?" Hank asked when he entered to check on his patient. But if he was honest to himself, he wasn't surprised at all. He'd expected him to be here.

"Why did she do it?" Logan asked and watched him. The look the mutant gave him, even if it was only for less than a second, told him that he knew something. "Ya know why she did it…"

"Yes and I can't tell you," Hank replied and checked on Jean's pulse.

"The hell ya do," Logan said angrily and got up. "I wanna know why she did it!"

"And again, Logan, I can't tell you," the other man said. "And don't be so loud she needs to rest."

"Oh don't give me that shit," Logan snapped.

"Logan, please!" Hank said a bit more demanding and pointed at the door. "If you can't stay quiet, get out!"

Glaring at him, the other mutant walked slowly towards Hank and stopped right in front of him. "Who are ya to throw me out, bub?" he growled in a deep voice but his opposite looked back unimpressed.

"Her doctor," was all Hank replied and held the man's gaze. "Sit down and be quiet or get out and let me do my job."

Only snorting, Logan turned and let himself fall back into the chair but not without continuing to glare at the furry mutant.

* * *

"I still can't believe that…," Ororo sobbed and pulled the confused Julian closer against her chest. "This is my fault… I should have watched her better…"

"It's not, Ororo," Charles tried to soothe her and shook his head. "Moira and Hank warned me about it only minutes before… We still don't know how she found out…"

"Thank God Logan looked for her…," she sniffed and ran a hand through her tearstained face. "If he hadn't…" She shook her head and sobbed again.

"But he has," the Professor replied and looked down, knowing that she was right. He didn't even dare to imagine what would have happened if Logan hadn't gone to look for her.

"He needs a new diaper," Ororo suddenly said and got up with Julian on her arm. "Excuse me."

Only nodding at her, Charles watched her leaving just to see how Hank entered the room next. "How is she?"

"Still unconscious," the man told him. "But I managed to stop the bleeding."

"Do you think she found out?" the bald man asked him after Hank had sat down in front of the desk.

"I don't know…," he replied and shook his head. "All I know is that she needs to be watched around the clock. There's no way that I can guarantee that she won't try it again and when we don't watch her, she might be successful the next time. If Logan hadn't found her, she would have bled to death."

"So what do you suggest?"

Heaving a deep breath while thinking about any further steps, Hank shook his head. "I don't know, Charles. I never dealt with a case like this before," he said honestly. "But I suggest that always one of us is with her. We have to make sure that she doesn't try to commit suicide again. Moira and I will also talk to her about her condition. Since Jean is a doctor she knows about the opportunities she has in her case. And of course we will talk with her about her need to see a psychologist."

Nodding in agreement, the Professor leant back in his wheelchair. "What do we do if she refuses to work with a psychologist?"

"I don't know," Hank replied and shook his head. "I really don't know…"

"Who's with Jean now?" Charles asked when his opposite got up.

"Logan's with her."

"That's good," the bald man nodded. "Then we can be sure that she's watched. He won't leave her side."

Turning around at the door, Hank gave him a look that spoke volumes. "Are you sure, Charles?" he asked him in a rather chilly voice. "He did it before, remember?"

* * *

After having fallen asleep, Logan opened his eyes drowsily and, after seeing that Jean was still sleeping, looked at the tray next to him. He was convinced that either Ororo or Marie had brought it and reached out to grab one of the sandwiches. While eating it he kept his eyes on the woman in the bed and asked himself again why she would go so far as to kill herself. He guessed that she must have gotten or seen any test results that had upset and depressed her so much that she would go so far. He only asked himself why she had chosen his room. She must have known that he would pick up on the scent of blood, especially if it was mixed with her scent. Logan emptied one of the two water bottles after swallowing the last bits of the sandwich, before he got up to throw the empty bottle away. It was then that he heard her uttering a sob. "Hey," he said in a calm voice and sat down on the edge of the bed to look at her. "God, girl, why did ya do that?" Logan asked but all he received as an answer was another loud sob from her. Not knowing what to do, he carefully took one of her hands into his and used the other to stroke up and down her arm. He didn't reckon with her suddenly holding onto him as if her life depended on it. All he knew was that if she did it despite her fear of being touched, something big must have happened. Logan took her face carefully into his hands as not to startle her and studied her face. "What happened, Jeannie?" he asked her and stroked over her cheeks, but she only shook her head. "Are ya seriously sick?" he asked since he feared that the most. "What is it then?" he asked after she'd shaken her head again. "Ya can tell me," he added and looked into her eyes again.

"I…," Jean began but shook her head and lowered her head while her body shook due to her strong sobs. "He…"

"You what?" he asked in a calm voice and gave the bandages on her wrists a worried look.

"I'm pregnant…," he heard her mumbling during her sobs and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Sighing, Logan stroked over her back before he made her look at him. "But that's no reason t'kill yourself, Jean," he said and saw the despair in her eyes. "We'll help ya…"

"I don't want the child of a rapist," she suddenly hissed and gave him a look as if he was out of his mind.

"But still ya don't have t'kill yourself," he said once more and shook his head. "There're other ways."

Heaving a deep breath Jean ran a hand through her face and shook her head. "I can't do this…," she mumbled and lowered her head, but looked up when she felt him touching her cheek.

"I'll help ya," Logan promised and could tell that she was able to read in his eyes what he felt at the moment, as much as he was able to read it in hers. Breaking eye contact he nodded at her bandages. "Want me to heal them?" he asked and saw her giving a weak nod after a moment. He got carefully rid of the bandages and looked at the deep cuts that slowly began to bleed again. Only shaking his head he began to lick on the wounds until they had disappeared. "I hope ya know that ya scared the shit outta me," Logan said after he'd let go of her hands. "Why did ya do it in my room?"

"I don't know," Jean replied barely audible and lay back down to pull her legs close. She just stared at the tray on the bedside table without really seeing it.

"Do ya want t'eat or drink something'?" he asked but she shook her head. "Do ya want me t'stay?" Looking at him for a moment, the redhead looked away again but nodded. "'kay," Logan said and tried to get comfortable in the chair again. "Then try t'sleep and we'll deal with everythin' later, okay?"

"Yeah," she replied and closed her eyes again.

Determined not to move until she told him so, he crossed his arms again and watched over her; hoping that there was a way to help her.

**Well, we have 35 minutes past ****midnight**** and I just finished this chapter after uploading the previous one. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please review!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

A few days after the incident, Jean was allowed to leave the ICU and was advised to stick at least to one other person. One morning she sat with the others in the kitchen for breakfast and stared at her plate as if she was unsure of eating what was on it or not. Her mind was still occupied with other things and so she not even noticed that Logan had sat down next to her. When she did notice it, she was so surprised that she startled and accidentally hit his plate. With widened eyes she stared at the food that was now on his jeans and began to pant while looking up and into his questioning eyes. In an instant Jean had turned around and grabbed a towel, which she used to clean the mess she had caused. "I'm sorry. It was my fault," she said over and over again.

"Jean," Logan said for at least the third time and exchanged a lot with Ororo, Hank and the others who seemed to be as puzzled as he was. "Jean," he tried again and finally grabbed her wrist to make her stop.

"No!" Jean said and instantly covered her face with her free hand. "I'm really sorry…," she added in panic and he noticed that she was crying again.

Sighing, Logan looked at her. "Jean…," he said once more and got up, pulling her with him, since she still didn't react to him and was watched by the others.

"Please don't it," they heard Jean begging and exchanged a confused look with each other. "I know it's been my fault."

Upstairs, Logan dragged her into her room and closed the door behind him, before he made her sit down on her bed. The whole time through she had kept on begging and crying and if he was honest to himself, he had no idea what she meant with it. All he wanted for her was to calm down and allow him to tell her that he didn't care about his jeans looking like one big breakfast mess. Looking down on her, Logan crossed his arms and waited for Jean to get her heavy sobs under control again. He knew it was useless to talk to her if she was such a mess. "Jean…," he nevertheless tried once more and made her at least look up.

"Please don't do it," the redhead sobbed and gave him a pleading look while she was shaking all over. "I don't want it…"

Still not knowing what she was talking about he made a step forward and stopped in front of her. About to ask her, Logan watched how she still gave him the same pleading look, before she suddenly lowered her head crying as if she'd been defeated. He suddenly felt how her hands touched his belt and noticed that she was about to open it. "Hey," he said and grabbed both arms quickly, which made her startle again. "What are ya doin' now?!" Logan asked in complete confusion and noticed her widened eyes. Since he didn't want her to be scared of him again, he let go of her arms and just looked at her. But suddenly it hit him and now it was he that stared at her in shock. "Is that what ya had t'do for him?!" he asked her in disbelief and that she looked away was answer enough for him. Only shaking his head, Logan ran a hand through his face and looked at her again. He then walked over to his drawer and pulled a new shirt and pants out of it. "Your clothes are dirty," he said in a calm voice and laid both things onto the bed next to her. "Can ya change alone or do ya want me t'get 'Ro so that she can help ya?"

Jean didn't reply and looked back at him in confusion. "So you…," she began and shook her head. "So you don't want me to…"

Logan shook his head and knelt down in front of her to carefully take her face into his hands and stroked over her cheeks. But even if she looked at him without fear in her eyes, he had no idea of what to tell her. "Look," he began and looked for the right words. "What this man did t'ya was wrong. Ya ain't no slave and have t'pay with your body. This ain't right, okay?" Still holding her gaze, he shook his head and looked down. "God, Jeannie, what did this bastard do t'ya?" he mumbled full of hatred and clenched one fist hard. Hearing how she sobbed, Logan pulled her gently down; ignoring that she fought against his touch for a second. He felt how she slowly began to rest in his light embrace and kept on stroking over her hair and back, while she cried into his chest. After a moment he let go of her and wiped her tears away. "What about the baby?" he asked and received a shrug from her. "If ya really don't want it, Jean," he went on and stroked over her cheek. "Then ya need t'do somethin' about it as long as it's still possible."

"I know," Jean mumbled and leant back a bit to rub over her arm.

"C'mon, get dressed," Logan said, got up to leave the room and get changed, too. By now the small of eggs and ham on his jeans was a bit too disturbing for his senses.

"Where are you going?" he heard her asking in barely more than a whisper.

"I go and get changed," he replied and stopped at the door to open it.

"No," Jean said and made him stop once more.

Logan cocked an eyebrow at her when he noticed the look on her face. "I'll be right back, Jean," he assured her but she shook her head. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his nose. "Fine, then get your things and come with me, okay?"

Doing so Jean followed him down the corridor and towards his room. The whole time through she made sure that no one was following her and still held her clothes close to her chest after they had reached his room.

"Ya can change in the bathroom," he said and nodded at the door. "Take a shower if ya want." Waiting for her to leave first, he quickly changed his clothes and tidied up a bit before he sat down on the edge of the bed. It didn't take long for Jean to come back. "Just throw the dirty stuff on the pile," Logan told her and waited for her to do so. "C'mere," he said next and beckoned her to come over to him. Doing it, she kept a distance to him when she sat down. "Look," he began and turned a bit so that he was facing her. "Chuck and the Furball want ya t'do a therapy."

"I don't need one," Jean replied and shook her head while she stared at the ground.

"Yes, ya do," he gave back. "Ya can't keep on livin' like a shadow of your old self and keep everythin' buried within ya. Ya need t'talk, Jean."

The redhead turned her head and looked at him for a moment. She could clearly see the concern for her in his eyes. "Can't you do it?" Jean asked him barely audible but he shook his head.

"I ain't no therapist, Jean," Logan replied. "I can't do it."

Looking down in disappointment, she swallowed hard. "You said you'll help me…"

"And I will," he assured her. "I'll do anythin' t'help ya, but ya really need t'work with someone who knows his job and this ain't me." She shook her head and he sighed in frustration. "Not even when I come with ya?" he offered.

"No," Jean replied determined and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Fine," he said and got up. "Then we need t'tell them about it. Ya comin'?"

"I want to stay here," she said and furrowed her brows when he shook his head this time.

"Ya ain't stayin' alone," Logan replied and took her hand to pull her up. "Ya heard what the Furball said. One of us stays with ya t'make sure ya ain't gonna pull a stunt like the one in my bathroom again."

Hearing it, Jean looked down and felt ashamed. She then noticed that he was still holding her hand while he led her downstairs to the Professor's office. After a knock they entered and she gave Hank and Moira, who said on the sofa, a brief look before she moved closer to Logan. "What can I do for you, Logan?" Charles asked and looked at his two visitors curiously.

"She doesn't want t'do a therapy," he told them matter-of-factly and heard Hank sighing.

"Jean, you need to do one," the furry mutant said but the redhead shook her head.

"It's only for your own good," Moira added.

"She wants me t'do it," Logan went on and ignored that all eyes turned to him. "But I already told her that I can't do it."

"Jean," Charles said and the woman gave him an insecure look. "It is important for your health that you work with someone who knows his job. Moira called a friend of hers who is a specialist on her field and she even said that she would come to the school to see you. Please talk to her at least once."

"No," Jean replied and Logan felt how she strengthened the grip on his hand.

"Once, Jean," the bald man said once more. "Only one single time."

Seeing how the woman next to him shook her head again, Logan sighed and pulled her aside a bit. He didn't notice that Hank was watching him closely. "Look," he whispered and touched her cheek to make her look up, while he still held her hand. "I'll stay with ya while that woman's here, okay? Try t'talk with her and if ya don't want it, then we'll leave. But at leat try it, will ya?" He picked up on the fear within her than suddenly became rapidly stronger and it didn't take long before she bit her lip hard. Seeing how she began to cry silently in despair, Logan reached out to wipe the tears away and stroked over her cheek. "Okay?" he mumbled and waited for her answer. He felt relieved when she nodded weakly. "When can that woman come?" he asked the others.

"She said as soon as we need her," Moira told him with a shrug. "She can be here tomorrow if you want."

"Okay," he nodded and looked at Jean. "Tell them."

"Tell us what?" Hank asked and looked to and fro between.

Knowing what Logan had hinted at, Jean heaved a deep breath and gave him an insecure look. "I…I don't want it," she told them and Logan cocked an eyebrow at Hank when this one heaved a deep breath.

"You know what I told you, Jean. This will only add another trauma to your condition," the mutant explained. "I think having an abortion in your already fragile mental state…"

"It will only make it worse," Moira replied.

"Hold on a sec," Logan said and stepped a bit forward. "Do ya want her t'have that baby?!"

"She can give it away after birth," Moira suggested. "But you have to understand that an abortion is a trauma for a woman. And she already suffers from two. Hank and I both believe that it will make it only worse."

Looking at Jean and seeing that she was in despair, he glared at the two mutants on the sofa. "Don't ya think it's much worse if she's to carry a kid that she doesn't want to for 9 months?"

"Logan," Charles tried to intervene but the mutant only glared at him.

"You are not the doctor here, Logan," Hank warned him.

"No, but she told me that she doesn't want t'have that kid and it's her fuckin' decision," Logan snapped. "Why else do ya think she tried t'kill herself. Do ya want this t'happen again?!"

"No," Hank sighed and looked at Jean. "Are you sure?" he asked her and still didn't feel really convinced when she nodded. "You know what this will do to you, Jean."

"I know," she replied in barely more than a whisper.

Hank and Moira exchanged a looked with each other again that spoke volumes. Both didn't feel well with that decision. "Fine, then bring her downstairs. We'll be there in a second," he told Logan, who only nodded and led the redhead out of the room. "I don't feel well with it, Charles."

"It's her decision, Hank," the Professor replied.

"Yes, but who says that she is in any state to make decisions on her own?" Moira asked him.

"I doubt Logan had told her to have an abortion, Moira," he said and shook his head.

"Did you watch them?" Hank suddenly asked and Charles nodded. "I can't believe she allows him to touch her. She didn't even startle when he did it."

"She trusts him obviously," the Professor replied. "Maybe Logan can convince her to work with your friend, Moira. At least he had managed to talk her into seeing her at least one."

Getting up, the woman nodded. "Better hope that her condition will not get worse…," she said and left the room followed by Hank.

* * *

About an hour later both looked down on Jean, who lay on the table in the infirmary and seemed to be scared to death. "You still have a choice here," Moira told her.

"I don't want it," the redhead said in a tearstained voice.

"Are you really sure?" Hank asked and received a nod from her.

Watching how they began to prepare her for the operation, Jean felt how the feeling of fear began to become unbearable for her. "Where's Logan?" she asked and began to quiver when tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He's waiting outside," Moira told her. "We'll anesthetize you. You won't feel anything and he'll be there when you wake up, okay?" she asked waited for a nod before she began to work. "Count from ten backwards, please." She listened to Jean and gave Hank a nod after she was convinced that the woman was asleep.

**Okay, I did the beta (hopefully a successful one LOL) on the chapters 8-10 and I am still open for any suggestions or wishes from your side. ; ) Just let me know!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

Feeling dizzy and more than tired, Jean opened her eyes and blinked against the bright light. It took her a while to realize where she was and how she had ended up here. Her hand wandered up to her stomach and she closed her eyes while biting her lip hard. After heaving a very deep breath she began to realize how bad she actually felt.

"Need t'throw up?"

Jean looked aside and noticed for the first time that Logan was really sitting next to her bed, as Moira had told her and looked at her. She gave him a brief look through her blurred vision and looked away again. Heaving deep breaths, she tried to get her emotions under control again that began to rage within her. She felt guilty for doing something she'd always believed she could never do. And she knew that what had been done couldn't been reversed. Thinking about it and feeling the pain within her, the redhead began to sob and felt how he took her hand into his.

"Are ya in pain?" Logan asked her concerned and got up to push a button that, as he hoped, would make Hank and Moira run to the ICU. While he waited and held her hand, he looked at the picture of misery in the bed and thought about what to do. "Does it hurt?" he asked her again and saw how she gave a weak nod. He couldn't react so fast and hand her the bucket next to the bed, as she suddenly turned to throw up.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked and entered the room followed by Moira.

"She said she's in pain," Logan said and held Jean's hair back, while the woman was still coughing. "Done?" he asked when she leant back and waited for a nod before he handed her a glass of water. He then watched how Moira did a quick scan and kept on holding the redhead's hand, while this one had her eyes closed and heaved very deep breath.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" Hank asked after checking the pulse and received a nod from her. "It's the reaction to the anesthesia. A lot of people have trouble coping with it," he said and exchanged a brief look with Logan. "You only need to rest, Jean. The feeling will go away soon."

"She has no internal bleeding," Moira confirmed and switched off the scanner again. "I'll give you a higher dose of the painkillers, Jean. If it still hurts in two hours, then let us know. You'll stay with her?"

"Sure," Logan said and sat back down. He waited for the two doctors to leave again, before he gave the redhead a worried look. "You'll be fine without them?"

"Yeah," Jean nodded. She tried to get comfortable and ignore the pain and dizziness.

"Try t'sleep," he said in a calm voice and stroked over her palm. "Ya really need it." Only receiving another nod, he watched how she closed her eyes again and could tell that she was asleep soon. He knew the painkillers had probably done their job and leant back in his uncomfortable chair again.

* * *

A few days later, after Jean was allowed to leave the ICU, Logan was roaming the mansion and did his casual check-up when he couldn't sleep. As usual some students were still talking about their casual gossip in their rooms and he could only shake his head. He knew one particular girl was responsible for at least half of it. While his hands rubbed his knuckled unconsciously, he asked himself if a particular redhead was fine with Ororo and hoped that Julian was still asleep in his room. If he didn't want something than it was to be forced to run from one part of the mansion to the other again, because his son had woken up in the middle of the night and had found out that he was alone in the room. His run back to his room had again resulted in another annoying night for him.

When Logan walked past the rec-room he stopped in surprise and went inside. "Hey…," he said and came slowly closer. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Can't sleep," Jean replied and pulled her legs closer when he sat down next to her.

"Ya know that you're not allowed t'be alone," he reminded her and gave her a worried look.

"I won't do it again," she mumbled and wrapped her arms around herself while she stared at the table and chewed on her lip.

"'Ro will be worried if you're not in her room," Logan said after a moment. "And ya look tired like hell. Ya need t'sleep." He watched how she nodded before he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are ya cold?"

Looking at him with furrowed brows, Jean shook her head. "No."

"You're shakin', Jean," he said in a concerned voice and reached carefully out to touch her cheeks and forehead. "What's wrong?" Logan asked and sighed when she gave a shrug only. Not knowing what he could do, he got up and reached out for her hand. "C'mon, ya can sleep in my room." Waiting for her to take it, he got confused when she suddenly began to sob. Thinking that he had done something wrong, he kept his distance to her. "What's wrong now?" he asked and saw how she shook her head before she buried it into her hands. Only staring at her, Logan sighed and sat back down. "Jean, why are ya cryin'?" he asked in a gentle voice and gave her a worried look from aside. "Did I do or say somethin' wrong?"

"No," Jean sobbed and buried her hands in her hair.

"Then what is it?" he asked in confusion and still kept his eyes on her. "Why are ya cryin'?"

"I don't know!" she snapped and made him cock an eyebrow at her. Realizing what she had done, Jean's eyes grew wide and she began to pant. "I…I'm sorry," she stuttered and startled when Logan moved. "No…," she quickly said and covered her head.

"Jean," he said as calm as possible and touched her shoulder. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. C'mon, let's put ya t'bed." Taking her hand he gave her a gentle nudge. "C'mon," Logan said once more and noticed her surprised look. Nevertheless, she allowed him to lead her upstairs, but stood rather helplessly in his room. "Ya can have the bed," he offered and pulled a pillow and blanket to the ground. He began to cock an eyebrow at her since the redhead didn't move. "What's wrong now?"

Sighing, Jean shook her head and ran a hand through her face. "I don't know…," she replied in barely more than a whisper and looked up when he came closer.

"Ya scared because of tomorrow?" he asked and watched her lowering her head. "That woman only wants t'help ya. And I told ya I ain't leavin' ya side." Logan laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her another gentle nudge. "Go t'bed." He waited for her to do so before he gave Julian a brief look and switched off the lights.

Even if he tried it, he still couldn't find any sleep. In the end Logan got up to look out of the window and heaved a deep breath. It hadn't happened in days that he couldn't find any sleep at all. Usually he at least slept for a few hours, even if his sleep wasn't really what others would call _sleep_. Tired as he was, he ran a hand through his face and looked aside where the bed of his son was. Noticing that the boy had obviously moved a lot, Logan knelt down to get the blanket from the ground and tucked him back in. It was then that he noticed the change in Jean's former calm breathing. He remained at the window a bit longer in case she would calm down again, but figured that it only got worse. Soon she began to move a lot and he heard her mumbling something. He walked back over to the bed and switched on the light again, just to see that the redhead was crying again. Looking at her for a moment, Logan finally reached out and woke her up. Sitting up with a shriek, Jean panted heavily and he figured that she was caught in some kind of panic attack. "Jean, it's okay," he said and quickly grabbed her hands when she began to fight against him. "Calm down." Holding her steady, he waited for her breathing to calm down and let go of her again. "Ya alright?" he asked her worriedly.

Looking at him through a blurred vision, Jean rand both hands through her face and shook her head. "No…"

Sighing, Logan moved a bit closer and looked at her. "Wanna talk?" he offered but she shook her head. "Ya need t'talk about it, Jean. Ya have those nightmares every night." He noticed her look. "I can hear ya through the walls. Ya should know that. What was that dream about?"

Sniffing, she pulled her legs close and hugged them. "I can't…," Jean told him and shook her head.

"Ya can. Was it about him hurtin' ya?" Logan asked and watched how she lay back down. But she shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "Not about him or ya not gonna tell me?"

"Logan, please," she begged and buried her hands in her hair, before she pulled her legs even closer. "I can't…" Accepting it, he nodded and was about to lay back down, when she grabbed his hand. "Don't go."

"I don't leave," he assured her. "I'm right next t'ya."

"I'm scared," Jean whispered and sent even more tears down her cheeks when she blinked.

"He ain't here, Jean," Logan said and shook her head. "You're save here, he can't hurt ya anymore." Pulling his hand away and reaching out to switch off the lights again, he saw her shaking her head and giving him a pleading look. "What do ya want me t'do, Jean?" he asked and shook his head in confusion.

"Stay here," she said and saw how he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I am here," he replied. "I'm right next t'ya and I won't go away." Looking into her eyes, her fear became too obvious to him. Still he didn't know what to do. "What do ya want me t'do?" Logan finally asked and watched how she moved over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Stay here…," Jean begged.

Holding her gaze for a moment, he shook his head. "That ain't a good idea, Jean," he said and heard her sniffing. "Look, you're scared of bein' touched. What if I accidentally touch ya? I don't want ya t'freak out again and bein' scared of me."

"I'm scared," she said again in a half sob and he rubbed the back of his neck to find a solution.

Finally, he tucked her in and lay down on the sheets as far away from her as he could. Reaching out her took her hand into his and switched off the lights with the other one. "Now sleep," Logan said and heard her heaving a deep breath. But even if he tried, he didn't find any sleep that night.

* * *

"Hello, Jean," a brunette woman, who was in her mid forties, said and entered the room with a bright smile. "I am Allyson. It's nice to meet you," she went on and held out her hand to Jean, who sat on a sofa in the Professor's office and had her legs pulled close. Only looking at the hand, she reluctantly took it for a brief moment and hugged her legs again. Allyson gave Logan, who sat on the other side of the sofa a brief look and sat down in the chair opposite of them. "How are you doing, Jean?" Receiving a shrug, she nodded and took a book and pen out of her bag. "Why don't we start by you telling me who that man is?" she asked and waited.

Looking up to give her a mistrustful look, Jean looked down her hands again that were wrapped around her legs. "Logan," she mumbled and the woman nodded, while he gave the redhead a worried look.

"Who is Logan, Jean?" Allyson asked and looked up from her book once more.

"A friend," Jean said through clenched teeth and now Logan began to cock a surprised eyebrow at her.

"A good friend of yours?" the brunette asked and the redhead nodded while her face was tensed. Writing it down, the woman exchanged a brief look with Logan and gave him a disapproving look. To her he rather appeared to be the culprit, who now wanted to make sure that his girlfriend didn't say anything against him. "Sir," she said as politely as possible and earned a cocked eyebrow from Logan. "I've to ask you to leave. I need to speak with Jean alone and she obviously feels uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I wonder why," he grunted and knew that his first impression of the woman had been correct. He couldn't stand her even if he wanted to.

"Sir?" Allyson asked again and nodded at the door.

"Jean asked me t'stay, so I'll stay," he replied nonchalantly and leant back in the sofa. "If she wants me t'leave, I'll leave."

The brunette gave him a scornful look and turned her attention back to her patient. "Jean, it would be really helpful if the two of us could talk alone," she said with an encouraging smile that faded when the redhead shook her head. "You know, I am here to help you. But in order to do so I need you to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Jean."

Sighing, Logan ran a hand over his forehead and looked at the woman next to him. He could easily tell that they could sit here until Christmas and she wouldn't say one word to that woman. And he knew why. Jean didn't trust her and the woman's behavior did everything to make the impression she had on him, and probably Jean, too, even more negative. "Wanna go?" he therefore asked the redhead and the woman nodded. "Then c'mon," he said and got up to take her hand. Entwining hers with his, Jean got up and followed him to the door.

"Excuse me?" Allyson said and got up too. "But this won't solve her problems. It is obvious that Jean needs help and leaving now…"

"She doesn't need your help," Logan grunted. "She won't talk t'ya."

"I think that's for Jean to decide, sir," the brunette gave back, obviously angered. "And the influence you have on her…"

"Influence?!" he cut her off and cocked an eyebrow. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"Well, she obviously doesn't want to talk because of you," Allyson said and put her book and pen away. "Who are you anyway?"

"As she said…," Logan growled. "Her friend."

"To me, sir," Allyson said and crossed her arms. "…you rather seem to be the man who did this to her."

"Excuse me?!" he asked and gave her a look in disbelief.

"I want to leave," Jean said before he could say something else. Only nodding, Logan opened the door and led her out of the office.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked them in surprise, since he had waited with Moira and the Professor on the outside and was confused that the session was already over.

"First, she doesn't want t'talk to her," Logan grunted and just walked past them. "And second," he added with a glare at Allyson, who had just come out of the office. "I don't let a hooker like her accuse me of bein' a rapist."

"What?" Moira asked and looked at her friend. When she looked back, Logan and Jean were already ascending the stairs. "What has gotten into you to accuse him of being a rapist?!"

"Well, she's obviously influenced by him," Allyson defended herself. "So I thought that…"

"Logan helps Jean," Hank snarled. "He would never do the things to her or any other woman Jean's ex boyfriend had done."

"Whatever," the brunette sighed. "If she refuses to talk…then I can't help her." She checked her watch. "I'll be in my office. Call me if Jean changes her mind."

"Yes," Moira nodded and shook her head after the woman was gone. "I can't believe it. How can she think about Logan like that?"

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that we still have the same problem," Hank sighed. "Jean needs to talk. She needs help."

"Do you know if she has talked to Logan about it?" the Professor asked, but they shook their heads. "Maybe she has and he can tell us more about what happened. We can then call Allyson again and ask her how to proceed from there. But it is useless to try and make Jean talk if she doesn't want to."

Nodding her agreement, Moira ran a hand through her long hair. "Has she eaten her breakfast today?"

"No, at least I haven't seen her eating it," Hank said and followed her down the corridor. "Why are you asking?"

"Because she hasn't eaten, as far as I can tell, the whole day through yesterday," the woman said. "I go and ask Logan," she added when she had reached the staircase. "I'll ask him about the others things, too, and let you know, okay?" Nodding at her, Hank watched how she ascended the stairs, while he made his way to the lab.

**This was the longest chapter so far. I hadn't had the change to do the beta, yet, but I will do it soon. Thanks to the reviewers!! **


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: _Sorry that it took me a while to update this one. I've been busy with babysitting the 2 year old granchild of my friend here (God, can this child keep someone busy...) and had a writer's block. I just came up with this chapter. Thanks to Descena for her suggestions!!!

**Alos non-members can review. Please do that!! It is always frustrating to see that so many of you read, but only few of you take their time to review. I really appreciate your opinions!!!**

**Reparing what's lost**

A few days had passed and Logan awoke one morning just to find something sitting on his lap and staring at him. "Jeez, kid!" he cursed and glared at Julian, who had obviously chosen that his father's hip was the best place to spend the morning on. While the man still tried to find out how the child had made it from the small bed next to his larger one to his own, it knocked on the door. "Perfect...," Logan grunted and shoved the child off of him. His mood got even worse when Ororo chose to just enter without asking for his agreement first. 'Can ya just wait?!" he snapped and pulled the sheets over his nude form.

"Do you even know how late it is?" she asked incredulously and went over to the window to pull the curtains aside. "It's almost 3 p.m. and Julian hasn't had anything to eat up to now. What kind of father are you, Logan?!"

"A tired one," he grunted and rolled his eyes. "If you're so smart and knew about it, then why didn't ya come to get him, eh?"

With a loud groan the woman stopped next to the bed and gave him a look that spoke volumes. "Because..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved off in annoyance. "Coz he's my kid and my responsibility and it was my own stupidity that I'm stuck with that thing. Got it!" Still tired he rolled onto his belly and buried his face in the pillow.

"Would you get up?!" Ororo asked louder and pulled on the sheets. Surprised that his father quickly grabbed them, Julian crawled to the end of the bed and decided this place was way better to watch the two adults. "Get up, Logan!" she said more demandingly and pulled harder.

"Ya don't wanna do that," Logan warned and held the sheets as close as possible.

Not knowing what he meant, Ororo gave him a confused look. "Why?" she asked. "Because the Big Bad Wolverine comes to eat me then? As long as you get up..." She stopped when he pointed to something on the ground and lowered her eyes just to blush. "Oh...," she made when she noticed that his clothes, and this meant all of them, laid on the floor next to the bed. "Anyway...," she went on and tilted her head a bit but he growled and quickly pulled the sheets closer. "Your son needs food! See you later!" Ororo walked over to the door and stopped again. "Did you know by the way that I can also summon rain within the mansion?"

"So?!" Logan asked while sitting up and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Just a thought...," she smiled evilly and turned. Her eyes flashed white for less than a second and Logan yelped, just to jump out of bed and rub his butt next.

"Bitch!" he called after her and glared daggers at the closed door. He gave the small black hole in his sheets a growl and wished he could throw the tiny lightning bolt back at her. He would make sure that she was electrocuted. "What are ya lookin' at?!" he snapped at the boy on the bed and threw the sheets aside to walk over to the shower. Now his morning had been ruined and nothing could repair it again. He was grumpy, angry and not in any mood to care for the small boy, who quickly got up and stumbled over to the door that was shut into his face. Leaning into it, Julian used his hands to slam them against the wood. Since he didn't get any reaction to it he did what he was best in and began to cry as loud as he could. While he did it he let himself fall to the ground and looked at the door through a blurred vision. Nevertheless, it took a while before the door opened again and an even more grumpy Logan came out with a towel around his hip and another one drying his hair. "Done?" he asked the boy on the ground and walked past him to get dressed. While he had one eyebrow cocked and glared at the crying boy in the ground who threw a real tantrum by now, he picked up his jeans and shirt and pulled both things on. Not caring that his hair was a mess than ever, he walked over to Julian next and just picked him up. Logan had to close his eyes nearly on the whole way to the kitchen. The siren next to his sensitive ears didn't only hurt his eyes, it annoyed him even more. "Think I might get lucky on Ebay?" he asked his son when he entered the kitchen.

"Lucky for what?" Ororo asked him knowingly and ignored that the man rolled his eyes. Of course he had to run into the whole staff at once. "You are not going to sell him on Ebay, Logan! Don't even dare!"

"I doubt someone would buy that thing," he grunted and put Julian to the ground, ignoring the fact that the boy was still crying. Before he had even the chance to pour himself some coffee, something clung to his leg and held it in a strong grip. "What?!" he asked annoyed and looked down.

"Be nice!" Ororo warned him. "He wants you to pick him up."

"But I don't," Logan snapped and moved over to the coffee machine with the boy attached to his leg.

"See?" he heard the woman saying. "That's what I meant!"

"Logan...," Hank said next and heard the man heaving a deep breath. Logan knew he was in for another lecture that he couldn't care less about. "I don't have to tell you that a child needs the love of his parent, do I?"

"Love?!" Ororo laughed and shook her head before she gave at Logan again. "He would be capable of selling him!"

"Yeah, I would!" Logan agreed. "Wanna have him?"

Before Ororo could reply she saw how his eyes switched to the door and turned around. Jean had entered and gave all of them a brief look. "Hey," the woman smiled at her. "I already thought you'd stay in bed."

"No," the redhead said and gave Julian a look before she met Logan's gaze.

This one could tell what she was thinking and put his cup aside to pull the boy up. "Satisfied?" he asked him and thought his small copy would strangle him when he wrapped his tiny arms around is neck to sniff into his chest. "You are such a cry baby..."

"He's not even 2 years old, Logan!" Ororo snapped and walked around the counter to grabn something he couldn't see. "I've something for you by the way!"

"A way to sell him?" he asked and earned another look.

"No, something useful!" she gave back and handed him something in a plastic bag.

Heaving a deep breath, Logan used his free hand to get out of the bag whatever was in it. As soon as he had seen and read the front page, he cocked an eyebrow at the woman. "_How to become a good daddy - A guide to fatherhood_?!" he read and gave her a look as if the woman was out of her mind. Of course Jubilee and her gang giggled while Hank hid his amused smile behind his coffee mug, Ororo crossed her arms and looked at him completely serious and Jean stared at the ground an bit her lip. "You're kiddin', right?"

"No, I'm not!' the weather goddess said and took the bag from him. "And don't even dare to throw the book away, Logan! I warn you!" she added and moved over to the door.

"Why?" he asked her sarcastically and dropped the book onto the counter. "Will my butt be hit by one of your tiny lightnin' bolts again, then?" He chuckled and shook his head. "I ain't gonna read this crap!"

"You will read it!" she gave back and looked into his face that told her he was full in his arrogant mode again. "And don't give me that look, mister! This is your baby and you will take care of it! And now move over to the fridge and make him something to eat. He must be starving by now!" Even angrier than before she turned and left the kitchen. The others could swear that the temperatures on the outside had dropped significantly.

"Jean...," Hank said to change the subject and the woman looked up while Logan had begun to rummage in the fridge. "Allyson called and asked if you want to make another appointment with her."

"No," the redhead replied and looked away again.

"She is sorry for how things have turned out the last time," Moira told her. "She would like to try it again."

"I said no!" Jean said more demandingly and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Can he eat this crap?" Logan asked and held up something that seemed to be undefinable for the others.

"You can't give him that!" Moira cried. "His food is on the left."

"Those tiny cupt-hings?" he asked and grabbed one just to cock an eyebrow at it. "That's enough?!"

Sighing, Hank shook his head and buried it into his hands while the girls giggled again. "God, Logan... Read this book...," he said and watched how the man opened one of the small pots. He waited a while and exactly what he had thought happened. "You have to heat it!" he said and earned a glare. "God, Logan... What have you given the boy in the past days?"

Shrugging, the man dropped the pot in the microwave and waited. "Things that I've found in the fridge... Why?"

Exchanging a look with Hank, Moira turned back to Logan. "_What_ kind of things?"

"I don't know," the man grunted annoyed. "Stuff that had been there..."

"Stuff like Jubilee's candy?!" Hank asked knowingly and let out a groan when the man shrugged. "Do you want to poison him?!"

"Why? Would that work?!" Logan asked and looked to and fro between the two fuming doctors. Thankfully, the microwave stopped and he could get the food out of it. "Gotta go," he said quickly and made his way out of the kitchen before someone else could stop him.

* * *

While Logan was on his way to his room again Jean walked through the corridors of the first floor and heard a phone ringing somewhere. Not caring about it she heard a girl answering it and was surprised to see that Amber looked around a corner. "Ms. Grey?" she asked and made the redhead look up in surprise. "It's for you."

"For me?" Jean asked and received a nod, before the girl handed her the receiver and ran down the corridor to her friends again. Feeling how her heart began to beat strongly, the redhead asked herself if this Allyson woman would ever give up. She didn't want to talk to her and thought she had made this clear. Nervously, she raised the receiver and looked at the ground. "Yes...?" she asked carefully and suddenly began to feel cold. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby," a voice replied that was definitely not Allyson's and Jean's eyes widened in shock. "Thought I wouldn't find ya, did ya?"

While her heart had begun to race Jean was heaving deep breaths and turned around in a fit of panic. "H...how did you find me?" she asked in a shaky voice and suddenly felt being watched. The fear of him being close by had kicked in again and she only wanted to run.

Richard gave a low laugh. "I told ya, ya not gonna leave me, bitch!" he hissed in a threatening voice. "I"ll get ya, baby. And then..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Jean had thrown the receiver away and stared at it in shock. She felt once more how fear began to take over and control her. She knew that it couldn't have been that easy. He would get her, he always had. Not knowing what else she could do, she began to run...

**So, I hope this chapter was okay. Please let me know!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

After feeding Julian and finally managing to stop the boy from clinging to him, Logan now sat on his bed and watched him sleeping next to him. He really began to ask himself which higher being was so pissed off at him that he was stuck with that kid. He never wanted kids, he didn't even like them and he especially couldn't imagine taking care of the child next to him for years. "Damn it…," he cursed and looked at his bedside table. But it only helped to worsen his mood. On it laid the book Ororo had bought and he instantly narrowed his eyes. He began to ask himself if it hadn't been a mistake to come back. Of course he had missed what he had begun to call a home, but right now he wished he was in his cabin in Canada; far away from any trouble and especially far away from the kid. Logan turned his head when Julian turned and watched how the boy cuddled up to the wolf next to him. He began to ask himself what a father would do now. Would a good father reach out and tuck the boy back in? Would he stare at the sleeping boy and not getting enough of it? Was he supposed to be proud and happy? Supposed to feel love or affection? All Logan knew was that he felt nothing when he looked at the child. For him it was just another kid and he just couldn't feel related to it.

About to snap when his door was pushed open he noticed the scared look on Rogue's face. "What?!" Logan asked concerned and got up a bit. The girl was panting and he guessed that she must have been running to his room. "What happened?"

"Jean…," Rogue said and pressed a hand against her chest to catch her breath.

"What about her?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow. The redhead hadn't seemed odd to him the last time he'd seen her. To him she had acted as usual and he really hoped that the woman wasn't lying in a room again with blood around her. He had experienced the shock once and to him it was enough for his liking.

"She…," Rogue began and now he noticed the tears in her eyes. "She's on the roof…"

"What's she doin' on the roof?!" Logan asked and furrowed his brows.

"The Professor thinks she wants to jump," Marie told him and began to sob. "She's crying but she doesn't want to see anyone. Ms. Munroe already tried…"

"Stay here," he said and was out of the door in the next second. While Logan ran towards the staircase he began to ask himself what could have upset Jean so much that she wanted to kill herself again. Only few days earlier she had told him she wouldn't do it again and now that. Nearly bumping into two students, Logan made a sharp turn and ran up the stairs; taking three at once. It was easy for him to track her down. Of course she had picked the highest point of the mansion's roof and he found her standing at the banister. Stopping at the door, unseen from her, he thought about what to do. "Jean…," Logan said calmly and the redhead's head turned instantly around. He could see the fear and despair in her eyes and wondered what had happened.

"Go away!" Jean said and made a step back, which made him raise both hands instantly to show her that he meant not to harm her.

"What are ya doin', Jean?" he asked and his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"I said go away!" she yelled at him in panic and held onto the banister. Her tears blurred her vision while she was shaking heavily. "Leave me alone!" she added sobbing and turned away from him.

"No, I won't!" Logan said and heard the others on the mansion's grounds. The cool air of night already made him shiver and he was usually used to cold weather. He could tell that Jean was freezing heavily in her shirt. "Jean, what happened?"

"Go away!" she said even louder and made another step back.

"Just tell me what happened!" he begged and felt how his heart made a jump when her foot reached the edge of the roof. "I won't do anythin', I swear. Just stop movin'!"

Bending over the banister, Jean sobbed and stared down where the others were. She didn't care about their scared looks or that the Professor was constantly begging her to go back inside and that they could talk about everything. She had enough of it, enough of people telling her what to do, enough of the fear and guilt within her that kept her awake at night. She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm done…," she whispered unconsciously and Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Done with what?" he asked her and came a bit closer but stopped when she gave him a warning look. "Done with what, Jean?" he asked once more to distract her.

"Everything…," she mumbled and ran a hand through her face.

"So…," he shrugged and made one more step into her direction. "Ya think that jumpin' will solve your problems, eh?"

"What do you know, Logan?!" Jean yelled at him and shook her head with a desperate look. "You know nothing!"

"How if ya not talkin' to us?!" Logan asked her and furrowed his brows. "Tell me what happened…," he added in his softest voice and heard her sobbing again. "Somethin' must have happened…"

"Why is he not pulling her away?!" Ororo asked crying and felt how Hank pulled her close. "He could just leap at her…"

"He's too heavy," the furry mutant assumed and was sure he had never been that scared and nervous in his entire life. Seeing one of his oldest friends being so desperate and lost… He didn't know what to do. "If Logan moves too far to the edge it'll break and both of the will fall down."

"But what if she jumps?!" Ororo cried and looked at him.

"He's making her too angry…," Moira said more to herself when they heard Jean yelling at Logan again.

"No…," the Professor disagreed and was unable to tear his eyes away from the roof. "He tries to make her talk…"

"He'll find me…," Jean sobbed and turned away from Logan again. She shook her head and cried heartrendingly.

Logan gave the edge where she stood a worried look. He couldn't risk go further. "What makes ya think that, Jean?" he asked her again to distract her.

"Because he knows where I am!" she snapped and glared at him.

"We'll protect ya," he tried to soothe her and held out his hand to her. "Take it and come here, Jean."

"Stay away from me!" she said almost hysterically and he quickly withdrew his hand when she made another step backwards.

"I'm only tryin' to help ya…"

"You can't help me!" Jean gave back and held onto the banister for dear life. "No one of you can!" Quivering in fear she looked down once more and lowered her head in defeat. "He'll kill me…," she whispered and was about to climb over the banister when he spoke up.

"So ya just give in?" Logan asked her and she froze. "Ya let him win and give in without fightin' back? Well, go ahead!" He shrugged and tilted his head a bit to give her a provocative look. "You've become weak, Jean," he remarked in faked disappointment. "The Jean I know would fight back no matter what. She would never give in and let this son if a bitch win!"

"Don't you think I tried?!" she said aloud and sobbed. "You don't know what he did to me when I fought back…"

"Then tell me!" he said and looked at her but she shook her head. "Why not?!" he asked impatiently and looked up when it began to rain.

"It's my fault…," he heard her mumbling and heaved a deep breath. "It's all my fault…"

"What is your fault?" Logan asked. "That he raped ya? That he beat ya up?" He shook his head. "Do ya think ya deserved it?" He cocked an eyebrow at her when she nodded. "Why?!"

"I made him angry… I should have listened to what he said," she replied and lowered her head. Suddenly she gave him an odd smile and nodded. "You're right… I'm weak…," she said and Logan cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'm only bothering you and the others…"

"No, you're not," he quickly said to prevent her from moving. "Jean, what this bastard did t'ya was wrong! Nothin' of what has happened has been your fault, he is the one t'blame!" he went on and she looked at him through empty eyes. "I promise ya he won't get ya! He will never do anythin' t'ya again, but please… Step away from that edge."

"I can't take this anymore, Logan!" Jean sobbed and her face was a mask of despair. "I'm done…"

"What about Julian?" Logan tried and held her gaze. "What about your kid? Do ya want us t'tell him that his mother killed herself? What do ya think will it do t'him? Or your friends?" he asked and she lowered her head crying. "If ya jump, Jean, it'll be over for ya, but not for us! We'll be left t'grief and blame ourselves for your death. And then it's really your fault and you'll be a fuckin' coward!" For a moment they only looked at each other. Logan could tell that she was thinking about it and really hoped she would step away from that edge. "Julian needs his mother, Jean and your friends need ya. We'll help ya. That bastard won't touch ya ever again, I promise!"

"But…," she began in barely more than a whisper. "He knows I'm here… He'll find me…"

"How come he knows you're here?" he asked but she shook her head.

"I don't know," Jean replied and bit her lip hard while tears still ran down her cheeks. "He was on the phone… He said he'd get me and then I know what would happen. He was so angry…" She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "He'll kill me…"

"He won't!" Logan said and held out his hand to her again. "Please, come here…"

Raising her head, she gave him an insecure look. Her fear of facing Richard again or even thinking about what he would do to her made her want to jump. If she was dead it was over. She wouldn't have to relive everything again and again, wouldn't have to live with the fear within her, the pain… Looking up she noticed the fear in his eyes and remembered what he'd told her. It wasn't a secret to her that Ororo was still crying. She heard her perfectly, so could he. She knew if she jumped her friends would grief for her. "I don't know what to do…," Jean admitted and looked at him through her blurred vision. "I don't want this anymore, Logan… I don't want this…"

"I know," he said and shook his head. "When I've woken up in that wood without any memories and those claws… I felt the same way ya do now. I wanted t'end it, even more so when I noticed that I couldn't. But it's not worth it, Jean!" Logan told her and shook his head again. "Take my hand and come here…"

Still not sure what to do Jean looked at his hand. She felt torn between giving in to her overwhelming death wish and his words. "I don't know…," she whispered and looked up.

"Take it," he said once more. "I promise he won't touch ya, Jeannie." He watched how she looked down and finally reached out. Again Logan noticed how the edge she stood on moved. "Come slowly over t'me, okay?" he said and made a step forward. "Slowly!" He looked at their hands that nearly touched as Jean shrieked. All Logan saw was that the edge she was standing on loosened and she nearly lost her halt. He couldn't risk making another step forward. "Come over here!"

"No…," she said, afraid to make another move. "I'll fall…"

"No, ya won't!" Logan replied. "Just jump into my direction, I'll catch ya!"

Heaving deep breaths, Jean looked down to the ground that was meters away. She was paralyzed in fear. "I can't…"

"Yes, ya can!" he said aloud. "Ya have t'jump!"

Looking at him with tears in her eyes, she heaved another deep breath and nodded. Swallowing, Jean shifted her weight to jump as she suddenly fell backwards. With a loud shriek that was accompanied by her friends in the garden, she fell and reached out for Logan, who could only stare at her in shock. Not thinking about it, he jumped off of the roof, too, and buried his claws in the wall after grabbing her wrist. "Gotcha," he said through clenched teeth and felt how she held onto his arm for dear life. Looking down, he figured that she would probably break all her bones if not even got herself killed, if he jumped. Looking up, he asked himself how he was supposed to reach the roof. It wouldn't be able to handle his weight. "Damn…," he cursed and looked down on the sobbing redhead. "I pull ya up, okay?" Logan said after giving his friends in the garden who were frozen in shock a brief look. "Hold onto me," he added and pulled Jean up with his left arm, while the claws on his right hand were still buried in the wall. As soon as she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was sobbing into it in fear, he looked for a way out. "Don't let go," he warned her and extracted the claws on his other hand, too. He didn't care if the wall would have some marks, he just wanted to get down. Doing one step after the next, he slowly climbed down until he reached the safe grass underneath them. As soon as he had retracted his claws and had lowered himself onto his knees, Jean pulled him even closer and cried heartrendingly into his neck. Logan only pulled her close and began to rock her slowly back and forth, as Ororo ran over to hug the redhead.

"God, what were you thinking?" she sobbed and stroked over Jean's hair. "Don't you ever do this again!"

"'Ro," he grunted and shook his head. "Leave her alone." He pulled the redhead up and ignored the questions of the others on his way back inside. Logan didn't stop until he had reached his own rooms. After locking the door behind him, he placed Jean on the bed and gave her dry clothes to wear before he, too, changed and sat down next to her on the bed. "And now…," he said and made her look up. "You'll talk!"

**Two chapters on one day. I call that something. LOL I did the beta on the last chapter before typing this one and now it is midnight. So, I will post this chapter tomorrow and start typing on Changes then. ; ) See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

Wohooo, we've just came back in time from the mall to see Hugh in Password Swordfish. My day is saved. LOL God, he's so hot in this one. (drools) Okay, I guess the movie is called Sword fish only in the US, right? Well, Germany added Password, since they obviously think we are too dumb to understand Swordfish only….. And thankfully I don't have to watch this dubbed German version here. God, this one sucks big time… I love Hugh's voice and I absolutely hate the one he's in Germany…

But one thing is funny. LOL In Germany Halle's breast are exposed and here she wears a bikini. LOL And Hugh says "Forget you" instead of "Fk you"?! Jeez…. It's the same with "Holy shit" in X2 that was replaced by a loud sigh of him. It's really funny that those things are not aired on US TV…. O-O And why did they speed up the explosion scene of Swordfish??

**Repairing what's lost**

Even after ten more minutes Logan sat crossed-legged next to the redhead, who stared at the cast on her wrist, and waited. He knew his demand to talk must have shocked her, if not even scared her to death. But thinking about what the woman had been about to do again was pushing his determination not to give up this time. He wanted her to talk and she wouldn't leave his rooms before she did so. "So?" he asked and crossed his arms while he leant back against his pillows.

Jean looked up through red and swollen eyes from crying and turned her head away again. She was still too confused, unsure of what to do. "I…"

"Yes, ya can!" he cut her off. "Jean I'm sick of stoppin' and rescuin' ya from killin' yourself. I want ya to talk!"

"I know…," she said in despair and buried her face in her hands. "But I can't…"

"Ya won't!" Logan replied in a stern voice. "Ya won't because ya too afraid of goin' through all that shit again, but guess what? Ya have to! There's no way around it!" He held her gaze when she looked up again and reached out to wipe her tears away. "It stays between us. I won't tell anyone except ya want me to, ya know that." He heard her heaving a deep breath and watched how she curled up next to him. "Let's start with how ya got t'know this fucker. Where did ya meet him?"

Desperate and feeling like she'd been caught in a trap with no way out, Jean shook her head and buried her hair in her hands. She was shaking and felt miserable, trapped like a rabbit with the big bad wolf in front of its hole. "In a bar…," she finally whispered and closed her eyes tightly when the memories returned.

"A bar in New York City?" Logan asked and received a weak nod. "And?"

"What?" she asked and raised her head a bit.

"Well, how did ya get t'know him?" he said and shrugged. He switched his gaze briefly over to Julian, who had turned in his bed.

"I sat at the bar and drank something," Jean said in a monotonous voice that made her sound like a machine. "He asked me if the seat next to me was taken and I said no… So he sat down next to me." Her hand reached up to wipe her tears away and she paused for a moment. "We talked and…" She heaved a deep breath and shrugged. "Well, he was charming and nice…"

"So ya went with him?" Logan asked and shook his head when she nodded. "And I guess ya slept with him?"

"Yeah…," Jean said ashamed and looked down, but became angry when she noticed his look. "As if you have never done this!"

"I know…," he said. "But havin' a one night stand as a woman is much more dangerous than as a man."

"Not if you're with a guy…," she mumbled and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I ain't fuckin' guys, Jean," he grunted and shook his head. "So what then. Ya went with him, ya slept with him…and then?"

Jean sighed and curled up again. "Well, he was asleep when I got dressed. I went over to the door when he suddenly grabbed me," she went on and shut her eyes tightly again. Before she could say anything else, she bit her lip hard and Logan could tell that it was hard for her. Not knowing what else he could do to support her, he reached out and took her hand into his. "He just…," she began and shook her head; unable to say it.

"He just what?" he asked her in a soft voice and heard Jean heaving a deep, shaky breath.

"He told me I wouldn't go anywhere. I told him I'd to go but he only smiled and…," she went on. "I used my powers against him when he dragged me back. As soon as he crashed into the wall I ran… My car was only a few blocks away, so I went into that direction." Jean looked into Logan's eyes and bit her lip hard again. He furrowed his brows when he saw the pain and fear within her emerald pools. "I was suddenly grabbed and pinned to a wall in an alley nearby. He held a knife to my throat and threatened to cut it when I tried to fight against him. I was so scared…," she sobbed and closed her eyes again. "I could only beg him to not kill me and said I wouldn't tell anyone if he'd just let me go… But he only gave a laugh and dragged me back to his apartment…"

"What did he do?" Logan asked and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"I can't…," she cried and curled up even more; covering her head with her hands.

Hearing her beginning to sob, Logan knew what must have happened afterwards but he needed her to say it out loud. "Jean...," he said in a calm voice and pulled one hand away from her head to have a better look at her. "_What_ happened then?" he asked but she shook her head. "Ya need t'say it!"

"He beat me up," Jean sobbed and had trouble to catch her breath again.

"And?" he asked knowingly. "Say it!"

"I can't!" she cried.

"Yes! Ya can!" Logan gave back. "Say it, damn it!"

"Fine, he raped me, so what?!" she nearly yelled at him and began to cry even harder after realizing what she's just done. Her whole body shook under her heavy sobs and she felt how he began to stroke over her back.

"Did he do it once?" he asked her calmly and saw her shaking her head. "How often did he do it on that day?"

"I don't know…," she mumbled and tried to heave deep breaths, which only made her cough. "I only wanted him to just kill me…"

Nodding, he thought about what he has heard so far. He could perfectly picture it in his head. He'd seen people like this Richard guy too often and asked himself again why people fell for guys like him? At the same time he didn't understand why women were easily falling for him. He actually looked like someone who was capable of doing such things to a woman. He wasn't a clean-cut guy, he didn't look nice and rather animal like and most people changed the sidewalk when he was on it. But still he had no problem at all to get a woman into his bed. Even some men had tried to persuade him to spend a night with them, but of course he wouldn't do that. Looking at the picture of misery next to him, Logan knew that she was really done for today. But still he wanted her to go on. "So ya were too scared to run away again, right?" he asked knowingly and she nodded. "But… What happened when 'Ro and I visited ya? Why did he beat ya up?"

"Because I cooked noodles and he wanted something to eat," she replied and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Hold on… He beat ya up because ya cooked noodles?" he asked again and she nodded. "I thought he was hungry?!"

"Yeah," Jean said in a hoarse voice. "He was pissed because I cooked such a crap, as he called it… He wanted real food…"

"Noodles are real food," Logan remarked still unable to believe what he's just heard.

"It's been my fault," he heard her saying and cocked another eyebrow at her. "I came back from food shopping and he wanted me to tidy up. If I hadn't said that he could have done because he was at home the whole time thought… I knew what he's like when he's drunk…" Jean shook her lip and bit her lower lip hard. "I provoked him by refusing to tidy up after he'd pushed the pot with the noodles from the stove. If I hadn't…"

"Do ya even hear what you're sayin'?!" he asked her angrily. "It's NOT your fault, Jean! Ya had every right to tell him these things! So stop blamin' yourself for it!" He gave her a pissed look, which mad her look away. "What happened then?" he grunted and looked once more at Julian.

"At night… Well, he wanted to sleep with me…," she said barely audible.

"But ya didn't want to, right?" he asked and she shook her head still crying. "So he forced ya…"

Nodding, she heaved another deep breath. "He just pinned me to the mattress and did it… He didn't care about that he hurt me…," she told him. "I just wanted to go away. So I waited for him to fall asleep and grabbed my most important things, but… Well, the door was locked."

"Why didn't ya use your powers?" Logan asked and furrowed his brows. He'd seen what she could do with them.

"I tried," Jean cried and shook her head. "I tried but it didn't work… And then he was suddenly there and threw a vase at me. He was so angry… I really… I really thought he would kill me that day…" Beginning to cry again when the memories overwhelmed her, she buried her face in her hands. "He'd never been that mad with me before…"

"But why didn't ya go with 'Ro and the Furball? They said that fucker wasn't at home when they visited ya…"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't," she said with a look at him and shook her head. "I was too scared that…that he was close by and…"

"But ya could have come with me," Logan replied and held her gaze. "I'd have protected ya!" He frowned when she remained silent and just looked away. Thinking that she hadn't had an answer, he ran a hand through his face and hair. "So… Why did ya look even worse after we came to get ya?"

"He thought I'd been sleeping with you…," Jean replied barely audible and he furrowed his brows. "He must have seen you leaving the apartment…"

Thinking hard and trying to remember if someone had walked past him on his way out, Logan suddenly nodded. "Right…," he said and she looked up. Seeing that another tissue was soaked he gave her a new one. "Tall, muscular guy, dark hair, mean eyes…?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, we ran into each other… Damn…," he cursed and wished he would have paid more attention to scents. He was sure he would have figured that he was the bad guy and would have made sure that this asshole wouldn't have touched her again… "What did he do after I was gone?"

"He accused me of being a whore and that I was sleeping around behind his back…," Jean said and wiped her tears away once more just to feel how new ones ran down her cheeks again. "He was drunk again and just began to beat me even if I told him that nothing happened," she said and sighed. By now she was becoming way too tired. "I accidentally called him a bastard when he threw me to the ground. It was enough to make him snap." She sobbed and closed her eyes again. "He became furious and pinned me to the ground, saying that he would show me who the boss was…"

Logan was mad. The fury within her was more than mirrored on his face by now and he just wanted to grab her, drive back to that apartment and kill that guy. He would make sure that this asshole would suffer before he would kill him… "Why were ya with that other guy a bit later? I heard him sayin' somethin' about havin' paid money for ya…"

Trying to calm her breathing again, Jean paused for a moment. "I was in the kitchen when that man said he would even pay money for having me once… I couldn't believe that Richard would agree on that. He wanted 100 dollar for me…"

"So ya just went with that guy?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"He forced me to do it," she cried and looked at him through pleading eyes. "I told him I didn't want it, but he said either I'd go with him or he would call his friend and he would have me right here… He just pushed me into this guy's arms and he dragged me with him…"

Sighing, he shook his head and squeezed the back of his nose. "How often was he drunk?"

"I don't know…," Jean replied barely audible and blew her nose. "First he drank a bit but it became more and more and then he was drunk nearly every day… He got mad when there wasn't any alcohol in the house…" Sniffing, she sat up to make it easier for herself to breathe. "I'm tired…," she said in a weak voice and gave him a pleading look.

Sitting up, too, he nodded. "Just one more thing, okay?" Logan said in a gentle voice and watched how he lowered her head. "Two actually…"

"What?!" she asked at the edge of her patience and buried her hands in her hair with a loud sigh.

"How often did he rape ya?" he asked her straight ahead. "Honestly!"

"I don't know…," Jean said and gave him an odd look. "Does it matter?!"

"Yeah it does!" he gave back. "How often, Jean?"

Sighing in annoyance, she shrugged. "When he felt like it…"

Logan rolled his eyes. "That means?"

"Four to six times a week…," she finally whispered and he bent forward to have a better look on her. "Sometimes more, sometimes less… It always depended on his mood…"

"Why did ya never ask for help?!" he asked her shocked. "Or better how can ya say it's your fault?!"

"Because it is!" Jean said aloud and angrily. "I am a damn teke and telepath and I couldn't do a fucking thing against him! So it is my fault!" Heaving deep breaths and seeing how surprised Logan was about her sudden outburst, she shook her head and began to sob heavily. "I'm worthless…," she mumbled. "I'm exactly what he said… A worthless, ugly thing…"

"You're not!" Logan said in a stern voice and cupped her face. "You're neither worthless nor ugly, ya hear me?! Don't even start believin' this shit!"

Looking back at him with empty eyes, Jean shook her head. "I am…"

"Stop this!" he hissed and made her look at him again. "You're beautiful! Next t'Ro you're the most beautiful woman here!" He watched how she bit her lip and lowered her head while she shook it. "Yes, ya are!" he said once more and heard her sniffing. Pulling her close, he stroked over her hair and back and heaved a deep breath. "You're tired," Logan said in a calm voice and pushed her gently down onto the bed. He gave her a weak smile and wiped her tears away. "I'm proud of ya…"

"For what?" Jean sniffed and watched how he began to tuck her in.

"That ya finally talked," he replied and moved over to his side when he noticed her look. "I said I won't tell anyone except ya want me to, Jean. So don't worry…" After making sure that his son was still asleep, Logan gave her one last look. "Ya alright?" he asked and waited for her to nod before he switched off the lights. "'kay… Then let's sleep," he said and tried to get comfortable. Listening to the dark voice that was raging within the back of his mind for minutes, he swore to himself that if he ever ran into that bastard he would make sure that only one of them survived…

**Okay, three chapters in two days. LOL I am currently on page 10 of Changes and figured that the scenes I picked are not enough to fill the whole chapter. So I have to come up with some more. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers!!! Please review this one here, too! See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

Still it's frustrating if 100 read and only two review. : ( Please review the stories you read, even you don't like it!!! There are some authors with whom I've written in the past weeks and who get disappointed that they receive only 2 reviews or so. Please take into consideration that we take our time to write new chapters, too. So please take yours and reviews, even if it's only an "I like it" or "I don't like it"!!!

**Repairing what's lost**

"What?!" No way!" Only shaking his head, Logan crossed his arms and took a defensive position on the other side of the counter to make his position clear. "Forget it!"

"He needs new clothes!" Ororo groaned and pushed the Professor's credit card once more into his direction. "God, Logan! Julian will turn two in 3 months. He's too big for his clothing and needs things he can wear in the summer," she went on with her lecture. "I've told you the same things last month and the month before!"

"So?" he shrugged and gave her his best _I don't give a shit_-look.

"So…you will take your son, get into one of the cars and drive to the next mall to go shopping with him!" she demanded and crossed her arms to make her standpoint clear. "AND," she added with a look. "In that way you can buy him something for his first birthday and Christmas that you have both missed!"

"God, as if that kid would care…," Logan grunted and rolled his eyes. "He's not gonna die of not havin' a birthday or Christmas present…" He'd barely ended the sentence when a loud _kraboom _echoed through the room and made him look back at the woman again. From the way her eyes glowed and her lips were pursed he could tell that she was beyond angry. Thinking about what it felt like to be hit with a lightning bolt into his butt, Logan began to analyze the situation. If he refused to go, she would probably hunt him down and he would get electrocuted by her. If he went to the mall, there was still the chance that he "accidentally" lost the boy and then…it was her fault since she had wanted him to go. Thinking about it, he figured that the second option sounded way better than the first. So he made a step forward and took the card. Shopping didn't sound that bad, he needed new cigars anyway and his beer stack was practically empty by now, too. But then again…shopping also meant being stuck with lots of people around him for a few hours. And he hated people… When another _kraboom_ could be heard, he instantly tensed the muscles on his lower backside and raised both hands in defense. "Fine…," Logan grunted. "I'll go…"

Watching him suspiciously, Ororo's eyes returned back to normal, so did the weather on the outside, and she raised one eyebrow. "Logan…," she said with a warning undertone and he stopped. "Don't…even dare to return without Julian!"

Only rolling his eyes, he turned and jogged upstairs to his room. It still felt strange to not have Jean in his room anymore. He'd gotten too used to wake up and fall asleep next to her in the past weeks that he really missed something. Nevertheless, he respected her wish that she wanted to be alone. It just seemed odd to him that she acted rather cold around him lately. Whenever they ran into each other and he started a conversation, she rather blocked off and said she had things to do. He knew she was lying… "Come here," Logan grunted annoyed and grabbed a jeans and a small shirt from the ground. Once more Julian had chosen that playing in diapers only was far more fun than wearing his clothes while doing it and Logan only hoped that he wouldn't strip within the mall. He didn't want to be arrested for who knows what… After managing to put the clothes back on, he pulled the child up and ignored the loud protest. If he was lucky, and he knew he would be, Julian would throw a tantrum during the whole shopping tour and then… He would probably being arrested for child abuse or something like that. At least he could be sure that this was an easy way of getting rid of the boy. Yes, he should definitely try that…

With a sour and grumpy look on his face and the crying boy on his arm Logan made his way to the garage, where he ran once more into Ororo. "What?!" he snapped and she held out a cell phone to him. He hated these things even more than computers…

"Take this with you," she demanded and ignored his low growl when she slipped the phone into his jeans pocket. "Because I am damn sure you'll need it!"

"Bitch!" Logan grunted and walked past her. At least he could pick one of the nice cars and his eyes instantly fell on the dark blue sports car Scott had left. Smirking he walked into the direction as…

"Ah, ah!"

Rolling his eyes in complete annoyance now, Logan turned. "What?!"

"You are not using this car when Julian's with you! I know how you drive!" Ororo said and threw the keys to the black family car into his direction. "His car seat is in this one by the way…" Ignoring his deadly look, she watched how he went over to the black car and put the now calmer boy into the seat. "Buckle him up, Logan!" she added and crossed her arms. Only shaking her head when he slammed the door shut with an even deadlier look in his eyes, she watched him driving off and hoped that the boy would return in one piece…

"_Have faith, Ororo,"_ the Professor said and she sighed.

"I have…but why do I keep on feeling as if I have just made the biggest mistake of my life?" Ororo replied and turned around with a heavy sigh to make her way back inside. "Hey!" she said in surprise when she had reached the staircase and spotted the redhead, who was just about to descend the stairs. "You look good…," she noticed and knew that it was true. In the past 5 months the woman had tried to adjust to a normal routine again and looked way better than back in February. Even if she didn't know for sure but Ororo was convinced that Jean must have talked to someone about what she'd been through and she was sure that Logan was the one she'd talked to. "How are you doing?"

"Okay…," the redhead replied and tried to give her a weak smile.

"You talked to Logan, didn't you?" Ororo asked and walked next to her towards the kitchen, when she noticed Jean's surprised look. "Oh, he didn't tell us anything, if that's what you're worried about," she soothed her. "It was just a guess… So you talked to him, right?"

"Yeah…," Jean nodded and noticed Ororo's smile.

"That's good," the woman next to her nodded. "I just sent him off to go shopping with Julian."

"Did you?" she replied and sounded rather uninterested, which Ororo noticed. Touching her friend's arm, she made the woman stop.

"Jean…," she began as a telephone close by rang and the redhead startled. "Hold on, I'll get it," she said and ran quickly over to pick the receiver up. She didn't notice that Jean watched her in tension, nor could she hear the fast beating heart that had kicked into high gear as soon as the phone had rung. "No, Logan… You are just away for less than ten minutes and I don't care that the highway has too much traffic! Don't even dare to come back without new clothes for the boy!" Ororo slammed the receiver back down and groaned in frustration and anger. "That man is so impossible…," she cursed and turned around just to frown. "Is something wrong?" she asked Jean worriedly, since the woman was suddenly pale as a ghost.

"No…," the redhead waved quickly off. "I'm fine…"

"Really?" Ororo asked unconvinced but received another nod. "Anyway… What do you think about watching a movie together?"

"I…," Jean began and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't want to go outside…"

"No, I mean here," her friend said and took her by the hand. "We haven't done this in a while and it will probably take hours before Logan comes back. So let's waste our time on something useful." She gave her a smile and dragged her over to the rec-room. "I just go and make some popcorn. Oh, and I get some sodas, too. Just pick a movie!" Smiling again, Ororo left and Jean stood rather helpless in the room. Not knowing what to do she walked over to the large box and began to rummage in it. Most movies in there contained either typical boy movies or girly stuff and if she was honest to herself, she didn't feel like any of it. She was neither in for violent movies or romantic ones, but nevertheless, she began to look through Ororo's and Jubilee's collection. "Someone like you?" Ororo's voice said behind her and before Jean could react the woman had snatched the movie from her. "Good choice. I haven't seen it in a while. Come on, sit down!" she said and began to work on the DVD player, before she sat down next to her. She handed the redhead a soda and placed the popcorn bowl in the middle of them. "Love that movie," Ororo smiled and pulled her legs close at the same time Jean did.

* * *

"Great, really perfect!" Logan cursed when another car took away his free parking lot. He growled and began to look for another one for at least the tenth time. "Remember," he said to Julian in a low growl. "Bikes! Never cars! Don't even dare to buy one!" After a few more minutes he had finally found a free parking lot that was surprisingly close to the entrance. He was just occupied with freeing Julian from the seat, when a car came to a halt and a woman looked out of her window.

"Hey!" she said angrily and made Logan look up and cock an eyebrow at her. "Can you read?" He turned and looked at the parking sign just to look back at the woman again. "It's for mothers with children!"

"So?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Are you a mother?!" she asked furiously and he gave the 5 kids in her car a look that had obviously fun to go on the nerves of their mother. "Drive your car away or I call the police!"

"So?" he asked again and shrugged. "Then call it!"

"Unbelievable!" she cursed and was about to drive away when she spotted something. "Hey, officer!" Hearing it, Logan looked up again and watched how a policeman came over. Cursing and shaking his head, he listened in to the conversation and crossed his arms when the policeman came over to him.

"Sir, I must ask you to remove the car, please," the man, who was way smaller than Logan and obviously intimidated by his physical appearance, said and kept a distance.

"Why?" Logan grunted and cocked an eyebrow at him. For the first time today he was glad that he had picked his casual wife beater and smirked internally of how scared the policeman was.

"Well, because the sign says mother with child," the man explained and Logan turned to give the sign a look again.

"And?" he asked and turned back to the man in front of him.

"You are not a mother, sir, so please make room for the lady," the policeman replied and watched how Logan disappeared with his head in the car again. "Sir!"

"As far as I can read, bub, the sign doesn't say anythin' about _mother with child_!" Logan grunted and pulled Julian up. "It has a stroller on it only," he went on and locked the car, just to give him and the surprised woman a look. "And," he added with narrowed eyes. "My kid is way younger than her lot and can't walk that far. So if that woman can't control her kids and just want t'get rid of them as quick as possible, it ain't my problem, ain't it? So," he said and grabbed his bag from the ground. "Can a _daddy with child_ go shoppin' now or is there any other problem t'discuss here?!" he asked and glared at the policeman.

"Ehm…no," the policeman said and made room for the man to walk past him. "Go ahead."

"Good," Logan grunted and gave the woman another glare who turned to the policeman again.

"But, officer…," she began when the policeman cut her off.

"Ma'am, I am sure your children can walk to the mall, so would you please move your car and stop causing traffic?" he asked her rather unfriendly and watched her driving off angrily.

Having heard her curses, Logan only smirked and gave Julian a look. "Ya came in handy, bub," he grinned and turned just to see that the woman had found a free parking lot nearly at the end of the area. Chuckling, he put Julian to the ground and took his hand. "Don't even dare t'run off!" he warned him and entered what he had always referred to as a hellhole to his senses. All the voices, noises and scents overwhelmed his sensitive senses and he became rather jumpy.

After stopping at a sign, he looked for a shop that would suit the child and went into that direction. As he'd expected the mall was crowded and people seemed to be everywhere. Becoming more and more annoyed with every minute, Logan finally pulled Julian up and decided to piggyback him. He didn't want to be blamed if someone accidentally trampled on the child. "Not the hair, kid!" he growled when Julian buried his tiny hands in his father's hair. Being overwhelmed by all the movement and noises around him, the boy looked around in interest and had fun making noises and pointing at things to Logan's annoyance.

"Yeah, a balloon, so?" the man grunted and rolled his eyes. After finally fighting his way past some cooing women, who were too taken to see him with a boy on his shoulders and saying "How cute", he reached the shop he'd looked for and sighed. Inside of the store were too many preggers for his taste and he hoped they would just leave him alone. He looked around and went over to the Boy-section, just to feel even more lost than before. He had no idea which size the boy needed… "C'mere, kid," Logan said and put Julian down to have a better access to the clothing. While he went through it, he began to ask himself if some parents wanted to punish their children. Maybe they even hated them secretly or those companies that produced the clothes did, but he wouldn't even want to be caught dead in those shirts. "Forget it," he grunted and met Julian's big eyes. "We do it my style, kid," he said, grabbed the boy's hand and walked to the shirts. Looking at them critically, he finally pulled a light-grayish hoodshirt out of it and looked at the boy. Only nodding, he picked some shirts in his favorite colors, some jeans and wife beaters and finally new shoes, too. Being surprised how fast shopping could be, Logan turned and ran into a smiling woman.

"Is that all?" she asked in a way too sweet and friendly voice and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Ehm…yeah…," Logan replied and she nodded smiling.

"Did everything fit?" she asked.

"How am I supposed t'know?" he asked and shrugged.

"Well," the woman began and looked at him as if he was dumb. "Did the boy try the clothes on?"

"Why?!" Logan asked her with furrowed brows and she couldn't help but give a short laugh.

"To see if they fit?!" she asked him and shook her head in disbelief. She was convinced this man was one of those fathers, who didn't care at all for their child and were forced to go shopping with them. Of course they only did it to achieve something for themselves and that mostly was to get to know a girl, since girls thought that man with children were hot. She sighed and beckoned him to follow him towards the changing stalls. "Go in there with the cutie and try the clothes on."

Logan could only stare at her, then at the huge pile of clothes in his hands, at his boy and back at her. "ALL of'em?!" he asked but was just pushed into the cabin.

"Ah?" Julian asked and looked up at Logan, who by now fumed. If his day hadn't been ruined before, now it was and there was no way it could even get worse. Angrily, he grabbed the first jeans from the pile and began to work.

When he was finally done and stood in the long line in front of the cash counter, he sighed when the elderly woman, accompanied by her pregnant daughter, kept on cooing and ruffling Julian's hair. He was annoyed, more than that and usually people around him understood this. "What a little, pretty boy," the woman went on and made Julian laugh again. "And such a sweety, you are."

As if the situation wasn't already worse enough his cell phone rang next and Logan threw the clothes on the counter, before he reached into his pocket. Of course it was her… "What?!" he instantly snapped to the surprise of the elderly woman and her daughter.

"What are you doing?" Ororo asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Selling that kid, what else?" Logan grunted and heard the shocked gasps of the two women.

"Don't forget to buy something to play for him, too," she reminded him and he was about to hang up, when Ororo added: "And don't even dare to think about it, Logan!"

"Bitch!" he cursed and put the phone back into the pocket.

"That's 210,56, sir," the woman behind the counter said and for the first time today, Logan was shocked.

"What?!" he asked hoarsely and stared at the display. "210 bucks for this shit?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Ehm…, yes," the woman said in confusion. Only rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he slammed the credit card onto the counter. "Debit or credit, sir?"

"Pick one!" Logan grunted and asked himself what the owner of the card, Charles Xavier himself, would say if he found out that he had just wasted 210 bucks for clothing…

"You are such a happy camper and your daddy is such a mean and rude person," he heard the elderly woman cooing behind him and shot her a glare that would have made her drop dead to the ground if that was possible. "I can't believe this nice little boy has such a terrible father!" she huffed and looked away.

"Shut up!" Logan snapped and took the bag, the card and his boy before he left; ignoring the "unbelievable" the woman shot after him. By now he had the suspicion that Ororo would come up with more useless things to force him to spend time with the kid. "Forget about toys, kid," he therefore grunted and walked over to the next Pizza Hut. "I'm hungry and I don't give a shit if ya can eat pizza or not!" he growled. To his luck, there was one empty table and he sat quickly down, ordered something to eat and drink and ran a hand through his face. He wanted to get home, go to bed and stay there. He didn't want to see babies, woman, clothing or anything else that had to do with children at all. He just wanted to be alone and be grumpy…

"Excuse me, sir," a voice next to him sat and he looked up with a deadly look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but… Would you mind?" Looking at the blonde and slim woman, Logan finally shrugged and received a smile from her before she sat down. "Thanks a lot. It's hell today, isn't it? Nearly all restaurants are crowded, it's terrible…"

"Oh really?" Logan mumbled and looked up when his food came. Sipping on his coke with a satisfied sigh, he noticed Julian's big eyes. Only rolling his own, he cut off a small piece from his pizza and handed it to the boy, who smiled happily.

"What a cute boy," the woman instantly remarked and received another smile, while Julian tried to chew the pizza and was even happier when his father got his sippy cup out of the bag. "What's his name?"

"Julian," Logan grunted and chewed on his pizza in complete annoyance.

"Definitely his daddy," she smiled at him. "He looks so much like you. I'm Kim by the way."

Reluctantly shaking her hand, he gave her a forced smile. "Name's Logan…"

"Are you from around here?" she asked after ordering her food.

"Nope," he replied. "Westchester."

"Oh, I love that area!" Kim said with a bright smile. "So…," she added and looked at him more closely. "I guess you are taken, huh?"

"Yeah," Logan lied and shook his head internally. Usually, he would flirt back, take that woman home with him, have some fun days or one fun night with her and what did he do now? Turned a hot chick like her down and didn't even feel interested. Glaring at Julian, he blamed the kid for it. "Well, gotta go," he excused himself and got up.

"Nice to meet you, Logan," she smiled at him and he nodded politely. "And you, too, Julian."

"Ah," the boy made and took his father's hand again.

"This is all your fault, kid," Logan grunted as soon as they were on the outside again. "A hot, willin' chick like her and of course I'm stuck with ya…" Letting out a frustrated groan, he sniffed. "Oh, come on!" he whined and sighed while picking up Julian. Frustrated beyond limits by now he looked for the restrooms and went that way.

* * *

Ororo looked once more at the woman on the other end of the sofa and frowned. She had noticed that Jean was more or less staring at the screen with glassy eyes for minutes. If she didn't know better, she would expect her to start crying next. She looked back at the screen when her favorite scene came and watched how the character Eddie sat down next to the devastated Jane. Her eyes instantly became dreamingly and she hugged her legs. She wished she had a boyfriend, who was so caring and gentle, too. Forgetting everything around her when she watched the scene, she suddenly heard how Jean uttered a sob after Eddie promised Jane that she would find it again. Looking at her friend surprised but also worried, Ororo sat up. "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice and got even more confused when the redhead shook her head and ran off.

* * *

After changing diapers, earning strange looks from women and really wishing he could just go home, Logan piggybacked Julian once more through the mall to find a shop that sold things to play. Being lucky once, a shop was close by and he put his son to the ground to look through all the games, plush animals and tons of stuff that was supposed to serve a child's entertainment. And of course….his cell phone rang again. "What?!" he asked completely pissed off by now and glared at the plush-giraffe in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Ororo asked once more.

"What do ya thing? Strippin'," he grunted and put the giraffe back.

"And Julian?" she asked and ignored his heavy sigh.

"He's…," Logan began and stopped dead in the tracks, just to look around. The spot where the boy had been only seconds before was empty and he couldn't see him anywhere.

"He's what?" Ororo asked since she had noticed the strange undertone.

"Lookin' around…," he lied and kept on scanning the shop in hope to find the boy somewhere.

"Is he?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, he's fine," Logan grunted and hung up. After putting the phone back into the pocket he walked around the shop, just to groan in frustration. "Damn it…," he cursed through clenched teeth and left the shop. He couldn't deny that he was worried and worried somehow was a big understatement. Stopping at the entrance, Logan tried to isolate the Julian's scent from all the ones that were in the air and knew that his day could in fact get far worse than before…

**This chapter was really easy to write. I would have updated yesterday, but…I had to babysit the granddaughter again. She has paid us a surprised visit…**** Anyway, please review and don't just read!!! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

After she had put the receiver back down Ororo had gone on a search for Jean. This one had finally led her to her friend's room door. Carefully, she reached out and knocked on it. Since there wasn't any audible reply she just went inside and found the redhead sobbing in her bed. Ororo remained at the door for a moment after closing it and began to ask herself what could have upset Jean so much. She hadn't seen her crying in the past months. Of course she couldn't tell what the woman was doing at night… "Jean…," she said calmly and went over to sit down next to her. She put a hand on the woman's shaking back and began to stroke over it. "Hey, what's wrong all of a sudden?" she asked and furrowed her brows.

* * *

In the mall Logan still looked for Julian. It had taken him a few minutes to isolate all the scents from each other, but as soon as he had picked up on the boy's he followed the trace quickly; not caring that he shouldered people out of his way while he did so. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the boy standing at a shop window and narrowed his eyes in anger. About to give him a sermon he watched how Julian turned around. 

"Ah!" the boy made and pointed at one of the puppies behind the window.

"A dog-person, eh?" Logan smirked and forgot about the sermon when he gave the puppies a look. "Good for ya." Grabbing the boy, he pulled him up again but Julian gave a loud protest and reached out to the dogs again. "What do ya want, kid?" Logan grunted and saw the tears in the eyes of his son. "You've already seen them, so what?" he asked annoyed but put the boy back down who ran back to the window.

* * *

"Jean…," Ororo sighed and pulled her friend closer. "I'm sorry… I should have known that this movie would upset you… God, I'm sorry." Stroking over her friend's back, she leant into her a bit. "Selfish me…" 

"It's not your fault," Jean sniffed and ran a hand through her face. "I should have said something… I'm pathetic."

Letting go of her to give her a look from aside, Ororo shook her head. "You're not! Look, you have been through so much bad stuff in the past months. You've every right to start crying when you feel like it," she told her and stroked lightly over her hair. "You're doing so well lately."

"No, I don't," the redhead sobbed.

"Yes, you do!" her friend gave back. "When we brought you back here, you hardly said more than one word. And now you are really talking again," she said and smiled encouragingly at Jean. "You're trying to have a normal life again…"

Getting up with a weak laugh, the redhead shook her head. "I'm not trying," she said aloud. "I can't try!"

Ororo watched how she walked over to the window and wrapped her arms around herself. Even if she tried, she didn't understand what she'd just meant. "What do you mean? You can't try?" she asked and turned around to have a better look at her.

"I…," Jean began sobbing and bit her lip hard. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's…not trying… It's just…," she tried to explain. "It's like trying to survive an impossible situation day after day again. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I keep on ending up at a dead end…"

"I still don't understand, Jean," Ororo replied and shook her head. "I mean… After you moved out of Logan's room, you hid there for weeks. We hardly ever saw you leaving it. And now…"

"And now I can't even leave the mansion, I'm scared if the phone rings, I think Richard is behind the next door with a knife or gun in his hands," Jean cried aloud and sat down on the ground to pull her legs close, sobbing. "I can't leave the room without being scared to death. And then that movie about men being nice and stuff…" She shook her head and looked at Ororo. "They are not!"

"Jean," her friend sighed and got up to sit down on the ground next to her. "Not all men are the same as Richard. I mean…what he did to you was far beyond terrible and I can't imagine how hard it must be for you. But not every man wants to hurt you…"

"I can't trust them anymore…," the redhead sobbed. "Not any one of them…"

"But you trusted Logan," the woman next to her said and frowned when she noticed the look on Jean's face.

"Especially not him," the redhead said to her surprise.

* * *

When Logan finally reached the mansion again and parked the car in the huge garage, he groaned loudly as soon as he stepped out of it. "Why not stickin' t'my ass all day?!" he grunted in complete annoyance. "Or implatin' a radar in my neck?" 

Only raising an eyebrow at his outburst, Ororo walked slowly over to him and prayed that the boy wasn't in all those plastic bags because he'd gotten hit by a truck. "Where's Julian?" she asked and watched how one bag after the next landed on the floor in front of her. "Who's supposed to wear all that?" she asked him. "Did you spend all of the Professor's money on clothing?!"

"Nope," she heard him grunting and a box landed in front of her next. "I actually helped him to 10,000 bucks."

"How?" she asked and crossed her arms while her eyes were watching him attentively.

Logan's heard finally reappeared and he shrugged nonchalantly. "By sellin' that kid."

"What?!" Ororo asked aloud and came quickly closer. Since she couldn't see the boy anywhere, she began to fume. "Don't tell me you really did that!" she hissed and the air instantly became colder.

"A couple thought he was cute and told me they couldn't have kids on their own, but wanted one so badly, so…," he shrugged and watched how she began to clench her fists and are her teeth. "I mean… It's 10,000 bucks, 'Ro… Ya can do a lot with it."

"Yes," she said in a strange, menacing low voice. "I'll spend it on your funeral, Logan!"

"Well, at least I'll get a good one, huh?" he teased her and walked around the car to open one of the back doors.

"What's that?" Ororo asked when a small black something jumped out of it, ran over to her and barked. "You bought a puppy?!" she asked him in complete disbelief now and watched how he walked over to the other side of the car. "How can you buy a puppy?" she asked and quickly stepped aside when the little dog began to pee next to her shoes. "That's disgusting!"

"He hates ya," Logan shrugged. "Can't blame him…"

Glaring at him, she looked back at the dog. "You can't just buy a puppy, Logan!"

"Yeah, I can," he nodded and disappeared in the car again. "Chuck knows…," she heard him replying in a muffled voice.

"Great," Ororo cursed and rolled her eyes before she gave the puppy in front of her another look. This one gave her a good look onto its long, pink tongue and waved its tail happily. When she looked up again, a surprised look became visible on her features. "Wonders never cease…," she mumbled when Logan carried the sleeping Julian on his arm and grabbed some of the bags with his free hand.

"Would ya mind?" he asked while walking past her and nodded at the remaining things on the ground.

"Why me?" she asked but began to help him.

"Because this shit was your idea?" Logan mocked and whistled. "Come." Barking the puppy began to run after him. "And besides… Ya wanted me t'buy somethin' for that kid's first birthday and Christmas, and I did. So what?"

"Yes, but not from the Professor's money," Ororo gave back and had trouble to keep up with him.

"_My_ money," he corrected her and entered the elevator.

"You have money?" she asked when the doors closed and couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah…sure. Who did you steal it from?"

Only rolling his eyes, Logan shook his head and exited the elevator again to head for his room. "From my bank account," he grunted and now she laughed for real.

"You don't even work, Logan," Ororo giggled and tried to keep her voice calm because of the baby.

"Ya don't know nothin'," Logan growled and kicked the door to his room open into which the puppy instantly ran to examine it. Dropping the bags to the ground, Logan walked over to the small bed next to his and put Julian carefully down. Ororo watched how he got carefully rid of the boy's shoes and jacket before he tucked him in. Smiling satisfied, she turned to get the rest of the bags; seeing her aim accomplished.

* * *

The next day turned out to be a very hot one. The sun stood high in the sky and most students were already at the pool before breakfast to enjoy their holidays. Hank, while reading his newspaper, reached out to search for his cup blindly. Only touching air, lowered the paper and glared at Jubilee when the girl giggled. "Funny!" he said and pulled his cup over to the correct side again, as something else caught his attention. "Dear God…," he gasped and made also Kitty, Ororo and Jubilee turn their heads towards the door. "Unbelievable!" 

"He's impossible!" Ororo groaned and looked at Julian again, who looked back at all of them with his big hazel eyes. "He was supposed to buy him clothing and not his own ones just in a smaller size…"

"I think he looks cute," Rogue smiled and earned an agreeing nod from Jubilee.

"Like a small Wolvie," Kitty purred and laughed when Julian was nearly ran over by his puppy. "And who's that?"

"Logan's puppy," Ororo told them and shook her head once more about the boy in his blue jeans, white wife beater and red unbuttoned jean-shirt. "Unbelievable…" She gave Hank, who had suddenly started to laugh, a look.

"I'm sorry," he said during his strong laughter and wiped a tear out of his left eye. "But he looks like Logan after having been stuck in a too hot washing machine." Seeing that the other only stared at him as if he was out of his mind, his laughter died and he cleared his throat. "Never mind…," he mumbled and pulled the newspaper up again.

"You mean…," Jubilee said while chewing her cereals and eying Julian, who played with the puppy. "….like a shrunk Wolvie?" Picturing it in her head, she began to laugh aloud.

"Stupid," Ororo commented her and paid attention to the boy again. "Julian?" she said and made the boy look up. "Where's your daddy?"

"He doesn't know that word, 'Ro!" Hank said and put down his newspaper again, just to see that the boy pointed at the door. "Never mind…"

It didn't take long and the adult version of the _shrunken_-Wolvie came inside; looking as grumpy and moody as ever. "Let me guess…," Ororo said and watched him instantly walking over to the fridge. "…doggy peed on your carpet?"

"Nope," he grunted and pulled the orange juice out of it.

"Your clothes?" she guessed further but he shook his head again, while he filled Julian's sippy cup and his big mug with the juice.

"Actually…," Logan replied and turned towards her. "He pooped."

"Onto the carpet?" Ororo asked.

"No, better!" he said and Rogue could easily tell that he was amused. "Right in front of your door."

"What?!" the weather goddess shrieked and jumped off of her stool. "No!"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I told ya he hates ya." Chuckling, he watched how she stormed out of the room.

"That wasn't nice," Hank scolded him but couldn't hide that he was amused, too. "You could have at least told her that you already cleaned it up," he added and suddenly became serious. "I mean…at least I hope you did."

"Yeah," Logan smirked and pulled Julian onto a stool to serve him breakfast. "Stop goin' on my nerves, kid!" he warned him when the boy touched his arms.

"What's his name?" Rogue asked and watched how Kitty cuddled with the small, black Labrador retriever.

Shrugging, Logan gave Julian a nod. "He calls him Po."

"Po?" Kitty laughed. "Doesn't that mean… Hold on… Butt in German?"

"Yeah," he nodded and began to eat his pancakes.

"Well, he needs a name," Rogue said and stroked over the puppy's head. "We find a name for you, sweety." She smiled at the dog and looked back at Logan.

"Are you joining us at the pool?" Jubilee asked him and received another shrug. "You are not very nice today, Wolvie."

Despite giving the girl a shrug, Logan sat in his black shorts under a tree later the day and watched the kids in the pool from afar. While he did so, he began to ask himself if Hank even needed sun blocker, and if he did, what the fur would look like. Shrugging the thought off, he crossed the arms behind his head and leant back against the tree with closed eyes.

"Instead of playing with his son… he has a sunbath." Ororo shook her head and pulled her sunglasses up again. Her eyes kept on watching over Julian, who followed the puppy and was too close to the pool for her taste. "God, if he falls into it…"

"He won't!" Hank tried to soothe her and kept on reading his book. "But I agree that Logan could show a bit more affection."

"Affection?" she laughed. "The only things he shows affection to are beer, cigars and fights." Hearing how Julian suddenly began to cry aloud, she sat up and lowered her sunglasses. About to run to aid hi, she was held back.

"Wait!" Hank said and nodded into the direction of the boy when she'd turned to him. Surprised she watched how Logan had gotten up and was now kneeling next to his crying son. "As I've told you yesterday," he said in a hushed voice and led go of her arm. "The knowledge alone that the child is his should awake feelings in him. He's not as cold hearted as you think."

"I don't know…," Ororo said but watched from afar how Logan had pulled Julian close and was stroking over his back and through the messy hair. "He's too reckless to be a good father…"

"You hurt?" Logan asked and stroked over the bleeding knee while the boy held onto him and sniffed dramatically. After receiving a nod, he pulled him up and walked over to Ororo, who gave him a rather surprised look. "Hey, do ya have a plaster?"

"Ehm….sure," she replied and began to rummage in her small bag, while Logan placed Julian onto the lounger next to her. "Here."

Taking it from her, he cleaned the wound and put the plaster onto it. "See? Like new," Logan grunted and got up again. Looking at the colorful thing on his knee, Julian looked back up and reached out.

"He wants you to pull him up again, Logan," Ororo commented it saw how the man rolled his eyes in annoyance, but did it. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at Hank before she looked back at the man. "You're stuck with him," she shrugged and pulled her sunglasses up again; smirking about the fact that Julian held onto Logan for dear life and leant into him.

"Yeah, and that's your fault!" Logan grunted and shot her a glare.

"Be so nice and give him something to drink, will you?" she purred and handed him the sippy cup.

"Why me?!" the man growled and grabbed the cup a bit too roughly out of her hand.

"He's your child, Logan," Hank lectured him and turned a page in his books on genetics. "Your blood. The two of you are connected and you can't change that…"

"Whatever," Logan grunted and stamped off.

Inside the kitchen he put Julian onto the counter and opened the fridge to pull the juice out of it. "Juz," the boy said and reached out to him impatiently. "Juz!"

"Can ya wait?" Logan asked annoyed and handed him the sippy cup, which the boy took happily. "Kids… A pain in the ass." After he had poured himself a cold drink and had leant back against the fridge, he looked aside when his nose picked up on a familiar scent. A few seconds later Jean entered the kitchen and gave him a rather shocked look. "Hey," Logan said in a soft voice and gave her a small smile.

"Hey," she greeted back but it appeared to him rather forced and being polite only.

"Why are ya not comin' outside with us?" he asked but she shook her head. "Why not? The weather's great." Walking past him, she got a soda out of the fridge and decided to drink it on the other side of the counter. "C'mon," Logan went on and put his empty glass away. "Ya don't have t'stay with the others, sit down under the tree with me."

"I don't know…," Jean replied without looking at him and quickly pulled her shirt down when it showed a bit of her belly.

Only giving her a look, Logan pulled Julian down after refilling his cup and took Jean's hand next to just pull her with him. He really was sick of her hiding in her rooms and avoiding people.

"There…," Ororo said and saw from the corner of her eye that Hank pulled down his book. "Almost like a family, huh?" she asked and still thought about the things Jean had said about Logan before.

When he reached the tree again, Logan sat down and patted the spot next to him. Feeling rather trapped, Jean reluctantly did it and pulled her legs close, just to stare at Julian next. "He wants ya to take the cup," Logan informed her.

"Cup," the boy replied and still held it towards Jean, who reached out and took it from him. Smiling at her, the boy turned and ran back to the puppy, while she put the cup down.

Watching the boy from afar, Logan gave the woman next to her a look. "Why are ya afraid of him?" he asked her in a gentle voice.

"I'm not," Jean replied and hugged her legs.

"Then what?" he asked next and turned around a bit. Looking at her from aside, he rested his arms on his legs and waited for a reply. "Do ya feel bad because you've never been there for him?" he asked carefully and was surprised that she gave him a brief glare.

"You've left him, too," she said rather coldly and looked away again.

Logan furrowed his brows. It had clearly been an accusation from her side. "I didn't know you've been pregnant with my kid, Jean," he replied and shook his head, but she only shrugged.

"You wouldn't have cared anyway…," she mumbled and kept her eyes fixed on the blanket.

Only able to cock an eyebrow at her, Logan narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed t'mean?" he asked her rather pissed.

Ororo in the meanwhile smiled at Julian and pulled him onto her lap. Making use of her chance that the boy had stopped running around like a maniac for a while, she put new crème onto his skin and placed a kiss onto his cheek. "Euw," the boy made and wiped it off.

"Yeah…," she sighed with a look at Hank. "Clearly his father…"

Laughing, Hank shook his head. "As charming as our feral friend, hm?"

"Precisely!" she nodded and handed Julian the ball again. "Ask daddy if he plays with you." Watching how the boy looked at the ball and then back at her, she pointed at Logan. "Go to daddy." Ororo let go of him and watched satisfied how the boy, followed by the puppy, ran back to the tree.

"If he finds out that you taught him the word," Hank mumbled and shook his head before looking at his book again.

"Then what?!" Ororo asked and leant back again. "He's the daddy and can't change that anymore."

"Still…."

"No, no, no!" she waved off. "I made him go shopping with his son and I will also manage to make him cuddle with his son, hug his son and do anything else a father should do and if it's the last thing I do!"

Looking at her, he nodded. "It will be the last thing you do if he finds out you taught Julian to call Logan daddy!" Hank remarked.

"Are ya nuts?!" Logan asked the redhead aloud and sat up until he knelt right next to her. "I didn't _left_ ya! Ya left _me_!"

Hearing it, Jean gave him a speechless look. "You were gone on the next morning," she went on and was clearly angered. Unable to hold his intense gaze she bit her lip and looked away; suddenly looking hurt. "I should have known you only wanted sex from me…," she mumbled and shook her head.

Still staring at her as if she had lost her mind, but figuring that she really meant what she'd said, Logan gave a short laugh in disbelief. "Is that what ya think it has meant to me?!" he asked her angered. "A quick fuck in an elevator?"

"Well, it hasn't been me that was suddenly gone on the next morning," Jean gave back through clenched teeth, and refused to look at him and give him the satisfaction of having made her cry. "I should have known…," she added in a whisper and got up; unable to stand his presence anymore.

"Jean!" Logan called and got up too after trying to grab her by the hand to follow her. He'd nearly reached her when Julian suddenly stood in front of him and held up the ball.

"Daddy," he said and looked up at the man, who ignored him.

"Jean!" Logan called once more, but the redhead was already in the mansion. Feeling how the boy began to pull on his shorts, he growled. "What?!" he snapped angrily and only saw how Julian made a step back, before he began to pull a face and ran back to Ororo crying. "Shit!" Logan sighed and closed his eyes to run a hand through his face. Being torn between talking to Jean and soothing the boy before Ororo would unleash her wrath on him, he decided that Julian was more important right now. Kneeling down, he picked up the ball and walked over to the pool.

Ororo, who tried to soothe the crying boy on her lap, glared at him when he came closer. "How can you snap at a child, Logan?" she began her sermon, which he ignored.

Instead he reached out to stroke over his son's trembling back. He met the boy's swollen eyes and gave him an apologetic look. Still sobbing, Julian reached out to him and Logan pulled him close after sitting down on the ground. "I'm sorry," he apologized and rocked the boy slowly back and forth, while Ororo still went on with her sermon. "I'm sorry," Logan mumbled in a calm voice and wiped the tears from his son's face. Looking into those hazel and sad pools, he really began to feel bad. Before he could even think about it, he had placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead, which made Ororo stop instantly in mid-sentence and exchange a confused and surprised look with Hank. "Wanna play?" he asked and held up the ball.

"Ya," Julian sniffed and rubbed his still wet eyes.

"C'mon," Logan said and got up after putting him down.

"How can you just snap at him? I really don't get it!" Ororo asked him after she had gotten over her shock.

"Blame Jean!" he grunted and took the child's hand.

"No, I blame you!" she gave back and made him roll his eyes. She watched how he walked back over to the tree with the boy and knelt down in the grass. "How can he snap at him first and play with him next?" Ororo asked Hank. "He's so impossible! If my hair wasn't already white, it would be now thanks to him."

Chuckling, Hank shook his head. "Well, at least he does play with him, don't you think?"

Sighing, she pulled her glasses up again and leant back. "Never mind…," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

**Sorry that it took me a while to upload this one. I was busy with baby sitting the two year old and putting up the new Changes chapter****. LOL**

**An announcement from me: Descena had the idea to write a story together. We are working on one and really hope you guys will read and review it! Up to now we still have to think about a title. But the story already has two chapters and we are currently working on chapter 3. So, if you see DarkPhoenixRising-Descena, it's us. LOL Please review and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'd be happy if you'd do that again! See ya!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

Since Jean had decided to hide from him for the rest of the day, Logan had enough time to figure out that a nearly two year old had more energy than him. After playing in the garden for hours, then going on with it inside and after dinner, he now lay exhausted on the sofa in the rec-room with the TV still showing the end of a Disney movie and was dozing off. "So…," Ororo purred and bent over the sofa a bit to look him directly in the eyes after he'd opened them a bit. "You don't like that kid, hm?" she teased him and looked at Julian, who was soundly asleep on his father's chest with the puppy half on his back, also sleeping. "You don't know how to handle him and your greatest wish is to get rid of him?" she went on and ignored his growl. "I can see that…," she nodded and walked around the sofa. "And…," Ororo announced before she held up something that he couldn't really see from his position. "This nice little picture here, will remind me and everyone else about what a bad liar you are, mister!"

"Picture?!" Logan grunted and began to narrow his eyes.

"Yes, picture," she smiled and hid it quickly. Laughing about his attempt to get up and leap at her, which didn't work thanks to the boy, she walked back over to the door. "You should go to bed, Logan," Ororo remarked teasingly. "You look like someone that has just finished round 20 in the Dangerroom on level 10."

"Shut up!" he snapped and got slowly up while holding Julian close to his chest and also paid attention to the puppy. Drowsily, he made his way to his room upstairs, where he put the boy into his bed and the dog at the end of it. After running a hand through his hair and noticing that it wasn't even 9, yet, he decided to go and find the redhead.

Thanks to his senses, Logan hadn't much trouble to track her down. A few minutes later he stood in front of her room door and knocked lightly. "Go away!" he heard her saying from within and chose to ignore it. In the next second he had closed the door behind him and looked around the dark room that was only illuminated by the small lamp on the bedside table. "I said go away," Jean said once more and glared at him. "I don't want to see you."

"But I wanna talk t'ya," Logan replied and came closer.

"Go away!" she said more demanding and backed off a bit when he knelt down in front of the bed.

"I want t'talk about it," he gave back and shook his head. "And I ain't gonna leave before we did." Holding her glare, he watched how she looked away and curled up under the sheets. He looked at her for a while, how she lay on her side and hugged her legs and stared into nothingness; determined not to pay any attention to him. "You've been crying," he noticed in a soft voice and rested his arms on the edge. Not knowing what else he could do, he figured that he had just to try and talk to her. "Jean…, why do ya think that? That I left, I mean?" he asked and kept his eyes on her, but she still stared at the bedside table next to him. "Explain it t'me!"

"Because you did," the redhead replied through clenched teeth and he didn't need a college diploma to figure out that she was angry.

"Is that the reason why you're avoidin' me?" Logan demanded to know. "Because ya think I left ya?"

"I _don't_ think it!" she said loudly and looked him directly in the eyes. "You've been gone on the next morning. Gone for two years without telling anyone where you went!" Shaking her head when tears began to gather in her eyes, she buried her hands in her hair. "I should have known that you'd do this. You had what you wanted…"

"This ain't true!" he gave back and straightened his position in front of the bed.

"It is!" Jean shot back in anger and disappointment. "You could finally add me to your list, so you left to find the next woman. I hope you had fun with her and all the others afterwards. And now leave my room!"

Surprised about her outburst, Logan remained silent for a while and just looked at her. "There hasn't been any one else!" he replied but noticed too late that he sounded angry.

"Sure," she mocked and looked away again.

He sighed. "Look, let's take a deep breath and start again, okay?"

"I want you to go!" Jean replied instead.

"No," he said and shook his head. "I don't let ya accuse me of that. It was ya that hadn't shown up."

"What?!" she asked and looked back at him with furrowed brows.

"You've understood what I've said," he grunted and narrowed his eyes. "Ya have no right of accusin' me that it had been just a quick fuck for _me_," Logan went on and released his anger this time. "It was _ya_ who'd obviously decided that your precious Scooterboy was the better choice, so don't give me that shit! Where's he now, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked loudly.

"That I've waited for ya and ya haven't shown up!" he replied when she suddenly laughed.

"You're trying everything, don't you?" the redhead asked darkly and shook her head. "It won't work, Logan! I'm not falling for your tricks anymore."

Only shaking his head, he ran a hand through his face and heaved a deep breath. "Listen," Logan began in a much calmer voice. "If it was just sex for me, as you think… Why would I've asked ya t'spend the night with me afterwards?"

Jean shrugged and glared daggers at the bedside table again, while she chewed on her lips. "To get everything you could out of the situation?" she asked cynically and he snorted.

"If you're mad at me now, then why didn't ya show up?" he asked in a hurt voice and her eyes switched back to him.

"Showed up where?!" she asked back in confusion. "What are you talking about, Logan?!"

"That I asked ya t'come with me if this really meant somethin' t'ya and ya didn't show up," he replied angrily. "If you'd told me that it was just a weak moment, okay, if you'd told me you would stick t' Scotty, okay… But ya said nothin'!"

"Stop making up stories!" Jean shook her head and glared at him.

"I ain't makin' up nothin'!" he snapped.

"But I don't understand a thing!" she shot back. "Goin' where with you? And how should I've known about it?"

"Coz I left ya a note?!" Logan asked cynically.

"A note saying what?" she sighed tiredly and began to massage her temples.

He only rolled his eyes. Either she was trying to make a fool out of him or not listening at all. And it annoyed him. "A note sayin' that I'd t'leave for a mission, which would probably take a couple of weeks and that, if it meant somethin' t'ya, I want ya t'come with me," he replied and sounded like a robot.

Jean suddenly smiled knowingly. "I said you're a liar," she mumbled and sounded disappointed. "Charles didn't send you on any mission. He didn't even know where you were!"

"Not Chuck, damn it!" he groaned and ran a hand through his hair in complete frustration. "When I headed back upstairs, I received a phone call. They needed me for a mission and told me they'd get me around 5 and wanted me t'be ready," he explained and noticed that she wasn't at all convinced. Not knowing what else he could possibly do he leant back against the bedside table and decided he had to go the hard way. That was telling her something, he didn't want her or anyone else to know. "Look…," Logan began and stared at his hands. "I did some stuff in my life, the part I can remember, that I ain't proud of. I did some things that've brought me into trouble and those men…" He shook his head. "There are enough guys out there that want t'see me dead. And those men protect me. I don't know why, but I own them. So I had t'go when they called me…" Looking back at her he turned around a bit. "Jean, I swear this is the truth. I wanted ya t'come with me… I waited for ya as long as I could…"

"Then why didn't you come back?" she demanded to know after a moment.

"Coz I thought… I thought you'd chosen Scott," he said honestly and held her gaze.

"Then why are you here now?" Jean sniffed and wiped her tears away, just to look at her hands next. She still felt too torn to decide what to believe…

"Because of you…"

Looking up and staring right into his eyes, Jean could easily tell that it was the honest truth. "Why?" she whispered and lowered her gaze when he took her hand.

"Because I thought that ya were married t'Scott by now," Logan replied. "I thought it'd be easier then… To know that I can't have ya anymore…" Looking back into her eyes, he reached out to wipe her tears away. "I swear if I'd known ya were pregnant…" He swallowed. "I'd have come back after that mission…"

"No, you wouldn't have," the redhead said and broke eye contact. "You don't care about Julian…"

"That ain't true, Jean!"

"Yes it is!" she nodded and met his eyes again. "I've heard how you talked about him… You hate it that you're stuck with him. You'd be happy if he didn't exist…"

"If I really didn't care for him, I wouldn't even bother t'look at him," Logan replied and made her look up with it. "It's just…. I don't know how t'handle a kid. I ain't someone who goofs around or does the stuff kids like t'do…," he admitted. "But I _do _care for our kid. I just think he'd be better of with a different father… I ain't a good one, I know that."

"That's not true," Jean said barely audible and made him look back into her eyes. "He wouldn't stick to you if he didn't like you. Children can feel if they are not loved…"

Nodding and entwining their hands, he remained silent for a while. "Why are ya so distant t'him?" he asked and received a shrug. "C'mon, it has a reason… 'Ro told me ya suffered from strong depressions after ya gave birth t'him. But that can't be the case anymore."

"I just…," the redhead sniffed and bit her lip hard. "I don't deserve him…"

"Why?!" he asked in confusion and pushed some strands back.

"What kind of mother am I, who leaves her baby behind, Logan?" Jean suddenly began to cry. "I never cared for my baby… I have no right to suddenly reappear and act as if I've always been there for him, because it's not true! I don't deserve to be called a mother…"

"You'll make a great mother," Logan tried to soothe her and sat down on the edge of the bed, while he stroked over her trembling back. "Ya just have t'give it a try…"

"How if I can't even go to a public place with him?" she sobbed and rolled onto her belly to cry freely into her pillow.

"Did he call again?" he grunted but she shrugged.

"I don't know. I avoid all phone calls…" Feeling how he kept on stroking over her back soothingly, she turned her head to look at him through a blurred vision. She wanted to believe him so badly, wanted to believe that he hadn't just used and thrown her away afterwards… "Where did you leave that note if there really was one?" Jean sniffed and took the tissue he gave her.

"I sneaked into your room after I got of the phone," he told her and brushed her hair back again. "Ya must've been still in the kitchen, so I left the note on your pillow."

"There wasn't a note!" she said and sounded angered again.

"All I can say is that I left it on your pillow, Jean," Logan replied as calm as possible. "I swear!"

She shook her head and looked away. "Just go!" Jean begged and turned her back to him.

"Fine," he sighed and got up to walk over to the door. "But it is the truth," he said before he left the room and went back over to his.

In her room, Jean rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling while tears were still running down her cheeks. She didn't know what to believe. Part of her wanted to believe that he hadn't just walked out of her life after they had finally given in to their mutual attraction. The other part still felt the pain and shock, which she had felt after getting up on the next morning just to realize that he was gone, that not a single part of him had been left in the mansion. It had appeared to her as if he'd never been there at all. Sniffing, she sat up and wiped her tears away. Finally, she got up and left her room…

**I know it's shorter than the last chapter. Sorry for that. Thanks to the reviewer, but it'd be nice to get a few more. : ( See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**I write Julian after the two year old daughter of a friend of mine. I have to babysit her sometimes and the girl is just too cute. So, the way Julian behaves is actually th****e way the girl behaves here. And NO is her favorite word. She says it to everything. LOL**

**Repairing what's lost**

"Hey," Ororo said after she'd opened the door and was surprised to see Jean standing in front of it.

"Is it too late?" the redhead asked insecurely.

"No, no," her friend waved off and made room for her. "Come in." Waiting for her to do so, Ororo closed the door behind Jean again and looked at her more closely. "Did you cry?" Beckoning her to sit down next to her on the bed, she waited for a reply.

"I talked to Logan…," Jean admitted in hardly more than a whisper and saw that Ororo nodded. "I… I don't know if I can believe him, you know?"

"Why? What did he say?"

"He said…," the redhead began and kneaded her hands nervously. "Well, he tried to convince me by saying that he didn't just leave. He said he's left me a message that he had to go and wanted me to come with him… But there was no message from him… I…I don't know if I can trust him in this…" She looked at her friend in despair.

"I can't follow you, Jean," Ororo replied. "What exactly did Logan tell you?" Shifting her position on the bed a bit, she listened to what Jean told her until the woman was done. "So,…if he said the truth… Where is the letter?" she asked.

"That's the point. When I'd come back into my room that night," Jean said. "There was no letter…"

"Hm…," the weather goddess made and crossed her arms to think hard. "What if Scott had found the letter first?"

The redhead shook her head. "He was asleep when I came in and he'd been asleep before I'd left… I think Logan only wants to make me believe it…"

Looking at her for a moment, Ororo shook her head. "No, I don't think so…"

"Why?"

"If he was interested in sex only, Jean, he wouldn't have cared for you that much," she said. "He knows that even if the two of you were a couple again, you wouldn't sleep with him so soon because of what happened to you. I doubt that this is what he wants. He's always cared for you and never lied to you before." She thought about everything again and shook her head. "Think about it. What would you've done if you'd found the letter?"

Jean sighed and shook her head. "I don't know…"

"Would you've gone with Logan?" Ororo asked once more and watched her friend attentively. "Jean, you've been devastated when he'd been gone on the next morning. It had taken me almost a week to find out what was wrong with you. And come on,… Scott and you haven't been that happy back then for quiet a while."  
"I know…," Jean whispered and ran a hand through her hair.

"I mean… I'm still quiet pissed at him for just leaving," her friend admitted. "But I was more than happy to see that he came back to the right time. I knew that if someone could help you then it was him…" She reached out to take her friend's hand. "The two of you have always been so close. I doubt he would be that reckless and lie to you." Suddenly smiling, she jumped up. "Look at that," Ororo said and began to rummage in her drawer before she grabbed something and came back. "He's a bad liar anyway."

""When did you make that?" Jean asked and looked at the picture.

"About three hours ago," her friend smiled. "Julian has managed to keep his daddy pretty busy, don't you think?" Noticing the weak smile on the redhead's lips and watching how she stroked over the picture lightly, Ororo touched her shoulder. "You want to believe him, don't you?" she asked and made Jean look up with it. Seeing her nod, she gave her one back. "Well, the let's find out…"

* * *

"Could you open the door, please?" Waiting for a reaction the woman finally groaned and got up herself to walk over to the white front door. "You…what a _great _surprise…"

"Emma," Ororo nodded, showing how much she didn't like her either. "I rather call that a surprise," she added and nodded at the woman's belly. "Scott didn't tell us…"

"So?" Emma asked. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Scott."

"Do you?" she purred and turned to walk back into the living room. "Hon?" she called aloud and crossed her arms, while she watched in disgust how Ororo closed the door behind her. "God…," she cursed and walked over to the stairs. "Scott?!"

"What?" he asked annoyed and finally descended the stairs. "What's all that yelling?" Looking at her, he only saw how she nodded at the door behind her and walked away. Not knowing what to make out of it, he rolled his eyes behind his glasses and buried his hands in his pockets, before he walked over to the living room. "What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Ororo, with her arms crossed and who had looked at the picture on a desk, turned around. "She's pregnant?" she asked back and saw him shrugging before he came closer. "You didn't tell us. When's she due?"

"October 15th," he replied and stopped next to her.

"That's in less than two months!" she said shocked. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Why should I?" Scott shrugged. "Who send you, the Professor?"

"No," Ororo replied rather sourly. "I'm here to ask you something and I need an honest answer from you."

"Shoot," he said and sat down on the sofa. He watched how she walked around the table and stopped right opposite of him.

"Did you find a letter from Logan saying that he wants her to come with him?" she asked without talking around the bush.

"No," Scott replied and held her gaze.

"You did, am I right?" Ororo asked and narrowed her eyes. "It's important, Scott!"

"Why?" he asked and got up to walk over to the window. "Is Logan back and refuses to take care of his child?"

Hearing the bitter undertone of his, she followed his movements. "No, Logan does take care of Julian."

"Julian, huh?" he said with a weak chuckle. "So the animal has decided to come back? After two years?"

"Scott," she groaned and sighed. "I know that you are still pissed, but I need to know what happened to that letter!"

"Pissed?" Scott asked and turned around. "I am _not _pissed, Storm! Would you be pissed if the woman you love sleeps with the man you hate the most and a few months later you figure out that her baby is not yours? Do you honestly think I am _just _pissed?!"

"Okay, I got it!" she gave back and held both hands up. "Jean made a mistake, Logan made one, too, it can't be changed anymore. But I need to know…"

"What do you want with that letter?" he asked annoyed. "If Logan doesn't want her anymore, then that's not my problem, is it?"

Feeling how her anger overwhelmed her, Ororo made few and quick steps and was suddenly standing right in front of him; her eyes glowing in fury. "You have no idea what Jean had to endure in the past months!" she hissed.

"And I don't care," Scott replied just to cross his arms next. "I told her I won't forgive her…"

"It's NOT about you, Scott! Believe it or not!" she nearly yelled. "Jean has been sexually and physically abused by her former boyfriend for months! He has done the most horrible things to her, so give her the chance to allow that at least Logan CAN take care of her!"

Staring at her for a moment to understand what she had just told him, he shook his head. "She's been what?!" he asked.

"Did…you find the letter that Logan has left for her on her pillow two years ago?" Ororo asked once more and very slowly.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Logan quickly sat and grabbed the lighter from Julian's hands. "Don't touch that!" he said warningly and put the object on top of his drawer. "Are ya not tired by now?" he asked him and heaved a deep breath.

"No!" Julian cried and ran quickly over to the other side of the room.

"No…?" his father asked in disbelief. "Kid, you've been up for what? Nearly 10 hours in a row? Ya must be tired."

"Noo!" the boy said louder and shook his head.

"Unbelievable…," Logan sighed and rubbed the back of his head, just to cock an eyebrow at his son next. This one ran back over to him and grabbed his finger; beginning to pull him into the direction of the door.

"Food," Julian said and pulled as hard as he could. "Giv'me food."

"Again?" Logan asked and allowed the boy to pull him towards the door. "Jeez… You're a glutton, kid! No doubt in that!" Reaching out he opened the door and was surprised to see that Jean had just been about to knock on it. "Hey…"

"Hi," she said rather nervously and pulled some strands behind her ear. "Can…can we talk?"

"Ehm…," he replied with a look at the still pulling boy.

"Food!" Julian cried and looked back at him.

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" Logan asked Jean almost pleadingly. "He wants food. Again!"

"Sure," she shrugged and watched how her son pulled him down the corridor as quickly as possible. Following them, she sat down on one of the stools while Logan began to heat something to eat for the boy.

"Glutton!" he grunted while pulling Julian up and placing him into the highchair. "Would ya believe that he ate a large potion of Oat Meal for breakfast, two pops, two toasts, five cookies and chicken soup in the last ten hours and is hungry again?!" Logan asked when he turned to Jean and crossed his arms to shake his head into the direction of his son. "How can he eat so much?!" he asked. "And he's runnin' around all day and ain't tired at all."

"When did he get up?" Jean asked and watched how he opened the microwave and put the small pot and a spoon in front of Julian, who gave him a happy smile.

"Believe it or not…," Logan grunted and handed her a soda after filling a sippy cup with juice and getting a soda for himself, too. He leant back against the fridge again. "6:30!"

"6:30?!"

"Yep…6:30," he nodded and gulped the soda down. "And since then, he's runnin' around like a maniac…."

Nodding, she gave the boy, who enjoyed his meal and made a mess not only out of his highchair, a look. "You don't have to stand there…," Jean said with a look at Logan. She saw him shrugging and waited for him to sit down next to her.

"So… Ya wanna talk?" Logan asked without looking at her and saw from the corner of her eye that she nodded. "Shoot!"

"Scott has found the letter," she told him in a calm voice and lowered her gaze when he froze in his movements to cock an eyebrow at her. "He was awake when you entered our room…"

"How come ya know all of a sudden?!"

"Ororo visited him after lunch," Jean said and looked up. "Emma's 7 months pregnant." Realizing that his only reaction was to move both eyebrows briefly, she bit her lip. "I'm sorry for not believing you…," she went on and pulled absently on her shirt. "It's just… I even have a hard time trusting Hank or the Professor…"

"I know," Logan replied in understanding. "I just want ya t'know that I didn't just walk out on ya…"

"Mo Juz!" Julian cried and held up his empty sippy cup.

"Unbelievable…" Rolling his eyes, Logan got up and took it from him to refill it again. "So… Cyke's gonna be a daddy, huh?"

"Yeah…," Jean nodded and sounded rather depressed about it. "I mean… I'm happy for him. He always wanted to have children…"

"But?" Logan asked and returned to his stool again with Julian on his lap.

"I don't understand why he didn't tell us," she said and he nodded. "I mean he's mad with me. Not with the others…"

"Well, what do ya want me t'say?" he shrugged. "Satisfied your needs?" he asked, addressing Julian, who put the empty sippy cup onto the table. Suddenly looking up, Logan gave his son a nod. "Go over to mommy."

"What?!" Jean asked and stared at him with widened eyes. "Logan…," she tried to protest as the boy was already placed onto her lap. "But…"

"He's _our_ baby," was all he said and got up to put the dirty dishes away. Turning, he chuckled. "He won't bite ya if ya hug him."

Unsure of what to do, the redhead looked from him to the boy, who stared at her with his big, hazel eyes. When she looked up again, she realized that Logan was gone and felt how her heart skipped another beat. She just looked at Julian, who suddenly yawned and leant forward to rest against her. "You tired?" Jean asked calmly but not without feeling nervous and reached out with a shaky hand to stroke through her son's messy hair. Feeling the softness and how the boy snuggled closer to her, she couldn't stop herself from beginning to sob. She pulled the boy closer and cried into his hair; thinking about the last time she touched him was 2 weeks after he'd been born. "I'm so sorry, baby," Jean sobbed and rested her head on his. "God, I'm so sorry…"

Standing around the corner next to the door and watching her, Logan smirked and waited a few more minutes for the redhead to calm down again. "Wanna put him to bed?" he asked in a soft voice as not to startle her and walked over to her. Reaching out with a smile on his lips, he wiped her tears gently away.

"I thought you were gone," she sniffed and got carefully up with the sleeping boy on her arm.

"Nope," Logan replied and threw the two empty soda bottles away before he led her back upstairs to his room. He opened the door carefully and let out a relief sigh when he saw that the puppy was asleep in front of the bed. "Don't wake him," he warned the redhead and nodded at the dog. "Or the whole mansion'll be awake all night…" He held the door open for Jean, who walked over to the smaller bed and laid her son down. After getting rid of his shoes, she tucked him in and stroked over his head. "I'm so done," Logan yawned and sat down on the bed. "And it's not even 6:30…," he added in disbelief.

"You're not hungry?" Jean asked and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm tired…," he grunted and ran both hands through his face.

"Still you need to eat," she replied in barely more than a whisper and made him chuckle. "What?" she asked and furrowed her brows when he sat back up.

"Right," Logan nodded and got up. "Then let's go and eat."

"What about…"

"He'll be sleepin'. Trust me," he smirked and took her hand to lead her out of the room.

After they'd been greeted with a smile from Ororo and had dinner with the others, they both walked back upstairs and stopped in front of his room door again, since hers was on the end of the corridor. "So…," Logan began and picked up on her nervousness. "We're fine then? I mean… Ya know that I didn't just…left, right?"

"Yeah," Jean nodded and gave him a brief look before she bit her lip.

"Would ya stay with me?" he asked and noticed how her head shot up. She clearly looked terrified. "I don't mean that!" he instantly said and raised both hands. "I just…" He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I miss sleepin' next t'ya," he admitted and hoped that he hadn't just blushed a bit. She still made him feel like a teenager…

Looking away when she felt that she was blushing, Jean wrapped her arms around herself and tried several times to reply to that. But she didn't know what… "I…I don't know…"

"That's okay," Logan said and gave her a weak smile. "Well… I go t'bed. Night." Turning around, he disappeared behind his door and sighed. He'd really hoped that after they had finally talked and she's acted rather normally around him again… Shrugging the thought of as being stupid, he got rid of his shirt, shoes and pants and let himself fall onto the bed in exhaustion. He only wanted to sleep for at least 12 hours and hoped that the dog and his son would do him that favor. He pulled the sheets up a bit and rolled onto his belly to cuddle up to his pillow. Her light scent was still on his covers and made him smile. Logan was already half in oblivion when he raised his head, thinking that he had clearly heard something. Only shaking his head and blaming his tiredness for it, he closed his eyes again when the bed moved slightly and the sheets were lifted up a bit. Rolling onto his side with a happy smile, Logan opened his arms and pulled Jean closer. "Night," he mumbled into her hair and knew that he would definitely sleep well that night.

**To chapters on one day, but of course I won't post them together. ;) I won't be able to type on the weekend, so….you guys have to be patient. Or better had to be. LOL Please review and I hope you guys will be a bit more happier with Jean now. See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

When the first sunbeams fell into the room and touched her face Jean heaved a deep breath and blinked against the light. After running a hand through her face and hair she gave the watch a brief look and sighed. Even if she had slept through and actually felt relaxed, she still wanted to stay in bed for at least a few more hours. Next to her she could hear that Logan was breathing evenly and figured that he was still in a deep slumber. She turned around in his light grip and met two hazel eyes that stared at her curiously. Frowning, Jean sat up a bit. "Let daddy sleep, baby," she mumbled sleepily and pushed her hair back.

"Food," Julian cried and moved on Logan's hip.

Hearing a protesting grunt and watching how the man next to her began to move, the redhead waited a moment before she pulled the boy up and put him back to the ground. "Wait a minute," she told him in a hushed voice and got up to look for something that she could pull over her nightgown.

"Nooo," Julian cried and began to pull a face since he felt misunderstood. "Food!"

"In a minute!" Jean replied and prayed that he wouldn't start crying. As fast as Logan had fallen asleep on the evening before, she could tell that he had been more than done and tired. Finally beginning to rummage in his drawer, she pulled out one of his shirt and pants to pull them over. "Come on, I'll give you food," she said after getting dressed and walked over to the door where she held out a hand to Julian.

"No!" the boy said and went back over to his father.

Not knowing what was wrong all of a sudden, Jean only sighed and went over to pull him up, but Julian began to protest aloud. "Hush!" she made quickly and heard Logan grunting in his sleep again. As fast as she could, she walked back over to the door with the crying boy on her arm and left the room to make her way down to the kitchen.

"Jeez, what's wrong with him?" Hank asked and looked up from his newspaper when she entered the kitchen.

"Don't ask me," Jean replied and placed Julian into his highchair before she began to make something to eat for him.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweety?" Ororo cooed after entering the room and stroked over the boy's messy dark hair. "Not a happy camper today, huh?"

"He'll wake up Logan," the redhead complained and gave the door a worried look. She grabbed the sippy cup and small bowl and placed both in front of her son, who began to scream even louder. "You wanted food…," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"No food!" Julian cried and reached out to Ororo.

"I think he has to get used to you first," Hank said with a look at Jean. "Don't worry, he will."

"Well, he wasn't that way with Logan," Ororo mumbled and pulled the sobbing boy up. "Maybe he's hurt or in pain?"

"No!" Julian cried and turned his head away from the redhead that looked at him like a picture of misery.

"Wanna go to mommy?" the weather goddess asked him but he shook his head.

"No mommy," he sobbed into her neck and grabbed her shirt with a tight grip. "Daddy!"

"Daddy's still sleeping," Jean tried to explain. "You'll wake him up…" Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat down on the other side of the counter where Hank was reading his newspaper again.

"Here, eat your food," Ororo told Julian after putting him back into the highchair. "And we have to be silent, okay? Daddy's sleeping."

"Sleepin'," he replied and made her nod.

When she turned back and saw the look on Jean's face, she gave her a small smile. "He'll get used to you," she said and received a weak nod. "Have you slept in Logan's room? I knocked at your door around 8:30 yesterday."

"Yes, I did," Jean mumbled and began to eat her breakfast.

Nodding, Ororo sat down next to her when Hank apologized himself and left the room. "So…," she began and took one of the toasts from the pile in front of her, before she gave Julian, who finally ate, a look. "…the two of you are an item now?"

"No…"

"No?" she asked in surprise and noticed that the redhead had her eyes fixed on the cup in her hand. "Why did you sleep in his room then? I thought he had really wanted you to come with him…"

"And he did," Jean sighed and turned her head away. "He's asked me to stay with him…"

Nodding again, Ororo just looked at her for a while. "What now? I mean…" She shrugged and met her friend's gaze when she looked at her. "Well…"

"I don't know," the redhead said after guessing what the woman was about to say.

"Well…if you ask me…," the weather goddess cooed and got up to pour herself a new cup of coffee. "…he does you good. I mean you trust him, otherwise you wouldn't voluntarily sleep next to him. And Hank and I agreed on one thing when Logan had dragged you to the outside while we sat at the pool. It looked cute."

"What?" Jean asked and furrowed her brows.

"The three of you," Ororo replied with a nod at Julian, who know sucked on his sippy cup and watched them. "Almost like a family… Well, I've got to get ready for my classes." Flashing her a smile she left the room and left Jean with her son alone. "Mo juz!" Julian demanded and held up his sippy cup.

"Hold on," Jean sighed and got up to refill the cup. After she'd done it, she sat down next to him and watched the boy. Before, she hadn't paid too much attention to the look of her son and began to scan him from aside. Even if no one had told Logan about the boy being his son, she knew the man would have to be completely dumb to not realize it. The hair and the eyes were too much like his father's and she couldn't help but stroke through the messy hair with a weak smile. "You done?" she asked since the cup was empty and received a nod. Getting off of her stool again, she pulled the boy out of his highchair and down to the ground. As soon as he stood, Julian ran away. "Stay here!" Jean said and went after him just to stop at the next corner.

"Good morning, Jean," the Professor smiled at her while the boy sat laughing on his lap and played with his tie. "How are you doing?"

"Good," she replied barely audible and wrapped her arms around herself. Up to now she had done her best to avoid him. She knew that he wanted to talk to her about her powers.

"That's good to hear," he smiled and watched her attentively. "How are your powers lately? Have they gotten any better or do you still have problems with them?" Realizing that all he would get from her was a shrug, he wheeled closer. "I'd really like to talk to you about it. You know what fear can do to the mind, Jean. And Logan just told me yesterday that he can still smell a strong fear on you," Charles went on and made Jean bite her lower lip while she kept her eyes fixed on the ground. "We need to work on that. You need to learn how to access your powers again, even if you feel like being unable to do so. If you want I can ask Logan to join the meeting." Feeling that she became more and more stressed he wheeled past her. "Think about it."

"Yeah," Jean nodded and watched him leaving.

* * *

He could truly say he was in heaven. Holding onto the pillow next to him for dear life without even realizing that it was one, Logan's senses still picked up on Jean's scent that lingered on his bed and he sighed satisfied. Snuggling even more up to it, he heaved a deep breath and somehow his mind told him that something wasn't quiet right. Somehow someone called him in his pleasant dream and he began to frown.

"Logan," Jean tried once more and shook him harder. "Come on, wake up!"

"Why…?" he grunted drowsily into the pillow and curled up before burying his face into it.

"You have to get up!" the redhead said and gave him another push.

Growling he opened his eyes a bit and looked directly at the watch next to him. "It's 7 for God's sake!" Logan grunted and turned to give her a glare. "Why do I've to get up at fuckin' 7 a.m.?!"

"Because it's 7 p.m.!" Jean corrected him and watched how he began to cock an eyebrow at her. "You're sleeping for nearly 24 hours. You need to eat and drink…"

Looking from her at the watch and back at her, he gave her a skeptical look. "7 p.m.?!" he asked rather amused. "You're kiddin', right?"

Sighing, the redhead got up. "No, I'm not!" she said and walked over to his drawer. "Come on, take a shower and come downstairs to eat something." Watching how he got slowly up and walked rather clumsily over to her, she handed him a fresh shirt, boxers and sweatpants. Feeling how his hand touched hers, she blushed and withdrew quickly; feeling how her heart began to pound strongly while he stared at her. "I… I've to go down and…," Jean stuttered and pointed at the door. Looking at him and becoming aware of his intense gaze, she swallowed hard and blushed even more when he made a step forward. "I…"

"Sorry," Logan said and broke eye contact before he made a step back. Scolding himself for nearly doing something stupid, he gave her a very brief look. "I go and shower…," he quickly said and disappeared behind the door; leaving Jean still flushed and staring at the bathroom door in his bedroom. After he'd locked the door behind him, Logan leant against it and closed his eyes. Being happy was one thing for him, but getting frustrated about something he couldn't have was pure torture. Deciding that only a very cold shower would help, he stepped into it after undressing himself…

**Okay, that was the last chapter from the US. It's 2:45 a.m. here now and we leave at 12 p.m. I actually wanted to update Changes, but since we've been in DC for a couple of days and I wasn't able to type there, I couldn't make it. : ( But I have already some scenes pre-written, including half of a flashback to Changes Original. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I couldn't come up with anything better because I'm getting too tired to type. ****I actually wanted to finish Changes this night and stay awake, but I need to sleep. So, please review and I hope everything goes well. I still hate flying. : ( Thanks to the reviewers and please review this one here, too!!! See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: )

**Repairing what's lost**

"Whoa, careful!" Bobby said and had trouble to not let the three drinks drop to the ground. "Rugrats like you should really have a siren or something like that." Only watching how Julian ran into the rec-room laughing like a maniac, he shook his head and made sure to enter the room with a safe distance to the kid. He heard the others laughing and furrowed his brows while sitting down, since the boy was taking a peak around the corner of the sofa and was watching the door attentively. "What's he up to?" Bobby asked after sitting down and handed Rogue and Ororo the drinks.

"Don't know," Ororo shrugged smiling and watched how Julian went over to her side and looked around the corner. They all startled when the boy suddenly squealed aloud and exchanged a look with each other. Thinking that something was wrong, they looked over the backrest and their jaws practically dropped. "Pinch me!" she said and had trouble to realize that this was really happening. Hearing how Julian cried once more in joy, she watched how he was thrown into the air and landed back safely in his father's arms, who lay on the ground with the goofiest smile she'd ever seen. It was even more a shock to her and the two teens that the man actually laughed and was obviously having fun. She guessed that Logan must have sneaked up to them by crawling or something similar to it. At least she hadn't seen or heard him coming. "He's such a big child…," Ororo remarked and asked herself if the man was even aware of them. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but grin.

"And I thought something happened," Bobby huffed with a shake of his head and turned back around to go on watching TV.

Rogue on the contrary smiled at Logan, who got up and cradled his son in his arms and was still smiling like an idiot. "What are you guys doing?" she asked and could tell that he hadn't really taken notice of them; he almost seemed to be embarrassed. But, as she knew him, he quickly regained his cool demeanor and gave her a brief shrug.

"Playin' catchin' poopy-diapers," Logan grunted and gave his still laughing small copy a look.

"And?" Ororo asked smirking. "Was your hunt successful?"

He gave her a smirk back and patted Julian's full diapers. "Yeah," he replied and pulled the boy up a bit. "Diaper change, bub."

"NO!" his son instantly cried and tried to free himself from his father's grip. "No diaper!"

"Yeah, diaper," Logan said and began to walk over to the door. "And if ya don't stop strugglin', I ask mommy t'tie ya t'the bed, kiddo!"

"Poor boy," Rogue joked when Julian's crying could still be heard when Logan was long gone.

"Yeah, getting his diaper changed is always a big drama for him," Ororo laughed and sipped on her soda. "Oh, Bobby, stop making that face!"

"I missed my favorite scene because of him!" the boy complained and sighed. "Since when does Logan act as a daddy anyway?"

"He has in the past months…," Rogue shrugged and leant back against his chest again. "At least after getting used to having a son."

"Yeah, but he acted like a child just now."

"Well, he's a daddy now," Ororo shrugged and got up with a smile on her face. "Daddy's are supposed to goof around with their children."

Bobby gave a brief laugh. "Yeah, but can you actually imagine him doing baby-talk with his kid?"

"Ehm…," the woman made and stopped at the door, acting as if she was thinking hard. "No…," she said and left the room still smiling.

* * *

"See?" Logan asked upstairs and pulled his still sobbing son up. "Poopy diaper hit the trash. No harm done and you're still alive. Do ya stop cryin' now?"

"No!" Julian cried and made his father sigh. "A pop!"

"A pop?" Logan chuckled and got up with the boy on his arm. "You're a pop-addict, kid!"

"A pop!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said and put him down to the ground. "Then let's get ya another pop and then ya go playin' with Aunt 'Roro and go on her nerves for a while, okay?"

After he had made his son happy with another Popsicle and made sure that he was occupied with Ororo, Logan went back upstairs again. His son had occupied him so much that he hadn't even had the time to shower this morning and he really felt like having one before lunch. After he'd gotten rid of his clothes and had wrapped one towel around his hip, he walked over to the bathroom and sniffed. Her scent was still lingering in his rooms even if Jean was probably downstairs or in the lab with Hank. He hadn't seen her all day up to now and wondered where the woman was, while he opened the door to the bathroom quietly. Logan went over to the shower, dropping his towel carelessly to the ground and pulled the curtain aside. All he heard was a loud shriek and he could only stare at the naked redhead in shock, who had frozen on the spot and gave him the same shocked look back. "Shit…," he managed to say after an eternity and turned quickly around; instinctively covering his lower parts with one hand. "I thought you're downstairs…"

"N…no…," Jean stuttered with cheeks as red as her hair and a heartbeat that was completely out of control. Looking around panicky, she spotted the two towels next to the shower and reached out to grab them in order to cover herself. As lucky as she was, Logan had the same idea and both nearly bumped with their heads against each other, when their hands leapt for the cotton. Accidentally they knocked the shower gel over, which now turned the tub into some kind of slimy ice rink and Jean slipped with another shriek. Catching her clumsily, Logan hit the ground and stared at the shaking redhead on top of him. Her breath came so fast by now that he, if he hadn't been too shocked about the situation and too aware of her and his nudity, too, thought she would die of a heart attack. Seeing that she was close to start crying, he reached quickly out and wrapped the towel around her, before he used a second one to cover his lower parts that began to beg for attention.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say and prayed that she wouldn't notice it, but also that she wouldn't start crying now. The whole situation was already too embarrassing to him and he didn't want to know how she felt. He knew how much she still hated to show skin and being caught all naked in the shower must be hell for her. While Jean avoided to look at him at all cost and sat like frozen on him, Logan sat up a bit and looked at her. She was biting her lower lip hard and clutched the towel as close as possible to her body that she almost appeared to him like a vulnerable, helpless little girl in the lion's den. "Would ya mind getting' off of me?" he asked carefully and watched her doing so before she retreated to the opposite wall. "Jeannie, I'm sorry… I didn't pay attention. If I had, I would have picked up on you…," Logan apologized and really began to feel bad. He only hoped that this incident wouldn't cost him the gained trust of her, on which he had worked very hard in the past months. "I… Ya can shower first…," he added and made room for her to walk back over to the shower. While he made sure that his towel wouldn't fall down, he watched from the corner of his eyes how she reached out to grab the curtain and climb back into the tub, as she slipped on the slimy mass once more. "Gottcha," he said and caught her before she had any chance to fall. Thinking that it was too slimy in the tub to stand at all, he pulled her out of it and put her gently to the ground. "We should clean up first," Logan suggested and turned to look at her, just to feel how his heart skipped a beat. As much as he loved sharing his room with her, as much had it begun to be pure torture for him after several weeks.

He knew that every man on this planet would now and understand him, maybe even consider him as being crazy to even sleep next to her, that sharing a room with someone you craved for wasn't such a good idea anymore after a while. He had enough of cold showers in the morning, enough of the impatient and by now annoying Wolverine in his head, enough of only being able to hug her, just enough of the whole apartment-share situation they had for months. It was Christmas soon and they were sleeping in one room with each other for endless weeks by now. He even asked himself if she knew how much she tortured him. He had promised not to do anything she didn't want him to do, but by now his hormones and senses were kicking into overdrive and he needed to do something about it or he would ask Bobby to lock him into a very deep and very long hibernation. Everything was better than suffering from morning wood for 24/7 by now. Unaware of the fact that his breathing had quickened and his grip on her arms had become stronger, Logan only stared into her shocked emerald pools and pulled her unconsciously closer. It was not before his lips brushed lightly over hers and her pulling away as if she'd been burned that he awoke from his trance.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Jean stuttered and looked away with flushed cheeks; not seeing the cocked eyebrow he gave her, since he actually was the one that had to apologize. "It's not that I don't want to…," he heard her saying and suddenly felt his hope rising. "It's just… My heart says yes, but my body says no…"

Being encouraged by her words, Logan placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him. He could clearly see her fear and nervousness. "Ya trust me?"

"You know I do…," she replied and furrowed her brows.

"Then close your eyes," he demanded and felt her pulling away. "I ain't gonna force myself on ya. Just trust me and close your eyes, darlin'." Waiting for her to do so and being overwhelmed by her strong emotions, Logan bent slowly forward and kissed her lightly again. Since she began to pull away again, he placed one hand on her neck and held her steady. "Go on," he whispered hot against her mouth and went on caressing her lips that were as rigid as her whole body first. It almost took forever for her to respond to his kiss. "Was it that bad?" Logan teased her and wiped her tears away.

"No…," Jean whispered and still had trouble to control her feelings. "I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass…"

"Don't be," he said and placed another kiss on her cheek before he helped her up. "Let me clean this up first," he added and made short work of the slimy mess in the shower before he helped her into it. "Take your time." Giving her a smile, Logan left the room and sat down on the bed where he waited for her to come out of the bathroom again. While waiting, he began to think about the upcoming celebration. He'd never cared for Christmas or New Year, he couldn't even remember having celebrated it once in his life…or as far as his memory allowed him to go back into his past. The whole mansion was decorated, it smelled like cookies, scented candles and who knows what his nose was able to pick up on and for the first time ever he could say that the mansion smelled terrible. There were far too many scents at once for his taste that caused his stomach to make some nasty turns. At least his rooms were stinky-candle and decoration free… Oh, and he hated those happy-sappy songs that played in nearly every room! It wasn't enough that some younger kids had fun singing those songs already in the early morning, no, Ororo and Kitty had to use every CD-Player in the house to listen to those terrible Christmas songs. Sighing loudly, Logan buried his face in his hands since he could clearly hear how a song began to play just now at the end of the corridor.

"Logan!"

Hearing her urgent voice he turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at Jean. "What?"

"I said you can use the shower now," she replied and walked over to the drawer to get dressed.

"Oh…, sorry," he said and got up. "I got distracted by Jingle Bells at the end of the corridor…" Thinking that he had every right to be grumpy, Logan stopped at the bathroom door and turned to give her a look while she combed through her wet her. He couldn't help but smile and think how beautiful she was. "I'm sorry for just runnin' into ya. I should've knocked…," he apologized since he had noticed that her cheeks were still flushed.

"It's okay," Jean replied calmly and felt how heat gathered in her face once more. "It was my fault… I should have locked the door…"

"No, it wasn't," Logan said and closed the door behind him to finally get his well deserved shower.

Looking at it, Jean sank down on the bed and shivered slightly. Her heart was still racing horribly in her chest, even if she tried her best to calm herself again. She could truly say that she had been scared to death before. The shock he had given her by suddenly standing in front of her had been great. Especially since she'd been all exposed and unprotected. "God…," she cried and buried her face in her hands. Never before had he seen her naked, not even when they'd given in to their passion and she really felt ashamed of it; practically like never being able to look at him again. Sniffing and wiping her tears away, Jean gave the door another look and thought about how Logan had reacted. From what she had noticed he'd been embarrassed and had even blushed, so probably he felt as bad as she did. Unconsciously, her fingers touched her lips on which she could still feel his own. Before she was able to think about the kiss she heard how someone knocked on the door and wrapped the sheets around herself.

"Hi," Ororo greeted and scanned her friend for a second. "Did you cry?" she asked worriedly and looked aside when the bathroom door opened and Logan appeared, dressed in a towel only.

"Is he makin' trouble?" she heard him asking and watched how he pulled some fresh clothes out of the drawer.

"Ehm…no. He's actually sleeping," Ororo replied, received a nod before he disappeared into the bathroom again and noticed that Jean looked odd. "He didn't do something that you didn't want him to do, right?" she asked worriedly and made the redhead look up.

"No… What makes you think that?" she asked and watched how Ororo crossed her arms.

"Well, you naked in sheets only, he naked and just coming out of the shower…"

"No, we didn't," Jean began and sighed. "No!"

"Then what happened that has made you cry?"

"It was just a stupid situation in the bathroom," she waved off. "I forgot to lock the door and he thought I was downstairs…"

"Oh…," Ororo nodded and whistled. "The _I caught you naked_-situation?" she asked and received an embarrassed nod. "Oh boy… Well…" Not knowing what to say, she noticed that the redhead was looking away and chewed on her lower lip. "I hope Logan wasn't a complete male idiot and did something stupid?"

"No…," Jean replied and pulled the sheets closer before she gave the door a nervous look. "I think he feels as bad as I do…"

"You two are really a number," her opposite sighed and shook her head. "Anyway,…I actually came to ask if you two will join us later."

"In what?" the redhead asked and furrowed her brows when she heard Logan leaving the bathroom and coming over to them. She shivered again when she felt the heat that he radiated touching her skin.

"There's a Christmas fair later tonight," Ororo told them and scrutinized Logan. "We're going there at 6."

"'kay," he shrugged.

"I don't know," Jean said and looked away.

"Ya need t'do two things, darlin'," he said and made her look up at him with insecure looking eyes. "First, ya need t'get outta here and see somethin' else than the mansion and garden."

"He's right," Ororo nodded and gave her best friend an encouraging look. "Jean, you haven't left the mansion in months. You really need to get out of here." She sighed when Jean shook her head. "We'll protect you. I bet Logan won't leave your side anyway and tell me one person, who's stupid enough to mess with him."

"Right," Logan smirked and brushed Jean's long hair gently over her shoulder.

"What's second?" Ororo asked him frowning.

"Second," he instantly said and pulled the redhead closer against his chest by wrapping his arms around her. "You'll need t'get dressed or you'll catch a cold, Red. You're freezin' cold…" While he held her close to warm her a bit with his body, his brain noticed that she smelled incredibly good today. "New shampoo?" Logan asked before he could stop himself.

"Ehm…no," Jean stuttered, surprised by this question. "Only a new lotion…"

Leaning in to inhale her scent once more, he couldn't help but nuzzle her neck. "Smells good," he smirked and had completely forgotten about Ororo, who could only look to and fro between them with a big smile.

"Well….," she said and raised both hands briefly. "If you want to come with us, we meet at 6 at the front door." Only receiving a nod from Logan, she turned around and sighed jokingly. "I hope you'll remember what I said. See you later!"

"So what do ya think?" Logan asked and pulled the redhead back into the room with him. "Wanna go?"

Jean, with her arms wrapped around herself and still clutching the sheets to her body, gave him an insecure look. "I don't know…"

"Jean…," he sighed and came closer to stop in front of her. "That fucker hasn't called in what?! Weeks?!"

"You don't understand!" he gave back, surprisingly aloud to his surprise. "I don't feel comfortable with strangers around me," Jean said and almost sounded desperate. "I just… I'm scared…"

Holding her sad gaze for a moment, Logan finally wrapped his arms around her and pulled the woman against his chest. "Ya know I'll protect ya. I won't leave your side," he said soothingly and felt her leaning into his touch. "But think about the kid. He probably wants t'go outside with us sooner or later. What do ya wanna tell him then?" he asked in a gentle voice and stroked over her back. "Ya need to fight your fear. Ya can't let it control your life."

"I know…," Jean mumbled into his chest and sniffed. "But what if he's watching me? What if he follows me?"

Logan pushed her gently away and held her by her shoulder at arm length. His eyes were completely serious and had a dark touch that she only knew from Dangerroom sessions. "Then he meets my claws," he growled and she knew he meant what he said. "Ya know he's dead meat if ya give me a go…"

"I don't want you to do this," she said and shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked and tilted his head a bit; still with this dark predator look in his eyes. "That fucker deserves t'be dead."

"But I don't want you to become a killer, Logan," Jean said and reached out to cover his hand with hers.

"I already am one, darlin'," he replied and looked away while sighing. "Ya know that…"

"It's a different thing to kill people by defending yourself or tracking someone down and doing it. And I don't want you to do it. Not for me," she said and met his gaze when he looked back up. "Please…"

"Fine," Logan gave in and put his hands to his hips. "But if I run into him and he only looks funny at me or you or my kid…"

"Logan…," Jean begged and gave him another look.

"Well, doesn't change the fact that this fucker is number 2 on my most wanted list," he grunted and crossed his arms.

"Who's number 1?" she asked and walked over to the other side of the bed to pick up her clothes. Since he didn't answer the redhead turned and noticed the look in his eyes. Blushing and feeling how her heart skipped another beat, she didn't have to ask again.

"Anyway," Logan said and scratched the back of his neck. "Wanna take a walk in the snow with me? The weather's great today and I miss the calm…" He looked at her. "I mean…ya don't have to…"

"No, we can do that," Jean said and walked over to the bathroom.

"'kay, make sure to take a warm jacket. I wait in the kitchen for ya." Waiting for a nod, he took his leather jacket and left the room.

**I know it's been a while and yeah, I know I wanted to update Changes, but I didn't manage to time further than page 12 so far. Don't ask me why. But I will update soon!! Hope you liked this chapter here. Please let me know!!! See ya!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers. : )

It would be great to get more than only two though. : ( I really appreciate your opinion!

**Repairing what's lost**

While the others walked mostly alone in front or behind them, Logan had wrapped one arm around Jean's waist protectively and kept himself in alert mode. Everyone, be it man, woman or child, was being watched by him attentively and the claws already pierced through his skin on his free hand. The redhead's nervousness and fear overwhelmed him and he was glad that he and Jean had taken a separate car in case it became too much for her. The woman next to him looked up startled when he suddenly growled and gave him a scared look. "Sorry," Logan apologized and looked away.

"What's wrong?" she asked and had begun to look around in alarm.

"Nothin'. Just didn't like the way that fucker'd looked at ya."

Jean had her brows furrowed when she took notice of one man, who stood at a hotdog stand with a beer in his hand and was watching her attentively. The look scared her enough to take hold of Logan's leather jacket and press herself more against him, but he, too, tightened his grip on her waist.

"He won't touch ya," Logan grunted and glared daggers at the man until this one looked away. "Ya okay?" he asked and sounded a bit softer, which was also visible in his eyes.

"Everything alright?" Ororo asked and looked at them.

"Yeah," he replied and continued with his silent observation.

"We go over there," Bobby announced and dragged Rogue over to the ice rink. Kitty, Jubilee and Peter followed them, which left Ororo with the couple.

She knew she had promised Jean to watch over her, but at the same time she thought that leaving them alone might help to get them together. "Ehm…," she made and pointed at another stand that sold drinks and something to eat. "How about a hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good," Jean said in a calm voice and looked up at Logan.

"Hate chocolate," this one only grunted but allowed her to drag him over to the stand.

"What else do you want to drink?" Ororo asked. "No beer!"

"Why not?!" Logan asked and cocked an eyebrow at her while he looked rather pissed. But one look at what they sold made him groan. "Which idiot doesn't sell any beer nowadays?!" he demanded to know and glared at the man behind the counter when this one had looked up.

"So?" Ororo asked him since the man waited for her order. "What do you want?"

"Then give me a fuckin' hot chocolate…," he said sulking and leant back against the border of the ice rink, still glaring at everything that moved in front of him.

"You'll like it," Jean tried to soothe him but he snorted.

"Still I hate chocolate…" Looking like someone who was about to snap, he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Wanna go ice skatin'?"

Turning her head to meet his eyes she shook it. "No…"

"Why not?"

Jean sighed and leant a bit over the border next to him while she watched the younger students. "I'm not good at it," she admitted and gave him a look when he chuckled. "What?"

Smirking at her, Logan turned around and pressed carefully against her. "Well, I'm there t'catch ya." He was about to leant in and kiss her when he heard Storm approaching.

"Sorry to interrupt, but here are your drinks," she announced and ignored the glare he gave her. "And some waffles…"

"Thanks," Jean murmured and shivered when he let go of her again.

"I hate waffles," Logan grunted and made Ororo groan dramatically. "What?!"

"Is their anything you like at all?" she asked and offered Jean one of the waffles she'd bought.

"Yeah, her," he said with a nod at the redhead, who instantly blushed.

"Mhm…I bet you haven't bought her or your son anything for Christmas!" Ororo challenged and gave him a knowing look.

"As if I'd tell ya," Logan huffed and walked away.

"Where're you going?" Jean instantly asked and he pointed to another stand which sold beer and, what he called, decent food.

Having watched him, Ororo turned to her best friend. "Why is he so snappy and grumpy today?" she asked and her opposite shrugged while she drank her hot chocolate and chewed on the waffle.

"I don't have anything for him for Christmas…," she suddenly said with a look at Logan and began to feel bad. Due to her still existing fear of leaving the house, she hadn't seen anything else but the mansion and garden in the past months.

"I bet he hasn't gotten anything for you either. He's not the gift-kinda guy…," Ororo waved off.

"No, I think he's bought something…"

"Really?" she asked surprised and received a nod. "Well…he's easy to please I guess. Buy him a six-pack of his favorite beer or new cigars and he's happy."

"It's too ordinary…," Jean said and kept her voice low since she knew he could hear them.

Heaving a deep breath while she tried to come up with something, Ororo watched how Kitty slipped and landed on her butt. She smiled when Peter was instantly there to help her and noticed the rather shy smile the boy gave the girl. It made her realize something… "Are the two of you an item now?" she asked Jean, whose head shot up. "Well, he wanted to kiss you before…"

"No, we're not…," the redhead replied calmly and looked at the remains of the dark liquid in her mug. "I don't know… I mean… I don't think so…"

Only able to smile about how confused her friend seemed to be, Ororo gave Logan a brief look. "Do you want to be with him?" she asked and saw how Jean stared at her shocked with flushed cheeks. "What? It's a simple question…"

From the corner of her eye the redhead had seen that Logan's head had slightly moved. She knew he'd heard everything so far. He'd promised her to keep an eye on her the whole time through. Wondering what he was thinking and unsure of what to say, Jean bit her lip and lowered her gaze. She couldn't see how he did the same and sighed disappointedly before he took his food and beer. "I wanna go home," he announced and ignored the surprised gazes.

"We just got here," Ororo said and wanted to exchange a look with Jean, but the woman, who knew why he suddenly reacted this way, looked away.

"Too many people for my taste," Logan shrugged nonchalantly and looked into the other direction.

"All of a sudden?!" she asked and huffed. "Logan, come on… You're only pissed because Jean hasn't answered my question!" Crossing her arms and keeping her eyes on him, she noticed how her friend's head shot up and that Jean gave her a shocked look, while Logan glared at her.

"No, I ain't," he snapped and began to chew on his chicken.

"Of course not!" Ororo said and rolled her eyes. "God, why do the two of you have to be so difficult?"

"We ain't and it's none of your fuckin' business!" he grunted.

"You're not pissed, right, got it!" she mocked and nodded, but soon sighed in frustration and ignored his growl on purpose. "Can the two of you not just grab each other? Everyone sees the looks you give each other and the two of you are completely blind to it." Logan continued eating his food and glared at the snow on the ground, while Jean looked into the other direction and bit her lip. Standing in the middle of them, Ororo waited for a reaction and sighed. "Okay… I leave the two of you alone and you are free to discuss it. If you want to drive home, go!" With that she turned around and left to join the others, who had just left the ice rink.

"Something wrong?" Bobby asked when she came closer and could tell that their teacher looked pissed.

"The plan didn't work, huh?" Kitty asked with a look into the direction of the two adults.

"No," Ororo said. "Logan's pissed because Jean didn't answer my question and now they just stay there and refuse to look at each other… "

"But maybe…," Rogue began and shook her head. "Maybe she's not ready…"

"Oh please!" Jubilee cried and gave her friend a look as if she was brain dead. "Mrs. Grey looks at Wolvie when he's not looking and Wolvie looks at her when she's not looking… Or better they stare at each other!"

"True, and I am not willing to endure their dance for another year!" Ororo nodded and gave the couple a determined look. "It's too frustrating…"

"You call that frustrating?" the girl asked her. "Do you know how hard it was to time the mistletoe above their heads three days ago?" Kitty asked her with a glare. "And what did they do? They kissed each other as if they were brother and sister."

"Maybe they don't love each other?" Bobby shrugged and furrowed his brows when Ororo, Kitty and Jubilee gave a laugh. "What?!" he growled.

"Sure!" Jubilee mocked. "We have a two year old proof of their love running around the mansion!"

"It's not that you have to love someone to…," he began when Rogue cut him off.

"I doubt they just wanted to do it and that's it, Bobby!"

"Logan has always wanted Jean. That's no secret," Ororo agreed. "He wanted her to come with him and stayed away to give her a chance to be happy. If he doesn't love her, then I am Magneto without my pants on!"

"He's an innocent boy, don't mind him!" Jubilee grinned and stuck out her tongue at Bobby when this one glared at her warningly.

"Still, it doesn't prove that Mrs. Grey shares his feelings, right?" he snapped.

"Jean wouldn't…," Ororo began and looked to and fro between them; noticing their curious gazes. "Well… I doubt Julian would exist," she corrected herself quickly. "…when Jean wouldn't at least feel attracted to Logan. You've seen how devastated she was when he was suddenly gone and…"

"And?" Kitty and Bobby asked when they noticed the dropped jaw of their teacher and turned around to see what was wrong.

"Oh damn…," Bobby said when he saw the source of it…

**I know it's a short chapter, but well…. I like cliffies. LOL So, what is it they see? Something good? Something bad? Maybe Magneto without his pants on? Who knows! LOL Please review!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: ) Great that some more have taken their time to leave a review. : )

**Repairing what's lost**

"Not good, not good, not good…," Ororo kept on saying and, together with the youngsters, watched the scenery from opposite of the ice rink.

"Where does he suddenly come from?" Jubilee asked in obvious annoyance and crossed her arms. "He'll annoy Wolvie and then they fight…and our plan goes bye-bye."

"Better hope they won't be so stupid to start a fight in public," Bobby said and reminded them of where they were.

"Damn it," Ororo cursed and watched in tension how Logan changed his demeanor. She only hoped he wouldn't start a fight. If he did and used his claws, they had to leave quicker than possible…

* * *

"Hey…," Scott greeted and, to Emma's annoyance, had stopped in front of Jean and Logan; ignoring the latter on purpose.

"Hi…," the redhead replied in barely more than a whisper and looked away. It had been two years since Scott had just walked out of her life after finding out that the baby she'd been carrying wasn't his. It's been way too easy for him to guess who the real father was. And all because Hank had noticed the tiny bone claws in the baby's forearm… Remembering it, she realized that Logan probably didn't know…

_That's all that prick got?_

Hearing Logan's voice in her head, her head shot up and she gave the brooding man next to her a confused look.

_How can he trade__ someone like Jeannie for some spare parts storage like that hooker?!_

Jean didn't know what surprised her more. The fact that he had those thoughts or the fact that her powers suddenly worked again. She hadn't been able to lift a pen in months and all of a sudden she picked up on his thoughts.

"What?!" Logan grunted and glared at her. He didn't like the fact that Scott was here, he absolutely didn't like it that he dared to talk to Jean and he hated how Emma showed interest in him and looked rather disgustedly at the redhead.

"Ehm…how are you doing?" Scott cut off his thoughts and he had trouble not to growl.

"Okay," Jean shrugged and still refused to look at him. She knew she had hurt him bad back then, but he'd hurt her as much. "You?"

"Fine, I guess," he shrugged and scratched the back of his head. But she could tell that he didn't feel well at all.

"Can we go?" Emma asked from where she stood and gave Jean a scornful look when the woman gave the baby on her arm a look.

"I'm talking to her," Scott rather snapped and rolled his eyes when the woman snorted and stomped over to a stand, where she went on glaring at Jean. "I'm sorry… She's become rather difficult," he apologized and scratched the back of his head. "I heard what happened to you," he went on in a rather soft voice. "I'm sorry for that…"

"It's okay…," Jean mumbled and wrapped her arms around herself; still not able to look at the man, who returned the glare Logan gave him.

'_f course he's sorry… Jerk!_

Startling when she heard Logan's voice once more in her head, she gave him another scrutinizing look from aside.

_If you'd loved her, ya wouldn't have left her when she's pregnant, asshole._

"What?" Logan asked when he noticed how Jean's eyes widened.

"Nothing," she quickly said but still gave him an odd look.

Scott had watched them and buried his hands in his pockets. "So…what do you have? Girl? Boy?"

"Boy," Logan growled before Jean could reply and narrowed his eyes when Emma smiled at him. He hated women like her that practically screamed _cheap_ and _hooker_ and really asked himself what Scott saw in this woman. To him she wasn't attractive at all.

"A girl. Amy," he heard the man suddenly saying and snapped out of his daydream, just to realize that Jean must have asked him about the baby. "She was born October 10th."

"Congrats," she said and he gave her a weak smile to Logan's offense.

"What's your boy's name?"

"Julian."

Nodding, Scott gave Logan a look. "So…the two of you are a couple now?" he asked and saw how the man opened his mouth, probably, as he thought, to insult him, while Jean only nodded quickly. Too quickly for his taste.

"Yes," she said and made the man next to her cock and eyebrow at her.

Only rolling his eyes, Logan crossed his arms and huffed while he looked away. He didn't listen any further to them and glared at the ice rink instead. But as soon as he saw how Scott moved towards Jean, his head jerked aside and he narrowed his eyes; seeing how Emma did the same from where she stood.

"We should meet and talk about everything," Scott said in a calm voice and stopped right in front of her.

"Maybe…," she whispered and startled when he hugged her all of a sudden, which earned both of them a low and angry growl of Logan.

"Merry Christmas," Scott whispered with a weak smile and turned over to join Emma again. This one instantly pulled him with her and began a fight that Jean could still hear seconds later when the couple was out of her sight.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her face and turned back to Logan, just to give him a surprised look. The one he gave her seemed to be odd in her eyes. He looked angry, hurt and disappointed at the same time and she didn't know why. But she guessed it wasn't because of Scott hugging her. "What's wrong?" she asked and he snorted.

"Why did ya lie t'them?" Logan grunted and glared at her.

"I haven't…," Jean said calmly and began to frown when he smirked.

"Yeah…sure," he mocked. "So it's fun t'use me as an excuse or what?!" Angrily, he began to walk away; completely aware of her following him quickly.

From the other side, Ororo and her students were still watching the whole scenery and knew that the two mutants were fighting. Or at least Logan was. Only exchanging a worried look with each other, they turned back to the couple.

"I didn't use you," the redhead said after she managed to take a hold in Logan's wrist to make him turn around.

But he pulled his arm quickly away. "Oh yeah?!" he asked in a hiss and made her freeze on the spot. "Last time I checked we weren't together and I hate bein' used!"

Before he could manage to walk away once more, Jean grabbed his arms with both of her hands and didn't care that he was able to see the tears in her eyes; still he brought a distance between them. "I…I meant what I said…," she told him calmly but his face didn't show any emotion that she could read.

While looking at her, Logan's senses told him that she wasn't lying. "So?" he only asked and started at her blankly. He watched how she came closer to wrap her arms around his waist and lean into him; listening to his fast beating heart.

"I still have to buy you something for Christmas," Jean mumbled into his chest and heard him sighing before he pushed her away.

"That wasn't an answer t'my question," he grunted and still gave her the same emotionless look. She knew he was shielding himself from getting hurt.

Not looking at him, Jean bit her lip briefly. "I…I want to try if it works out between us…," she finally admitted barely audible and waited for his reaction while looking at him.

"Why not?" he mocked with a shrug. "Can't remember arguing with ya once in the past months…"

"We haven't been a couple then…"

"No, but roommates t'same," he gave back and crossed his arms. While he held her gaze, he smirked. She really seemed to be embarrassed. "So… Would ya finally stop doin' what ya doin', darlin', and do instead what couples do?" Logan asked and chuckled when she gave him another frown of hers.

"Which is?" she asked and made him groan in frustration.

Only shaking his head about her, he put his hands to his hips. "Well, not standin' there like a lost kitten and starin' at me…," he teased her and pulled her into a kiss.

Seeing it from the other side, Jubilee squealed loud enough for Logan to hear it and people to stop next to her and her friends. While she blushed and turned her head back to the couple she noticed that Logan was glaring at her. "Sorry…," she mouthed and blushed, which made him roll his eyes.

"Kids…," he growled and let go of Jean's neck but still held on to her waist. "Annoyin' brats…"

"You have to be patient…," she whispered and played with the collar of his leather jacket.

"How many years do ya want me t'spend on'em?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow at her just to realize that she hadn't referred to the youngsters but to herself. Smiling at her, he pulled her against his body. "Darlin', I'll be as patient with ya as ya want me t'be."

"I actually meant something else, Logan," Jean said and blushed; feeling uncomfortable talking about it.

Knowing what she meant, he made her look up and placed another kiss onto her lips. "That can wait until ya feel ready for it," he replied and stroked over her cheek gently before he took her hand. "Let's see what else those weirdoes've here."

"Aim accomplished! What do you think, girls?" Ororo asked and clapped her hands together.

"Agreed!" Kitty nodded and was still swaying back and forth because she was freezing. "So… I don't want to destroy the moment, but… I'm actually freezing my butt off by now."

"Same here," Rogue agreed.

"They've a car," Bobby said and looked at his teacher. "Ms. Grey's fine with Logan. Can we drive back home?"

"I think you're right," Ororo agreed and began to lead the way. "Hank probably needs help with Julian anyway."

* * *

"Logan?"

"Hm?" he grunted and looked down on her.

"You still need to tell me what I can buy you for Christmas…," Jean said and leant into his side while he had one arm wrapped around her protectively.

"Nothin'," he replied and scanned the area again. "I'm happy with what I've."

"But I want to," she insisted and made him stop.

Seeing her attempt of a pout, he sighed. "I don't need anythin', Jeannie, really," he waved off. "If ya want t'do somethin' so badly, then…" He shrugged and began to think about it. "I don't know… Cook a nice meal, or watch a movie with me…"

"But it's so simple stuff…," she protested and shook her head when he smirked.

"For ya, not for me."

"What do you mean with that?"

Logan pulled her closer again and looked deep into her green pools. "That I ain't used t'someone takin' care of me. I was on my own in the past decade, so… Simple stuff is enough. Juts bein' with ya makes me happy." It was easy to read how her eyes turned from sad into accepting and suddenly he groaned.

"What?" Jean asked and thought she'd done something wrong, since he ran a hand through his face.

"We're together for what? Less than thirty minutes?" he asked. "And I already talk slushy…" When Logan looked back at her he noticed that her breathing had quickened and that she was staring at something behind him with widened eyes. He cocked an eyebrow and turned just to see nothing. "What's wrong?!" he asked in a concerned voice and his senses switched from excited and happy to fully alert.

"He's here…," Jean whispered and made a step back.

"Who?" Logan asked and held onto her arm. "You're shakin'," he noticed and pulled her close in hope that she would calm down with him being close by. "What's the matter, darlin'?"

"There," she said in a shaky voice and he followed her look. "That's him…and his friends…"

"The fucker?!" he growled and narrowed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to notice Richard, who walked in the middle of his four friends and seemed to be as drunk as they were. Instantly Logan began to growl. "I'm gonna kill him…," he said in a dark voice that Jean hadn't heard him using before and held onto his arm quickly, just to startle when pitch-black eyes looked back at her. She'd never seen him like this before and Wolverine picked up on the change within her. Closing his eyes, Logan took a deep breath and pushed the animal back into his cage. "I'm sorry…," he apologized and looked back at the approaching men.

"Just…," the redhead began and tightened her grip on his hand. "Please, just let's go back to the car… Please!"

"But…," he protested but saw how scared she was.

"Please…," Jean begged once more and began to quiver even heavier in fear.

With one look back at the men, who obviously hadn't notice them so far, Logan turned and pulled her with her. "Fine, let's go then…," he agreed in a much gentler voice and pulled her close again.

A few minutes later they had reached their car and he began to search for the keys, as a bottle smashed onto to pieces right next to him. Growling, Logan turned around just to see who their guests were. "Yo, asshole," one of the men said and it was obvious that he meant the mutant with it. Jean, who stood next to Logan, clung to his arm and gave the men a frightened look. "That bitch belongs to my friend!"

"Get into the car'n look the doors," Logan grunted in a whisper into the redhead's direction and handed her the keys.

"But…," she protested when he turned and glared at her with the same scary, black eyes. With a last look at the men, she walked around the car and tried to find the lock in panic.

"Ya sure?" Logan growled and watched the approaching men attentively.

"Yeah," another one replied and threw a second bottle, but the mutant remained unimpressed by it. There had been much bigger and worse things been thrown at him in the past. "That bitch comes with us!"

He chuckled. "Don't think so, bub." Changing his position into a crouched one that usually told his adversaries that he was ready to attack, Logan already began to clench his fists and growled.

"What's that supposed to be, freak?" one of the men, who had begun to encircle him, laughed and his friends joined him. "You scared?" he mocked laughing and gave his friends a look. "That guy thinks he's a dog." Laughing once more, he became serious and gave Logan a good view onto the metal bar in his hand, while another one suddenly had a baseball bat in his. Still, the mutant remained unimpressed.

Finally managing to put the key into the lock, Jean pulled the car door open and began to climb inside. "I don't think so," a dark voice said behind her and her shriek was muffled when this someone pulled her out of the car and held her in a tight grip. "Ya come with me, bitch."

While breathing hard and thinking that she would drop dead to the ground because of a heart attack, Jean managed to turn her head far enough to get a look at her attacker. Her eyes widened when Richard's dark eyes glared back…


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: ) Great that some more have taken their time to leave a review. : )

**Repairing what's lost**

"Let go of me!" Jean yelled after Richard's hand had let go of her mouth and began to struggle against him.

"Oh, where does that suddenly come from, hm?" he hissed and chocked her with his arm to muffle her cries. "Ya come with me, bitch. I told ya I'd get ya."

When he pulled her around the corner of the car she could see how Logan was in the middle of a brawl against the four men, who tried to bring him down but failed to do so. She wanted to call his name, to get his attention but Richard grip made it impossible for her to talk. She watched, while she was dragged deeper into the bushes, how one of the men jumped at Logan with a baseball bat in his hand from behind, unseen of her friend. Mentally she cried out when the impact sent Logan to the ground and she struggled harder again. "Told ya so," Richard hissed into her ear and threw her over a bush so that she landed hard on the ground.

Jean watched him with widened eyes and began to back off on the icy ground that made it even harder for her to get away from him. "What do you want from me?!" she cried and thought her heart would stop beating when she saw the gun in his hand.

"I told ya no woman leaves me, bitch!" Richard hissed and pointed the weapon at her. "Especially not a worthless slut like ya."

"I'm not worthless," she hissed back and felt fury rising within her when she was forced to remember how he's treated her. "The only one who's worthless is you, not me!"

He chuckled amused. "Is that what he's told ya? That ya ain't worthless? So yer spreadin' yer legs for this fucker now?" he asked angrily and through clenched teeth. "I doubt he treats ya as good as I did."

"Good?!" Jean laughed while crying. "The time with you was the most horrible one in my whole life!"

"Shut up, slut!" he yelled and raised the weapon which made her raise one arm to cover her head; knowing that if he really fired that weapon, it was useless. "Ya never had it as good as with me!"

"And she's the last one ya ever had, ya son of a bitch!" Logan suddenly growled behind the man and made Richard turn around rather clumsily in his drunken state. With his senses blurry as they were, he only saw a crouched shadow next to the bushes in the dark and thought it was a growling animal with sparkling eyes that reflected the moonlight.

"Go away, animal!" he said and pointed his weapon at Logan, while Wolverine felt threatened and extracted his claws, just to bare his teeth next.

Seeing it, Jean only gasped and was unable to move an inch in shock. She let out a terrified shriek when Richard suddenly fired his weapon that made his opposite whimper when the bullet hit him, but snarl dangerously next. The attack had been enough to set Wolverine off completely and he leapt at him with an angry roar. "No!" the redhead cried and covered her eyes when three more shots echoed through the night and something dropped to the ground. Minutes later, after nothing could be heard for minutes, she dared to open her eyes and gasped in shock. Both men lay motionless on the ground, Richard with a puddle of blood around him that became steadily bigger but still breathing, while Logan was face down in the snow and didn't move at all. She began to shake even heavier when her mind realized what had just happened and felt like throwing up. Nevertheless, she forced herself to move over to him, ignoring Richard's death rattles and reached out to touch Logan's back just to withdraw her hand again quickly. She knew the wetness on it wasn't caused by the snow. "No…," she whimpered and began to shake the man crying. "Logan, please wake up," she begged over and over again but the man just refused to move.

"Hello?" a familiar voice behind her called and Jean's head jerked aside.

"Scott?" she called back and heard how someone fought his way through the bushes. It didn't take long and the man appeared in front of her; his red glasses shining in the dark.

"Jean?" he asked in shock and stopped dead in the tracks. "God, what happened here?!"

"He's not moving…," she sniffed and it was then that he noticed that she cradled his former teammate's head in her arms.

"What happened?!" he asked once more and knelt down next to her to check on Logan's pulse. For her, he was glad that he found a very weak one.

"They attacked us," Jean told him sobbing and gave the now still Richard a hated look. "He…he wanted to kill me…"

"Why?" Scott asked and began to turn Logan around to see where the man was injured. "Just like that? Did they want money?"

"No!" she said angrily and was angered that he didn't understand what she meant. "He'd warned me… He said he would kill me if I ever dared to leave him…"

"Leave him?!" he asked frowning and began to open Logan's shirt as it hit him. "Is that the guy who…?" he asked but didn't have to ask further. He knew it was the man, who had abused her. "So Logan protected you and got hurt?" he asked and received a weak nod. It hurt him to see what a mess she was. Her sobs had turned into uncontrollable ones and he knew he had to bring Logan back to the mansion. "Listen…," he said and touched her arm. "We have to get back to the mansion, okay? Hank needs to treat Logan and he should check on you, too."

"I'm…fine…," Jean sobbed and buried her hand in her hair.

"No, you're bleeding," he said and helped her up first before he began to pull Logan's limb body up. "You're lucky that Emma was so pissed off that she took the car. If it wasn't for a taxi, I wouldn't have walked past the mess he had made on the parking lot." He began to drag Logan over to the car that he recognized at one of Xavier's and saw how Jean stared at the four bodies on the ground. "He didn't kill them. They'll be fine, come on." After opening one of the doors, he pulled Logan onto the backseat and got the keys from the ground, while Jean had already sat down in the back, too, and was cradling her friend's head in her arms. She was too far gone to even realize that she was still shaking heavily and her tears dropped onto Logan's face. Scott only gave her a look and started the car to drive back home.

* * *

"Someone here?" he called and walked through the corridors in search for someone. "Hello?!"

"What are you doing here?" Ororo asked and came around the corner with the Professor; both wearing their PJs. "What happened? Did you have an accident?" she asked in shock when she saw that his clothes were covered with blood.

"Nope, not me," he replied and looked at the Professor.

"Hank's on his way," this one said gravely. "Is Jean alright?"

"Jean?!" Ororo asked. "What happened?! Where's she? Did something happen to her?"

"Ororo," the Professor tried to soothe her and looked back at Scott. "Do you need help with him?"

"Yeah, he's pretty heavy," the man nodded and turned around just to stop dead in the tracks.

"Don't need help," Logan grunted but supported himself on Jean. "Especially not from ya!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Scott gave back when the man stumbled and held his chest, not bothering to hide that he would love to do anything but helping him right now, too. "Stubborn idiot," he cursed and grabbed Logan's free arm so that Jean wasn't crushed under the weight.

"Would you please tell me what has happened?" Ororo demanded to know and received a short glare from Logan when he walked, or better tried to do so, past her.

"That fucker was there," he growled and was carried over to the elevator by Jean and Scott, while she and the Professor followed them.

"Richard?!" she asked shocked. "He was there?!"

"No, I tripped and was hit by a car," he grunted and rolled his eyes. "Would ya let go off me?" he snapped and tried to get rid of Scott next to him.

"Then crawl your way to the infirmary!" this one shot back and let go of him, which surprised Logan so much that he nearly fell.

"Stop it, please!" Jean begged and made them sigh in frustration. Grabbing Logan's arm again, he dragged him into the elevator.

* * *

"But how did he know you were there?" Ororo asked and looked at Jean from aside while they waited for Hank to finish his work.

"I don't think he did… It was an accident," the redhead mumbled and pulled Scott's jacket more over her shoulders.

"It's good that you've been there, too," Charles said to the man.

"Yes, because Emma's pissed off and told me that she doesn't care how I get home…," Scott said through clenched teeth and crossed his arms. "So…that guy was your ex, hm? Nice choice…"

"Scott!" Ororo warned him with a glare.

"How could you end up with such a psycho?" he went on and shook his head. "I thought you're smarter than that…"

"Scott!" the woman said again since Jean was biting her lip and looked away.

"And you know what stroke me the most?" he went on and ignored her. "That he miraculously looked a lot like Logan…" Seeing how Ororo looked away, he nodded. "And obviously I am not the only one who noticed it…"

Glaring at them, Jean threw Scott's jacket into his direction and entered the infirmary even if Hank had told them to wait on the outside. "Was that necessary?" Charles asked and showed his dislike openly. But Scott only shrugged. "And now explain what has happened, please!"

* * *

"How is he?" Jean asked and approached the bed where Hank was still occupied in getting his hands on the last bullet.

"Fine," Logan grunted and hissed when the doctor hit a nerve. "Careful, Furball!" he warned but his eyes softened when Jean touched his dirty cheek. "Ya hurt…," he noticed with a look at the cut above her eye and reached out to stroke over it.

"It's okay…," she waved off and took hold of his hand. "I'm more concerned about you."

"He'll be fine," Hank mumbled and smiled when he finally managed to get a hold onto the last bullet. In an instant the skin began to heal. "Just like new. Nothing a long shower can't repair." Smiling at them he got up to look at Jean's wound. "The bleeding stopped and the cut isn't too deep. I will clean it in a second."

"Come'ere," Logan grunted and made room for her on the bed on which he sat. Protectively, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Ya alright?" he mumbled into her damp her and felt her nodding. "Sure?"

"Yeah…," she whispered and looked up when Hank came back. Silently, she let him treat the wound and helped Logan to get up afterwards. Together with the blue doctor they left the room and joined the others again.

"How are the two of you doing?" the Professor demanded to know and looked to and fro between them.

"Fine," Logan grunted and pulled Jean over to the elevator. "Need a shower…"

"You can stay in your old room for the night, Scott," the Professor offered and received a thankful smile from the man.

"That hooker kicked ya out?" Logan chuckled and leant back against the wall while Scott began to glare at him.

"Emma's not a hooker."

"Yeah…. I've seen that," he smirked and looked away.

Upstairs they parted and went to their own rooms. Ororo had told them that Julian was asleep in her room and it wouldn't be a problem for her if he spent the night there. While Scott disappeared into his old room and took his time to look around the things he once loved, Jean and Logan retreated to their room and switched on the light. "Let's clean up," he suggested and dropped his wet clothes that he had carried the whole time through to the ground. "You'll get sick," he added with a nod at her wet clothes. "Ya should take a hot bath…"

"You, too…," Jean said after stopping at the bathroom door. "Your skin was freezing cold…"

Logan chuckled and shook his head. "I can't get sick, darlin'. Go ahead and take a hot bath."

She bit her lip insecurely before he walked over to him and took his hand. "But it'll make you feel better…," she replied and noticed that he cocked an eyebrow at her. "We can take a bath together…"

Surprised about her offer, Logan shook his head and reached out to touch her cheek. "No…"

"Why not?" Jean asked frowning. "I'm fine with it…"

"Jean…," he sighed and shook his head once more, but she began to pull him with her.

"Please, I… I just need to feel that you're close by," she said and closed the bathroom door behind them.

"Then take a bath and I sit down in front of the tub. But I don't think it's such a good idea t'take one together," he disagreed and knew he was right. If he already reacted so much to her at night, he didn't want to startle her now after her shock from before.

"Please…," she begged and gave him a pleading look that made it hard for him to withstand her.

"Fine…," he sighed and ran a hand through his face. "But I warned ya… I don't think it's a good idea." While the water was running and the room became hotter and was filled with the scent of it, Logan, who was getting rid of his still soaked jeans, watched out of the corner of his eye how Jean undressed herself. He was still convinced that it was a bad idea. It was too easy for him to pick up on her nervousness and all he wanted was too run. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself from scanning her curves and think how beautiful she was. He smirked when she climbed into the now full bathtub with her long legs and became serious again. He began to ask himself how Scott could leave and Richard abuse such a beautiful and gentle soul like Jean.

"What are you waiting for?" Jean asked and he awoke from his daydream. Seeing her frown, he smirked and walked over while getting rid of his boxers. While he intended to sit down on the opposite side of the tub, she moved into the middle so that he had enough space behind her. Swallowing once, he did what she wanted him to do and couldn't help but hold his breath when she leant back against him. Her nervousness became even stronger and overwhelmed him, while he concentrated hard on the toilet. "I thought he'd kill me…," she mumbled after a while and stared at the water.

"He didn't…," Logan replied and had begun to stroke over her arm unconsciously. "What did I do?"

"What do you mean?" Jean asked frowning.

"I can't remember what I do when… Well, when he takes over…"

"Scott said the others were still alive," she told him and felt him nodding behind her. "But I think you've killed him…"

"Ya didn't check?!" he asked and his eyes had widened a bit.

"I doubt he's still alive, Logan," she sighed and closed her eyes. "He bled too heavily and had stopped breathing when Scott had arrived…"

"Ya can never be sure," he warned her and suddenly frowned. "What happened t'ya shoulder?" Stroking over the dark blue and large spot, he felt her wincing and couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it so far. Or that he hadn't seen it…

"I must have landed on it when he'd thrown me…," Jean said and touched her shoulder.

"That must hurt like shit," he commented her injury and stroked over it again, but more careful this time.

"Actually, it's okay," she waved off and leant back against him again, just to frown when he hissed this time. "What?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothin'…," he grunted but rubbed his chest where the last three bullets had hit him. "Still sore that's all…"

"Let me see," Jean said and turned around. She touched the spots where his skin had healed and stroked over it. "Does it hurt?" she asked and met his gaze while her head was lowered, but he shook his head. "You scared me…," she whispered and kept on stroking over his chest, her eyes watching what she was doing while Logan was staring at her.

"Sorry," he grunted and was unable to tear his eyes off her even if he knew he should. What he and she were doing right now was too dangerous for his taste. Especially if he'd asked him to be patient with her. "Jean…," Logan began when she leant in and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stared at her, tried to figure out what to do… He couldn't do what he wanted so desperately. He would hate himself for it… "Jean," Logan therefore tried it again. "Ya asked me t'be patient…"

"I know…," Jean breathed against his lips and he stopped her before she could kiss him again.

"No!" he said and shook his head for emphasis. "You're in shock. And I ain't gonna take advantage of your state now. I don't want ya t'hate me in the mornin', so…no!" He gave her a gentle push that brought a distance between them and noticed her confused look.

"I thought you…," she began and he nodded.

"I do… Ya can't realize how badly I want ya," he replied and ran a hand through his face. "But not when you're still in some kind of shock…"

The redhead bit her lip and heaved a deep breath. "But I won't hate you in the morning…"

"But I would," he said and turned to grab the towel from the pile. While he rubbed himself dry, he could tell that she was staring at him. One look at her told him that she was disappointed and confused. "Jean…," Logan sighed and knelt down in front of the tub after he had wrapped the towel around his hip. "Ya might not realize it, but you're in shock. Ya don't think about what you're sayin'…" With a sympathetic look he reached out to stroke over her cheek. "Ya ain't ready for this…" After holding her sad look for a while, he got up to grab a larger towel and gave her a sign to get out of the tub. He wrapped the towel carefully around her and began to towel her dry, before he led her over to the bedroom. "C'mon, let's go to bed…," Logan suggested after he had changed into sweatpants and she was wearing one of his larger pants and shirts, too. "Healin' always makes me tired."

"Okay…," Jean shrugged and went under the sheets when he held them up for her.

"Ya ain't mad with me now, are ya?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"No…," she sighed and pulled the pillow closer but had her back to him.

After heaving a deep breath he moved over and placed a kiss onto her shoulder and neck. "You'll realize that I'm right, darlin'… You'll regret it. And I don't want ya t'regret it…," Logan said and wrapped his arms around her before he spooned her from behind. "Night…"

"Night…," she replied and soon heard him breathing evenly behind her…

**Tow chapters on one day… I hope that's what some of you guys meant with Update soon. ; ) I know you want to read another Changes chapter and with college beginning today (since it's Monday 1:30 a.m. here now), I hope I can update during the week. I'll do my best. Thanks a lot to all reviewers!!! Please take your time to review this one here, too! ****See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: ) Great that some more have taken their time to leave a review. : )

**Repairing what's lost**

The night had been over too soon and after Logan had spent some more time with snuggling up to the warm body next to him, before he had picked up on some scratching noises in his room. After stretching his muscles, he got up and opened the door for the puppy, who finally had a name. Blue. He didn't like the name, Jean thought about it as okay, Julian didn't care anyway, since he still called the dog _Po_, but the rest of the girls thought of the name as cute and fitting. As he opened the door, Logan saw his son stumbling past his door and quickly caught the boy before this one could run off. "You…," he announced and carried the squealing kid over to the bathroom. "…need a bath. And that quickly!"

"No bath!" Julian protested but had no chance against his father and before he could sneak off, he sat naked in the bathtub and was surrounded by his toys, while his father prepared himself for the day.

"Where's your new shirt, eh?" Logan asked after toweling his son dry and went back into the bedroom to search through the drawer. Smirking he pulled a blue jeans and the shirt out of it and went back into the bathroom, where Julian had already thrown his diaper into a corner. "Jesus, kid," Logan sighed and cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "No new diaper for ya!"

"I want juice!" came the reply and the boy was soon attached to his father's leg. "Give me food!"

"We start potty-trainin' today, kid!" his father announced and began to dress the boy. "No diapers for ya anymore!" After he had pulled Julian up he walked down to the kitchen, where already the others were gathered. "Still here?" Logan grunted after spotting the man with the glasses and guessed that Scott was obviously looking at the boy on his arms.

"Is Jean still sleeping?" Hank asked and opened the backdoor for Blue, who instantly disappeared in the snow.

"Yeah," Logan replied after putting Julian into the highchair.

"Food!" the boy cried and reached out to the bread on the table.

"Nope, ya ain't gonna eat this!" his father shook his head and began to heat something eatable for his child. "And stop yellin'," he added when Julian thought that his father was way too slow.

"Well, you're too slow, daddy!" Rogue laughed and earned a glare. "That doesn't scare me, Logan!"

"Scott," the Professor suddenly said from the door and made his former team leader turn his head. "This lady here wants to…"

"I don't want to, I insist to speak to him!" Emma said and it was no secret that she was beyond angry.

"Shit…," Scott mumbled and was about to get up when she gave him a slap around his face that made even Logan cock an eyebrow.

"I was waiting for you all night!" the blonde barked. "And you stayed here?!"

"Well, you've just driven away and let me stand there," Scott snapped and rubbed his cheek. "What are you doing here anyway?!"

"What's going on here?" Jean asked and wrapped the blanket more around herself when she looked to and fro between the arguing couple. She frowned when Emma gave her a scornful look and turned back to Scott.

"I knew it!" the blonde yelled furiously. "I knew you would stay with her!"

The man groaned and rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "I…"

"You know what?!" Emma asked and handed him the crying girl. "I'm done with playing housewife. You wanted this child, so take care of it!" With that she turned around and walked over to the door where she stopped again. "You can get your things when I'm NOT at home!" she added aloud and left; leaving a confused Scott behind her, who still held the crying baby on his arm.

"I guess…," Logan said and walked over to his son. "…the hooker just left ya."

"Oh, shut up, Logan!" Scott snapped and turned around. "If we hadn't met you…"

"Oh, cut that crap off!" the other man replied. "Even a blind man would have seen that ya guys were only still together because of that kid. So stop puttin' the blame on me and soothe your girl! She hurts my ears." Snorting, Scott left the room even angrier than before and returned to his room, while Logan gave Jean, who still stood next to the door a look. "What's wrong with ya?" he asked and walked back over to her after making Julian happy by giving him his food and juice. He couldn't help but give her a worried look and reached out to touch her cheek. "You sick?"

"It's just a cold and headache," the redhead waved off but earned a cocked eyebrow.

"Headache my ass, you're feverish," Logan grunted and pulled her up into his arms. "Ya gonna back t'bed and stay there."

"I've work to do, Logan…," Jean complained but rested her head against his shoulder since she felt too tired all of a sudden.

"No, ya don't!" he replied and carried her back upstairs. "All ya have t'do is sleep and stay in bed." Seeing that she was about to protest, he only shook his head and tucked her in. "Nope. I'll tell Furball's girl to check on ya."

"Who?" Jean asked tiredly.

"Moira," Logan grunted and had to chuckle because of the look she gave him. "C'mon, don't tell me ya haven't seen the look they give each other." Smirking when she shook her head, he bent down to place a kiss onto her temple. "Sleep." He got up and left the room to go and look for Moira, while Julian kept the others busy in the kitchen and played with his dog on the ground.

* * *

It was not before Christmas that Jean felt better and was able to get up again. Trying to ignore Logan's looks and warnings that she should stay in bed at least a days longer, she sneaked out of the room and to the kitchen one morning, where she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down to eat some toast. Today was Christmas and she knew there would be a party as usual later on, but she neither had something to wear nor had she managed to buy something for Logan and their son, thanks to her cold and fever. She couldn't help but feel bad about it, since Logan had taken care of her for 24/7 and had even gotten up at night for her if she needed something. Knowing that he had bought something for her and she hadn't had anything for him really made her feel awful. Jean was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that Scott had entered the room with Amy on his arm and had wished her a "Good morning".

"Jean?" he asked once more and touched her shoulder lightly, which made her startle. "Sorry, but you didn't react."

"What did you say?" she asked and tried to calm her racing heart.

"I said good morning," he replied and began to prepare a bottle. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes…," she nodded and sipped on her cup. She still felt uncomfortable with him around and couldn't help but notice that he obviously felt the same way. "How about you?" Jean asked when the silence became too uncomfortable.

"Pulling through," he shrugged and sat down on a stool to feed his daughter. "So…," Scott began after a moment and gave her a brief look. "You and Logan, huh?"

"Yeah…," she nodded rather embarrassed since he had begun to speak about the most uncomfortable subject for both of them.

"And he treats you good?"

"Of course," the redhead replied and had looked up with a frown. "What makes you think that Logan wouldn't treat me good?"

"I don't know," Scott shrugged and gave his daughter, who still sucked on her bottle, a brief look. "It's Logan and I thought… Well, after what happened to you…if he can be patient…"

"He gives me all the time I need…," she mumbled and felt how her heart began to beat faster.

"Logan might give you all the time you need," he said and held her gaze. "But can his animal do the same?"

"He's _not _and animal, Scott!" Jean said warningly and narrowed her eyes. "Richard was the animal, but not Logan!"

"That's not what I meant!" Scott sighed and put the empty bottle onto the counter before he patted Amy's back. "But in the end, he's only a man… I just don't want to see him push you into something you don't want to do…"

"He wouldn't do that," she said and got up to put the cup into the sink.

"I hope so," he said and got up, too, to follow her back upstairs. "You know… Somehow I've seen it coming. I don't know why I was so surprised about you and him…" Hearing it, the redhead froze on the spot and gave him a look. "Since Logan moved in, you've changed. So I don't know why I was so surprised…"

"I can't say more that I'm sorry," Jean said and gave him a hurt look. "It was one weak moment, Scott. I know that it was wrong of me to do it."

"You could have told be earlier, Jean," he gave back and cradled his daughter in his arms. "Do you know what it felt like? To see a baby grow in you, thinking that it is mine until I saw those nice little claws?" he asked and ignored for a moment that tears were showing in her eyes. "It hurt! Damn much and you didn't say one damn word!"

"Because it could have also been your baby!" Jean said a bit louder and wiped her tears away.

"It could, but it wasn't!" Scott grunted and shook his head. Finally he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's stop this…"

"Well, I didn't start it," she mumbled and looked away. Seeing that he reached out to touch her, she backed off. "I'm sorry… I still have problems with others touching me… Especially men."

"But you let Logan touch you," he said in confusion and looked at her.

"It's different with him," Jean said and wrapped her arms around herself. "I…can't explain it…"

"Whatever," he waved off and began to walk again, followed by her. "You know… I'm kind of glad to be back here."

"I thought you were still grieving because of Emma," she asked and furrowed her brows when he laughed.

"No, not about her," Scott smiled. "We were over and I was about to leave her when she told me she was pregnant. We only stayed together because of Amy… She didn't even want her," he explained and caressed his daughter's cheek.

"She wanted an abortion?" Jean asked in a calm voice and received a nod. "She doesn't know what it does to a woman…"

"What did you just say?" he asked since she had mumbled the last words.

"Nothing," the redhead waved off. "I…I need to check on Julian."

"Yeah, I'll see you later at the party," Scott nodded and retreated to his own room, while Jean entered the one she shared with Logan. She walked over to the small bed and noticed that the boy was still in a deep slumber with Blue sleeping at the end of the bed. Tucking her son in again and placing a kiss onto his cheek, she went back to her bed and pulled the sheets carefully over her body to not wake the man next to her.

"Where've ya been?" Logan mumbled into her neck after snuggling closer and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Downstairs," Jean replied and smiled at the warmth he radiated. "I'm sorry for waking you…"

"Hm…," he made, which sounded more like a mixture between a purr and growl, and nuzzled her neck.

"Logan?" she asked after a moment and turned around in his embrace.

"What?" this one mumbled and opened one eye tiredly.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Jean asked began to play with the sheets. "I haven't managed to buy you anything…"

"Ya don't have t'buy me anythin'," he grunted and pulled her closer again.

"But I want to give you something," she insisted and looked up into his face.

"All I want is a real smile from ya, that's all…," Logan said and closed his eyes again, but smirked all of a sudden. "And seein' ya in a nice dress later wouldn't be that bad either…," he added and slowly drifted back to sleep.

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I hadn't had the time to type in the past days. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and will review! I'm still open for any suggestions!!! ; )**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: ) Great that some more have taken their time to leave a review. : )

I had to include the baby shirt. I just saw too many of them in the US. :D

**Repairing what's lost**

"Oh, he did it again," Jubilee cried and her eyes followed the little boy that ran around the room and laughed like a maniac. "How many shirts did Wolvie buy again?" she asked and pointed at Julian's dark blue one that read in proud, white letters _Daddy's favorite boy_. "Yesterday it was _My daddy rocks_, the day before _Hung like a 2 year old_…"

"Don't forget _Daddy's lil' Squirt_ and _I can kick your baby's ass_!" Kitty added and laughed when the boy squealed since his father had hidden behind a sofa and had grabbed him laughing. "He is so childish…"

"I wonder where Ms. Grey is," Rogue said and looked once more towards the door. "And Ms. Munroe isn't here either…"

"Who knows what they are doing," Jubilee shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't want to come down because of Mr. Summers?"

"Who knows?" Kitty shrugged and couldn't help but notice how Logan and his son stayed on the right side of the room, while Scott and his daughter were on the opposite side. The tension between both men was too obvious to the others and they only waited for the big fight.

"How is the potty training going, boy?" Hank asked and ignored the playful snarl Logan gave him.

"Surprisingly good," the man replied and nuzzled Julian's cheek when this one wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. "Right, kiddo?"

Laughing, Hank looked around the room. "So…where's your girl, hm?"

"Good question," Logan said and even if he tried, he couldn't hear Jean and Ororo talking. "Maybe she just doesn't feel comfortable with everyone around…," he began and stopped in mid-sentence.

"Around?" Hank asked and followed the man's gaze just to stare at the door in shock. "Dear God…," he mumbled and smiled. "Well, my boy…. I think Moira has just called me," he said and nodded politely into Jean's direction before he left the couple alone.

While Logan's eyes began to shine and scanned her body that was wrapped in the silky, but tight dark green gown that reached to the ground and showed her curves, Jean kept her eyes downcast and was chewing on her lower lip nervously. Ororo had helped her to pin up her hair, nevertheless she couldn't help but feel nervous to be dressed like that. Her heart was racing horribly and, even if Ororo had assured her that she was looking good, she still didn't think so. She had to close her eyes when she accidentally picked up on the voices of the others, but opened them again when Logan touched her chin and gave her a warm smile. "Ya look gorgeous, darlin'," he smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. "So beautiful…," he added in a whisper and kissed her again.

"Do you think so?" Jean asked and knew that her cheeks were probably as red as her hair.

"Well it ain't me they're starin' at, gorgeous," Logan chuckled and handed Julian over to her. "I get ya a drink," he said and placed another kiss onto her neck. "Ya smell good," he whispered against her skin and made her shiver with it.

"Mommy!" Julian cried to get her attention and Jean snapped out of her thoughts.

"What baby?" she asked and ran a hand through her son's messy hair.

"I want Po!"

Looking around she couldn't see the dog and gave the boy a look. "I don't know where Blue is, sweety. Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Julian replied and began to look around, too. "Where did he go?" he repeated what his mother had said; knowing the game by now.

"I don't know," Jean said and looked up when Logan held a drink into her direction. "Thank you."

He only smirked at her and pulled her closer with one arm. "Stop bein' so nervous, darlin'," he said in a hushed voice so that only she could hear him. "There's no reason for ya t'be it. Right, pumkin?"

"No!" Julian said, not knowing what the topic was, but loving the sound of that word.

"See?" Logan asked Jean jokingly and couldn't help but kiss her again. He wrapped one arm around her waist and led her over to where Ororo was standing with Hank and the Professor.

"Like what I did?" the woman asked jokingly with a nod at Jean and her smile widened when Logan placed a kiss onto the redhead's cheek.

"Eww," Julian made and received a cocked eyebrow from his father, while the others laughed.

"What eww?!" the man grunted and put his glass onto a table nearby, before he took the boy from Jean and growled playfully. "Think that's eww?" he asked and held his son steady while he placed kisses on this one's cheek. Laughing in joy, Julian tried to escape from his father's grip and cried his favorite word "No!" aloud. "Yeah!" Logan gave back and couldn't help but chuckle when the boy went on squealing.

"You know…," Hank said and smirked. "For someone, who wanted to sell _that _kid a few months ago, you act pretty father-like now, my boy."

"My kid ain't for sell, Furball!" Logan growled and cradled the boy in his arms.

"I only repeated what you said over and over again," Hank replied laughing. "It's great to see that you finally act as a father."

"Daddy!" Julian cried happily and wrapped his tiny arms around the man's neck. "A hug!"

"A hug?" Logan cocked an eyebrow. "I'm already huggin' ya, kid."

"No! A hug!" the boy begged and was pulled even closer by the man.

"You're tired, kiddo."

"No! Not tired."

"Daddy's right," Jean said and stroked over the boy's hair and back.

"Wanna go nighty-night?" Logan asked.

"No, not tired!" Julian began to cry and tried to escape the hug he'd wanted before.

"I'm going to bed in about thirty minutes anyway," Ororo told the couple. "I can put him to bed in my room if you want. In that way you won't wake him later."

"It's still early," Scott said and came over.

"I know, but I had a rather sleepless night," the woman waved off and smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. "And it seems someone else needs her sleep, too, hm?"

"She's sleeping all day…," he smiled and looked at the girl in his arms lovingly, but his smile faded when he met Logan's eyes. "Anyway… I have to bring her upstairs. Good night!" he said and left the group.

While Jean looked down and had noticed his sudden cold behavior, Logan glared daggers at the man's back and only looked up when something bumped into his shoulder softly. "Not tired, eh?" he mocked and shook his head with a smirk.

"I think I'm off, too," Ororo yawned. "If you want I take him with me," she offered and waited for Jean and Logan to give the boy a goodnight kiss before she left the room, too.

"Well…," Hank said and watched the younger X-Men joking with each other, while Moira talked to the Professor next to the Christmas tree. "…it seems as if you have your rooms for yourselves later, hm?" He smiled when Jean's cheeks became red and she lowered her head in embarrassment. "Anyway, I have to admit that you look beautiful, Jean." He laughed when Logan narrowed his eyes warningly and pulled the redhead closer. "Don't worry, my boy. I have my own lady." He smiled at Moira when she came over to them.

"You coming?" she asked and touched his arm to the great surprise of Jean and some of the younger students.

"I'll be right there, my dear," he replied and pressed a gentle kiss onto the woman's cheek. "I think we call it a night, too, my friends." He smiled at Logan and Jean before he wished the others a good-night and retreated.

"Did you know that?" the redhead asked and watched how the couple closed the door behind them.

"I wasn't so sure," Logan shrugged. "She always had his scent on her, but I thought it was because they're workin' in the same room… I call that somethin'." Seeing her nodding, he smiled and took her hand. "So… Ya wanna stay a bit longer or go t'bed, too?"

"I…I think we should call it a night, too," Jean replied but didn't look up, which made him cock an eyebrow.

"'kay," Logan shrugged and waved at Rogue and the Professor, before he led the redhead to the door first and stairs next. "I love that gown," he said while they walked upstairs and chuckled when she blushed. "Looks good on ya." Smirking at her, he gave her a brief kiss and led her upstairs.

* * *

Logan carefully closed the door behind them and watched how Jean stopped at the small table to put her gifts onto it. Smirking, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You alright?" he asked after nuzzling her neck, since he could tell that something stressed her. 

"Yes," Jean lied and gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine…"

"No, ya not," he replied and let go of her to lead her over to the bed, where he sat down with her sitting astride on his lap. "What's wrong?" Logan asked with furrowed brows and brushed a strand back behind her ear. "What are ya scared of?"

"It's nothing," she waved off and lowered her gaze; thinking that her heart would burst through her chest any minute.

Hearing it too easily, Logan shook his head. "Ya ain't gonna force yourself t'do it, Red," he said and was about to pull her off of his lap when she leant in to kiss him. Responding to it first, he rolled them over so that both lay next to the other and stroked down her neck, but stopped at her back. He was overwhelmed by her fear and nervousness that he refused to go further even if he wanted to so badly. Even her kisses weren't relaxed at all and he began to ask himself how tensed a person could become before they would faint. He broke the kiss after a moment and looked deep into her green pools. "Ya ain't ready…," he whispered and traced her features. "And ya don't have t'do it because of me, darlin'…"

"I…I'm not doing it because of that…," Jean replied but was unable to control her voice. She couldn't stop her tears from falling when she noticed his look and bit her lip hard. "Please, Logan, if I can't do it with you now, I think I'll never be able to do it again…," she began to sob and covered her face with one hand in shame.

"That's bullshit, Jeannie!" Logan replied and pulled her hand gently away. "It's no use if ya force yourself t'do it.."

"But I want it," she gave back and gave him a pleading look, while she reached out to touch his cheek. "Please, Logan, don't make me beg…"

"Red, ya know that ya can't stop me if I cross that line…," he said and felt clearly uncomfortable about the whole situation. "I don't want t'hurt ya…"

"You won't hurt me," she whispered and leant into his touch when he used his thumb to wipe her tears away. "I trust you…"

Heaving a deep breath, Logan rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling while he thought about her demand. He couldn't deny that he wanted her badly. Too badly for his taste. The animal in him was fighting too hard against its cage and wanted him to give in, but he knew better. He knew what he would risk if he said yes. Sighing, Logan turned his head and looked at her; unable to deny how beautiful she looked in that gown. Once more his senses picked up on everything she was feeling at the same moment, was overwhelmed by it until his nose took notice of the sweet scent again that lay hidden underneath the rest. "Ya sure?" he asked and received a weak nod from her. "Under two conditions!" Logan added and sat up a bit. "I'll stop as soon as I think that ya can't handle it and two, you're on top and control it!"

"I need you to be on top…," Jean replied and lowered her head when he shook his. "Fine…," she agreed after a moment and was pulled over to him for a kiss, when her heart began to race even more. She wanted to face her fear and finally have a life again, but had to remind herself over and over again that he wouldn't hurt her, that she could trust him… She began to feel even worse when their skin touched and even if he tried his best to make her feel comfortable, she was close to freak out.

"It's too soon," Logan sighed and broke the kiss, but she shook her head, which made him groan in frustration. "Jean…"

"I need you to be on top…," Jean said barely audible and but her lip. "I can't do this…"

"We shouldn't be doin' this at all," he said plainly and rolled them over, so that they lay next to each other again. "Look…," he added after noticing once more how desperate she was and moved over a bit. "We do it like that. We go as far as ya feel fine with it, if it's getting' too much for ya we stop there. You're puttin' way too much pressure on yourself by thinkin' that ya have t'do it now. 'kay?" Logan asked and caressed her cheek lovingly.

Jean looked back into his warm eyes that were so full of love for her that it almost hurt. "Okay…," she agreed and received another smile and kiss of him. "But…"

"Yeah, I'll be on top if it makes ya happy," he chuckled and went on kissing her tenderly. As he'd thought she became less nervous and tensed her muscles only briefly when he used his hand to pull down the gown a bit. His lips kissed his way down from her neck to her collarbone, while his now free hand stroked down her ribcage. "Wanna pull that off?" Logan asked huskily and saw how she was biting her lower lip but nodded. As gently as he could, he pulled her into a sitting position and peeled her out of the gown that landed on the floor. Before the redhead could even think about it, his shirt and pants lay next to her gown and she became a bit jumpy due to the sudden skin to skin contact. "Ya still fine?" Jean heard him whispering into her ear and could tell that he sounded concerned.

"Yeah," she replied, even if her heart was beating triple rhythms and closed her eyes again since his tongue was caressing a sensitive spot on her neck once more. When she began to feel more confident she allowed her hands to stroke over his back, but still she didn't dare to go further than his boxers.

"Think ya can go further?" Logan asked and looked at her questioningly. "Wanna try t'get rid of those?"

Knowing what he meant, insecurity washed over her and she didn't know what to say. One part of her wanted him to go further, the other felt scared. Nevertheless, she knew she could trust him, she knew he wouldn't force her at all to do something she wasn't ready to do, which this little gesture of him proved once more. "Yeah…," Jean breathed and sat up a bit to make it easier for him to open her bra. Once more her heart even gained speed after the fabric landed on the ground and his eyes began to scan her body. The heat that shot into her face made her cheeks flush and it became even easier for him to hear her strong heartbeat through her chest.

Smiling warmly, Logan bent down and kissed her again. "You've no idea how beautiful ya are, darlin'," he said huskily and kissed her once more. Leaving her lips swollen due to his stubble, he worked his way downwards; fully aware of the changes in her body the whole time through. The constant waves of fear, nervousness and pleasure washed over him one after the next and he tried his best to show her that her negative feelings weren't necessary. He wouldn't hurt her at all. Logan froze briefly after Jean had uttered a brief shriek but kept his hands at her panties. "I won't use anythin' else than my hands and mouth, darlin'," he assured her since he could tell why fear was overwhelming her all of a sudden. "Think ya can trust me with this?" he asked and waited for her nod, then he freed her from the last clothing and gave her another kiss, before he went on with his caressing.

The redhead, who had lain back down, closed her eyes and tried to control her emotions by breathing evenly. Still, she soon had to hold her breath and grabbed the first thing her hands could reach hard when he caused her heart to gain speed and hammer against her chest, which was quickly followed by more heavy breathing. Suddenly she had forgotten about her fear; she was hardly able to think at all and gasp with widened eyes when the world around her seemed to explode. "Ya alright?" Logan asked and began to feel worried since she didn't react at all for minutes. "Jeannie?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…," Jean managed to say after an eternity and gave him an odd look. "Why did you stop?"

"Why did ya stop?!" he asked and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Because ya lay there like dead and were starin' off into nowhere?!"

"I'm fine," she assured him once more but could tell that he had his doubts. "Really! I was just…surprised…"

"Surprised?!" he asked and shook his head. "Whatever…" Moving upwards again, Logan placed another kiss onto her lips and stroked down her neck to her ribs with a serious look. "I think we should stop here…," he told her his honest opinion. "I mean… You're not overwhelmin' my senses that much anymore, but I think…"

"No," Jean said and shook her head. "I want to try, Logan… Please…"

"Sure?" he asked and received a nod, but it was no secret to him how she really felt. "If ya tense up on me…I'll stop and I don't care if ya keep on beggin' then!" he warned her and began to pull his boxers down. Instantly he felt her muscles tensing when his hardness touched her skin. "Last chance, Red," Logan warned her and kept most of his weight off of her by supporting himself with his arms next to her head. "Ya know ya can still stop me now without a fight…"

"It's okay…," she said barely audible but swallowed hard next and couldn't prevent herself from beginning to quiver when he parted her legs a bit. Her breathing automatically began to quicken and her heart to hammer against her chest, when she felt how he shifted his weight on her. All her mind could think about was how much it had hurt the past times, how sick and bad she had felt afterwards and in how much pain she had often been for days. Then she began to tell herself that he wasn't Richard, that he wouldn't hurt her as her ex had done, that there was nothing to be afraid of… Still, a single sob escaped her lips and Logan froze in his movement to give her a concerned look.

"Did I hurt ya?" he asked and feared that she was still hurt from the inside, but began to cock an eyebrow at her, since all she did was to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down.

"I'm fine…," Jean whispered once more and bit her lip when a single tear rolled down her cheek…

**Believe it or not, but the last part was way easier to write that the party part at the beginning. LOL I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and will leave a review: ) I'll try to update Changes soon. See ya!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: ) It would be great to get a few more though.

And YAY!!! Harry Gregson-Williams does the Wolverine Score!!! I so love his music!!!

**Repairing what's lost**

Three hours later, Jean lay still awake in Logan's arms and had her legs pulled close while she stared at the opposite wall in the dark. While he breathed evenly against her neck and was spooning her from behind, her mind was racing horribly and too many thoughts at once washed over her like a wave. Unaware of her surroundings, she kept on staring at the wall and recalled the hours before. She had been scared to death despite his gentleness and hadn't been able to stop herself from crying. She hadn't been hurt at all, it had been quiet the opposite, but her mind had fought against what her body had wanted and she had been too close to lose the fight. What Logan had given her in the past hours had confused her more than anything else. He had shown her things and emotions she had already forgotten about or hadn't believed in anymore. Now, there were too many questions she had begun to ask herself…

While her eyes were still fixed on the wall, she didn't notice that tears were running down her cheeks or that the light was suddenly switched on by Logan, who had been awoken by the sniffs she obviously was unaware of. "What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked and touched her shoulder since he wanted to look at her.

"What?" Jean asked in confusion and turned around.

"What's wrong?" he said once more and began to furrow his brows. "I hurt ya, didn't I?" he added and was angry with himself to have it let come so far. He knew they should have stopped when there had still been time to do so.

"No…," she sniffed and wiped her tears away before she sat up and buried her hands in her hair.

"Then why are ya cryin'?" he asked in a gentle voice and sat up next to her; reaching out to stroke over her hair and back, which made her shiver.

Jean, who had pulled her legs close and was hugging them, leant her head onto her arms and turned to look at him through wet eyes. "Why did I let this happen, Logan?" she asked him after a moment and in a voice that was barely audible even to his senses.

"I told ya it was too early…," he replied and shook his head. "Ya weren't ready for this…"

"That's not what I meant," she said and kept her eyes on his worried gaze. "Why did I let everything happen that Richard did to me? Why wasn't I able to fight back?"

"I don't know," Logan shrugged and pulled his legs closer so that he sat cross-legged next to her. He made sure to keep at least one hand on her back to show her that he paid attention and was there for her. "Fear can do this to ya... I think." Thinking about it, he didn't really know what fear meant. Sure, he could feel uncomfortable in a situation, but he had never felt true fear… At least he couldn't remember… Looking up, he noticed that she was still looking at him. "Stop doin' that t'ya, Jean," he begged and brushed her hair back.

"I'm trying…," Jean sighed and shook her head a bit. "I just don't understand it…"

"You're tired and ya need t'sleep or you'll be too tired for my plans later," Logan said and began to push her slowly back down.

"What plans?" she asked and returned the kiss he gave her after he was leaning a bit over her.

"You'll see," he smirked and wiped her tears away but became serious soon. "Honestly, do ya regret it?"

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "No…," Jean replied and began to stroke through his messy hair that stuck up into every direction possible. "I'm just messed up because of everything…"

"And I didn't hurt ya?" she heard him mumbling into her chest and managed a weak smile. She truly loved how worried a tough man like he could become and suddenly bit her lip. "No you didn't…," she mumbled and he raised his head with a cocked eyebrow. Her scent told him it was the truth but the way she had answered made it quiet the opposite.

"What's wrong now?" Logan asked and supported himself with both hands next to her body.

"I've been so stupid…," Jean said and turned her head away from him. Realizing what she'd secretly known before made cold chills run down her spine.

"What do ya mean, darlin'?" he asked her since he didn't understand a thing.

"I…," she began and heaved a deep breath. "This is embarrassing…"

"What?!" Logan asked and cocked an eyebrow. "I can't follow ya."

"I was devastated after you were gone. I really believed that you had only used me and…when I found out that I was pregnant." She shook her head and wished to be elsewhere right now. She'd never wanted to talk to anyone about it. Especially not to him. "I didn't know what to do. I knew it was yours but I was afraid to tell Scott the truth. I knew he would leave me… And I didn't think that I could care for a baby all by myself."

"The others would have helped ya, ya know that," he replied and lay down next to her where he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Everything was just too much… And I was afraid of how they would react to the news," she mumbled and shivered when she became aware of how cold the room was all of a sudden.

"How did they react?"

Jean shrugged and wiped a tear away. "They never told me what they truly thought… Ororo only said that she knew it would happen one day, Hank gave me disappointed looks… What Charles thought… Well, I don't want to know if I'm honest…"

"Actually it's none of their business what ya do," Logan grunted and yawned. "I don't care what they are doin' in their free time or rooms either."

"Yes, but everyone expected me to be faithful," the redhead disagreed. "For them we were the perfect couple… The ideal of what a relationship should look like or whatever you want to call it…"

"Doesn't sound ya were that happy…," he mumbled into her neck and nuzzled it.

"I was happy with Scott," Jean replied and couldn't see the look he gave her. "But…" She heaved a deep breath and shook her head. "I wanted more than he could ever give me…"

_As I thought…_

"What?" she asked and turned to look at him with furrowed brows.

"What do ya mean?" he asked innocently. "I didn't say anythin'…"

"You were sending," she said and received a cocked eyebrow. "I heard your thoughts…"

Surprised about this, Logan sat up a bit. "I thought… Didn't ya say ya can't use your powers anymore?"

"They…they kicked back in when we went to that fair…," Jean replied and felt embarrassed.

"So…ya heard everythin' I thought in the past days?" he asked her and met her gaze, only to let out a whistle when she nodded. "Well,…I still think that blonde bitch's a hooker…" He shrugged and rolled back onto his side to pull her close. The silence that was suddenly between them meant one thing to him and that was that she didn't want to tell him what was still on her mind. But in fact he knew. Maybe she really thought he hadn't notice, but he had. "Ya can say it…"

"Say what?" Jean asked sleepily and stopped stroking through the hair on his chest.

"Why ya went with that fucker in the first place…," Logan replied and instantly her movements froze. Showing her that he wasn't mad, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Jean,…no two people are alike. There might be people out there that look alike, but the personality of someone's unique…," he told her bluntly and felt the redhead tensing under his touch. "I know ya went with him because he looked a lot like me…"

Jean sighed aloud and buried her face in her hands. Not only was her heart racing in fear of what he might think of her now, she also felt ashamed and embarrassed like never before in her life. "I…I really don't know what has gotten into me to do it," she said barely audible and shook her head. "I would never go or even sleep with a stranger… That's not like me…"

Logan didn't say anything first but glared at the opposite wall. "People do weird stuff under too much pressure, Red. Ya said yourself that ya suffered from strong depressions…"

"Still that's no excuse for what I did…," she disagreed and was surprised that he just turned her around so that she was now facing him and pulled her close. "How can you even look at me…?" Jean asked and didn't understand him, since she was disgusted of herself.

"Because I love ya, that's why," he grunted and kissed her forehead. "And now stop livin' in the past. That fucker's dead, he can't harm ya anymore. Ya have a second chance t'start all over again, so use it!"

"I know…," Jean sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace, where she remained silent for a while and began to bring an order into everything she was feeling right now. "You won't leave again, will you?" she finally asked what she was afraid of.

"I told ya before I have to if the need me for a mission…," he said and caressed her back absently.

"I'm not talking about that…"

"No?"

"No," the redhead replied. "I mean… I just don't want to wake up one morning and you are gone for a couple of weeks or even months… And you've told me once that you can't stay at one place for long…"

"I won't run out ya if that's what ya think, Jeannie," Logan grunted and his deep voice almost appeared to be like a growl.

"I hope so," she mumbled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist; feeling at peace for the first time in months. "Because I missed you…"

Hearing it, Logan smirked. "Same here, darlin', same here…," he said and placed one last kiss onto her forehead before they finally drifted off to sleep.

**Well, one more chapter to go****. So the next chapter (I have already pre-written the main part of it), will be the last one. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even if not a lot has happened. ; ) Please review!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note:** Also non-members can leave a review. Please do that, because I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. : )

Thanks a lot to the reviewers: ) Great that some more have taken their time to leave a review. : )

Last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!!!

**Repairing what's lost - Finale**

Logan's surprise on the next day rather shocked the redhead. Like frozen she stood at the lake and stared at it, while he held out his hand to her and waited for her to take it. "What's wrong, darlin'?" he smirked and took it to pull her closer.

"W…what are you up to, Logan?" Jean stuttered and gave the ice an insecure look.

"Well…," he shrugged but still with an amused smirk. "Ya said ya ain't good in it, so…I thought t'teach ya how t'skate." He gave her a gentle push towards the bench and beckoned her to put on the skates. "C'mon!"

"Logan…," she said and gave him a pleading look but the one he returned told her that he wouldn't accept a "No". Sighing, she finally did what he wanted and took both of his hands when he led her onto the ice. "I'm not good in this… The last time I broke my wrist."

"I'm here t'catch ya," Logan smirked and began to move backwards on the ice while he pulled her with him. "Don't be so scared, darlin'," he chuckled, since Jean clung to his arms for dear life. "Ya won't fall, I've gotcha."

"That's…your…surprise…?" she stuttered and shrieked when she nearly slipped.

Chuckling, he caught her and went on ice-skating with her. "Don't tense your muscles so much, darlin'," he said and moved so that he was now behind her. "Ya can actually move those long things that are attached t'your hip, ya know? So…right, then left and right and left…" Moving simultaneously with her, he soon smiled when Jean finally stopped being so tensed. "See?"

"No, Logan!" she shrieked when he let suddenly go of her hands and she had to do it on her own. "Come back here, please!"

"C'mere yourself," Logan smirked and went past her just to stop a few meters. He opened his arms and waited, while she desperately tried not to fall. "C'mon, darlin'. Just do what ya did before!"

"I hate you!" she said aloud, which made him chuckle loudly and she more or less stumbled her way back into his arms. "Stop laughing!" Jean hissed and gave him an angry look that was answered by him with a kiss. "I really hate you, I hope you know that!" she said after their lips had parted.

"Nah, ya don't!" he said and held her close. "So…t'see my surprise," Logan added and his head turned to his right. "Ya actually have t'skate over there."

Following his nod, her eyes widened. "To the boathouse?" she asked and received a smirk. "Can't we walk?" Jean whines but he shook his head. Sighing, she took his hand again and tried to make her way over to the house without falling, which was accompanied by Logan's constant chuckles.

After almost an eternity, at least it had appeared to her as one, they reached the house and he helped her off of the ice and up the ladder, where Jean was happy to get rid off her skates, but froze in her movements after she was about to get up. Her eyes widened when she saw how different the dark room suddenly was and felt how her heart skipped a beat. "Like it?" Logan asked in a calm voice over her shoulder and couldn't believe that her felt actually nervous.

"Did…did you do that?" she asked and gave him a surprised look.

"Yeah, all by myself," he nodded but bit his lip when she turned back around.

"My God…," Jean gasped and made a few steps while looking around the dim light room that was suddenly full of small candles, roses and even rose leaves, while some woolen blankets and pillows were on the ground; next to it a bottle with red wine, as she assumed, and two wine glasses and he had also thought about some food. Suddenly feeling a thick lump in her throat and a strong pressure in her chest, she bit her lip hard and uttered a sob.

Hearing it, Logan instantly thought that he'd done something wrong. "I'm sorry…," he grunted and was about to look down when she suddenly clung to him and cried into his chest.

Not knowing if this was a good or bad sign and why she was upset so much, he remained like frozen and his eyes widened in surprise when she pulled him into a deep kiss first and hugged him tightly again next.

"Thank you…," Jean mumbled into his chest and smiled happily for the first time in months.

"So,…ya like it…?" Logan asked, still not fully convinced.

"I love it…," she smiled and received a smile back while he wiped her tears away. "No one ever did something like that for me…," she added and looked around the room.

"Not even the Boyscout?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow at her while leading her over to the blankets.

"No…not something big like this…," she said and sat down next to him, where he wrapped a blanket around her. Smiling to herself, she added: "And I would have never thought of you as the romantic type…"

"_Don't_ tell anyone!" Logan warned and gave her a glass of whine, before he went under the same blanket with her. They remained silent for a while and just looked at the frozen lake and full moon; enjoying the closeness and company. "So,…ya like your gift?" he asked after a moment after they had finished eating the snacks and Jean had leant into him.

"Best gift I ever had," she smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you so much for this."

"Your welcome, darlin'," he smirked and rested his chin on her head, while he stroked up and down her side.

"You made such a great effort…and I didn't really give you anything," he suddenly heard her mumbling and shook his head.

"This ain't true."

"Why?" Jean asked in confusion and looked up.

"Ya gave me more than ya had to," Logan replied and reached out to caress her cheek, but looked out and onto the lake next. "Far more than everythin' I'd even dreamed of…"

"Don't say that!"

"Why not? It's true," he shrugged and only saw how she shook her head with a sad look in her eyes. "I'd have called ya crazy, if ya had told me that we'd be sittin' here today. Or that we'd be together at all and have this crazy ankle-biter." He heaved a deep breath and inhaled her scent deeply.

"Well, it's not that anything of this was planned," the redhead said and wrapped her arms around his waist to lean into him.

"Good accident if ya ask me," Logan grunted and let himself fall backwards onto the pillows with her on top. "The kid I mean…"

"You're a good father," she said and drew circles on his chest with one finger. Hearing her saying it, he chuckled and received an odd look. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'," he waved off and used his arm to rest his head onto it. "It's just… I never wanted kids…"

Surprised about it, Jean sat up so that she straddled him and held his gaze. "Why not?" she asked and furrowed her brows. "You are good with children. The students like you…"

"It's not important…," he waved off and looked away; showing her that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Logan," she insisted and received a glare. "I've been honest with you, too… Why did you never want to have children? You like children. Always have… So why not having one on your own?"

"That's the point," he grunted.

"What?" she asked and got even more confused.

"What if my kid ain't a mutant or doesn't have my healing factor?" Logan asked and she could tell that he was angry. "I don't know how old I am, Jean. I could be over 100 or even older, ya said yourself. I'd outlive my kid… And a father or parent should never bury his own child…" Being touched by it, the redhead pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's a mutant, right?" he mumbled into her shoulder when she embraced him.

"Yeah," she nodded. "And Hank said it's very likely for Julian to be a teke or telepath, if not even both with a healing factor. He and Charles consider our genes as strong. So, it's very likely…"

"'kay…," Logan nodded and cupped her face with a stern look. "But I don't want another kid… It's too risky in my eyes that the next one doesn't have a healin' factor and… I just can't do this…" He shook his head but noticed the sad look in her eyes. "Jean…"

"No, it's okay," she waved off with a weak smile. "I understand your reasons…"

"Really?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, but she nodded and leant in to kiss him again.

"I love you…," Jean mumbled and without looking at him. She felt how the heat gathered in her heat and knew she had blushed. When he touched her cheek with a smile, she looked up and bit her lip.

"I love ya, too, darlin'," Logan smirked and turned them around so that she was underneath him. He gave her a loving look and brushed a long, red strand aside before he leant in to kiss her.

* * *

_Two months later…_

After seeing Hank in the infirmary and hearing the test results, Jean walked through the corridors without even realizing where she was going or that others were talking to her and gave her worried looks. Just walking and with her arms wrapped around her thin frame, she kept on moving until she reached a wall where she just slipped down and starred at the ground through wet and desperate looking eyes.

The students could tell that they had never seen Hank Mc Coy looking so worried. The blue mutant kept on walking through the mansion and looked into each room, but obviously wasn't able to find what or who he was looking for. It was not before he reached the kitchen that he stopped. "There you are," he said breathlessly and made the man look up with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Logan grunted and threw another card onto the counter after Peter, Bobby and Scott had done the same.

"You should go look for Jean."

"Why?" he asked and froze in his movements, since the man had sounded worried and he didn't like it. "What's wrong?"

"She…," Hank began and gave the three men a look since their heads had shot up by the mentioning of the redhead. "Well, she came to me because she wasn't feeling well for a week by now… I… I can't tell you the results without her permission, but…" He sighed and ran a hand through his blue fur. "I think you need to talk to her before she does something stupid. I'm not sure how she will react to it after everything she's been through…"

"React to what?!" Logan asked and had gotten off of his chair. "She can't be seriously sick, ya said she wasn't!"

"Just find her and make sure she's fine," Hank begged and could tell that the man was dangerously close to lose his control.

Growling, Logan glared daggers at him but turned and began to concentrate his senses. From all the dozen different scents he knew hers the best and it was easy to sniff out her unique, sweet scent. He would always find his mate's scent the quickest.

He stopped running after seeing her sitting at the wall in the dark room and staring off into nothingness. His heart began to race in his chest and a feeling began to spread that he hadn't felt before; fear, as he figured. After closing the door behind him, he came slowly closer and sat down next to her; realizing that she didn't notice him at all. Not knowing what to do, Logan looked at her for a while and tried to figure out by himself what could have happened that she was so upset. Tears were silently falling and she quivered uncontrollably while she hugged her legs close to her chest. Logan cocked an eyebrow when he noticed that a paper had fallen to the ground next to her. He guessed that the test results were on it and reached out. Again his heart even gained speed and he even began to pray and beg every higher being that she wasn't seriously sick. He just couldn't loser her… With a shaky hand he took the paper and looked at it for a moment, just to close his eyes and let his hand sink again. It was serious, very serious indeed but not in a way he'd expected it…

"I'm scared…," Jean suddenly whispered and Logan turned his head to look at her from aside. Her emotions were running wild and overwhelmed not only him, but also Wolverine, who began to fight. "Ya scared me, darlin'," he said in a deep voice that sounded more like a growl due to his inner animal. "I thought ya were seriously sick…" Reaching out he pulled her close and against his chest. "What are ya scared of?" he asked while rocking her gently in his arms.

"What if it's the same than with Julian?" she began to sob and clung to him. "What if I can't handle it and become depressed again?"

"Darlin', I told ya before that ya probably got depressed because of all the shit that had been goin' on back then," he replied and pulled her closer. "No one left ya this time and I'm here t'help ya. We can do this." He placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead and wiped her tears away.

"But you said you don't want another child…," she cried and moved so that she sat astride on his lap and was facing him. "You never wanted one in the first place…"

Shaking his head, Logan cupped her face and made her look at him. "If we have one kid or two…that doesn't matter. At least not t'me." He sighed when he saw her desperate look. "Jeez, baby, I would never want ya t'get rid of it. It's our baby…"

"I…I just think I that could never handle losing it…," she sniffed and leant into his touch with closed eyes. "I'm so scared, Logan…"

Sighing, Logan pulled her close and felt how she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Everythin' will be fine," he tried to soothe her and added with a smirk. "Hey, and maybe it's a baby girl, who'll look as sexy as her mommy later." He smiled when a sob of her mixed with a short laugh and kissed her hair.

Snuggling deeper into his embrace Jean heaved a deep sigh and was soothed by his now calmer heartbeat. "I'll become fat…"

"So? I love ya anyway," Logan shrugged and stroked through her hair.

"And I'll be a real bitch," she added, which made him chuckle.

"Somethin' else?" he asked and met her eyes when she looked up.

"I'll have weird cravings," the redhead added sniffing and wiped her tears away. "I'll make you run to the kitchen or market in the middle of the night… And if it's the same this time as it was with Julian, I'll throw up pretty much all day for at least 4 months…"

"Hm…," he made seriously and she thought he would back out. "Well,…I think I can live with that. But only under one condition!"

"What?" Jean asked and furrowed her brows.

"Actually two," Logan corrected himself and looked down to meet her eyes. "First, stop cryin', my shirt's already wet. And second…I wanna have a cute lil' baby girl that looks like ya."

"And if it's a boy again?" she asked and sat up; brushing her hair back while biting her lip.

Thinking hard, he smirked and put a hand onto her neck to pull her closer. "I think I can live with that," he answered and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

* * *

_About 8 months later…_

The tension in the corridor became more and more with every minute that went by. While Ororo kept walking up and down the carpet, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee sat in the floor and leant against the wall and the Professor sat next to them in his wheelchair and had his hands folded. Even if the man kept his cool demeanor, the other new better. He was nervous and the laughing boy, who played with his dog on the ground, didn't make it any better. "Why is it taking so damn long?" the weather goddess groaned when the clock went past midnight. "I thought the second time was quicker…"

"Well… If Wolvie had fainted there would be a hole in the ground now," Jubilee shrugged and pulled her legs close. Receiving odd looks from aside she raised one eyebrow. "What? He's a true girl when it comes to his pregnant fiancée!"

"Baby!" Julian cheered and waited for a nod from the adults before he went on playing. He knew he wasn't allowed to jump onto mommy's lap anymore or hug her too stormy since there was a baby in mommy's belly and his daddy had gotten angry too often when the boy hadn't listen to his warnings. He was nearly three, or better would turn three in three weeks, of which everyone thought it was funny, and had basically no idea what all the riot was about anyway. He knew the word _baby_ and his parents had taught him the word by showing him pictures, but in fact the word was just a word to him.

His daddy had acted weird, too, had been sleepily during the day and even more so at night, since his mommy tended to wake him up at the weirdest hours to make him go and get some food. Once or even twice, his daddy even had to drive to the next gas station, since his mommy wanted Oreos and as soon as his daddy had been back, his mommy had decided that ice crème was even better. Not to mention the hole his daddy had left the hallway afterwards… Then Julian had watched the whole act of moving into new rooms. He didn't know why, since he actually loved sleeping in the bed next to his parents with Blue on his feet. Now he had an own, bigger room with lots of plush animals (thanks to Aunt Juju, aka Jubilee, und Aunt Ari, aka Marie), but _baby_ had gotten its own room, too, and he asked himself why a word needed so much space…

"Still nothing?" a drowsily looking Scott asked and sighed when Ororo shook her head. "And you're still awake, huh?" he asked Julian and picked him up. In the past months his relationship to Logan and Jean had gotten better and, to everyone's surprise, Logan and he actually talked to each other. Ororo had the opinion that the reason had been Jean, who had driven Logan nuts. This one had taken refuge in the kitchen or rec-room as often as he could with at least two bottles of beer, sometime even three. Scott had run into him more than once and knew what the poor man was going through. He had been to hell and back, too, when Emma had been pregnant with Amy, so he knew exactly how the man felt. If he actually felt sorry for Logan, that was another story…

"Professor?" Kitty asked and looked up at the man, but this one shook his head. "God… I'll never want to have children. That's for sure!" she sighed and leant back against the wall again.

"Logan's stressed out…," Charles suddenly said and everyone looked at him. "Wolverine's fighting hard against him…"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Scott asked, since he had seen the man turning the mansion into a building lot more than once in a sudden fit of rage. With a look at the sleeping boy in his arms, he dared to come a bit closer and stopped next to the bald man.

"I doubt Logan will allow Wolverine to take over while Jean gives birth. He knows that she is in pain and stress…," the Professor disagreed. "And he's blocking me out now anyway…"

"Maybe he fainted?" Jubilee asked and waited for a hollow and loud _boom_, but instead the door opened and a sweaty and tired looking Hank came out.

"And?" "Is she alright?" "Did Wolvie faint?" "A boy?" "A girl?" "How is Jean?" everyone asked at once and the poor diplomat shut his eyes tightly and raised both hands.

"Please…," he begged. "Logan already gave me at least 500 threats of murder and I can still hear his growls in my ears…"

"Hank," Charles asked in a calm voice and looked at the man in tension but also fear. Jean was like a daughter to him and he loved her dearly. "Is she alright?"

Turning, Hank gave the door a brief look and shrugged. "If she made her threat true, she's probably killing Logan now… At least that's what she wanted to do in the past 10 hours…"

"Hank!" Ororo said aloud and gave him a _talk-or-you're-dead-_look.

"7 pounds, 6 ounces and 21 inches," the man quickly said. "Mommy is fine and is probably killing daddy, as I said. But it's also possible that daddy…"

"Hank!" Scott groaned. "What is it? A girl? Another boy?"

"Well," Hank replied and hid his smirk, since everyone groaned once more. "They are still looking for the same initials as in Julian Michael. Up to now it's…"

* * *

"Joy Michelle?" Moira asked and still waited for a _Go_ so that she could finally finish with the birth certificate.

"Maia," Jean pouted and made Logan roll his eyes.

"Remember?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow at her. "We decided it was for me t'pick a name this time, so… Joy Michelle!"

"Logan!" the redhead cried and looked at the sleeping baby girl with the light hair in her arms.

"Nope!" he instantly said and shook his head.

Only shaking hers, since the banter was going in for minutes by now, Moira put the pan aside and crossed her arms. "If you can't decide, how about…Joy Maia Michelle? You want to call her Joy anyway, so who cares about a second and third name?"

"I do!" Logan glared and growled when she rolled her eyes. "Darlin'… I did everythin' for ya in the past months. I got up in the middle of the night, drove mile over mile to get food for ya, which ya didn't want afterwards anyway anymore, I did your work, I cooked, I cleaned the rooms and even tidied up and did the laundry when it became too much for ya," he listed. "AND I even endured your terrible moods!"

"And I suffered pain for the past 10 hours, Logan!" Jean gave back.

"So what? Ya crushed my hand!" he snapped.

"I'll…wait on the outside!" Moira said and left the room quickly to roll her eyes. "And they want to marry in July?" she asked the others and shook her head.

"Which name is it?" Hank asked and placed a kiss on her temple.

"You know Logan," she replied. "He'll give in anyway, so it's probably Joy Maia Michelle…"

"Logan!" Jean said again and used the same _I'm-suffering-because-of-you_-look, which she had always given him during her pregnancy…and it had always worked. "Please!"

Looking at her for a minute, he finally rolled his eyes. "Fine… Then it's both names."

"You mean three," she smiled happily and made room on the bed for him to come closer again. "Right, baby," Jean asked in a soft voice and stroked over her daughter's cheek.

"Just shut up and let me finally hold my baby," Logan growled and glared daggers at her. Nevertheless, his angry look instantly softened when she placed the small bundle into his arms with a happy smile of hers.

"Happy now?" the redhead asked and sighed since he only nodded absently. "Logan? Are you happy?" she asked once more.

"Mhm…," he was only able to make and moved closer for Jean to lean into him, but still stared and smiled at his tiny baby-girl that had already wrapped her small hand around his finger. "She's gorgeous…," Logan mumbled and made Jean roll her eyes, since she had already asked him twice to get Julian.

"Yes, she is…," she replied and shook her head smiling; using her powers that had finally fully returned to let the others now that everything was fine. "And she's already wrapped you around her little finger, daddy…"

_End _

**I know the end sucks, but I had no clue how to end it. It's already past 1 a.m. here and I have to get up at 6:30 a.m. again. LOL I actually wanted to solve the Richard-conflict in a different way, but I think the way I did was okay, too. At least I hope so. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed the story!!! I had my doubts first that I would get so many reviews at all. I'm really happy now. : ) I will go on typing on Changes next AND…I will finally start the requested ****Return to Weapon X Sequel****. Yes, it's finally in works. LOL And jeez…I have written the first 4 pages, I think,….last year? I hope you guys are still interested in it! Just let me know! Thanks again and see ya!!!**


End file.
